In love
by Sakhory
Summary: Un escocés enamorado y un tímido canadiense. Un poco de su historia juntos. Yahoi. Escocia/Canadá, Otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Escocia x Canadá****. PAREJA 120% CRACK (?. **

No podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, debíaescribir acerca de ellos. _Creo que estoy pirada D:_ .Al principio pensé que iba a ser un drabble. Luego pensé en dejarlo como un one-shot. Y ahora será un fic de varios capítulos. Espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Insinuaciones de **Yahoi.** Uso de nombres humanos, **Escocia** es Scott Kirkland. También menciono a Irlanda (Cian Kirkland) y Gales (Deian Kirkland). Y hay insinuaciones de otras parejas. Más adelante las advertencias serán otras, así como el rating, asdfghjk!

Cada personaje pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia y su trama es lo único que me pertenece. No pretendo ganar nada con esto, es sin fines de lucro, aunque los reviews no vienen mal :D!

_Y por favor, que alguien me diga que no soy la única a la que le agrada esta pareja D:_

….

Escocia se admira en un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual está enmarcado de forma que sólo pertenecería a un auténtico rey. Su reflejo muestra a un hombre muy alto, de piel algo pálida, el cabello corto, de un rojo oscuro muy llamativo, y ojos verde esmeralda que miran con detenimiento la imagen. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y toca un poco los pequeños pendientes en su oreja.

Mira la hora. Tiene una reunión con las demás naciones. Suspira y observa su ropa. Pantalones azules. Una camisa blanca. Una chaqueta azul con una cruz blanca delante, al igual que la bandera de ese increíble país al que representa. Se anuda una corbata azul y se coloca guantes negros. Guarda cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras se enfunda en un par de botas negras.

No demora mucho en llegar al punto de reunión. Después de todo, es en la casa de su _estúpido_ hermano menor, Inglaterra. Al entrar, éste último lo mira molesto. Es sabido por casi todos que no se llevan demasiado bien. Pero al menos Arthur no lo reprocharía por llegar tarde. Seguía siendo tan puntual como cualquiera de sus hermanos (Excepto Irlanda cuando se emborrachaba).

La primera mitad de la reunión transcurre sin muchos sobresaltos. Sobresaltos para Scott, claro. Estados Unidos siempre con sus ideas de héroe salvador del mundo. Japón apoyando al americano, aunque Suiza lo regañe por no dar su opinión. Inglaterra diciendo que la idea de Estados Unidos es absurda. Y Francia oponiéndose a todo. En fin, todo un cliché.

Escocia no ve la hora de salir por la puerta a toda máquina y encender un cigarrillo. Llegar a su casa y echarse en su sillón de cuero. Con un vaso de whisky escocés en su mano. Escuchando Franz Ferdinand a todo volumen. Pensar en cierto chico canadiense presente en esa reunión.

E ignorar ese último pensamiento.

Dirige su mirada a la derecha, un par de asientos más allá. Su hermano más pequeño, Gales está observando a los demás con expresión impasible. Deian debía estar fantaseando con té. En otro lado se encuentra Irlanda con las manos debajo de la mesa. Seguramente jugando con su consola. Escocia frunce el seño al ver a cierto francés pervertido lanzarle miradas lujuriosas al distraído irlandés de pelo naranja.

El pelirrojo suspira. Ya hablará con Cian, ese tomador de cerveza compulsivo, sobre ciertos franceses pervertidos. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que el odio hacia los franceses sea tan genético como el color de ojos que los cuatro comparten.

Pero la mirada de Escocia termina posada en aquel asiento que casi todos países notan vacío. Él logra ver a un pequeño chico de cabello rubio, que esta vez no trae consigo su mascota. Pequeño, estatura media. Con esos preciosos ojos azules ocultos tras un par de gafas. El Kirkland mayor se muerde levemente el labio inferior. La ex-colonia de su hermano menor lo trae bastante loco últimamente.

No sabe cómo comenzó todo. Cuando era más joven, el canadiense le caía bien, aunque eran muy pocas las veces en las cuales se encontraba con Matthew en la casa de Inglaterra. A medida que pasaban los días, Canadá le generaba a Scott cierta ternura. Incluso afecto. Pero cuando apenas se percató de eso, apareció el francés y se llevó al menor.

Escocia sigue observando al hermano del autoproclamado _hero_. Este último sigue mirando al frente, con una sonrisa algo triste surcando su rostro. El de ojos verdes aprieta los puños. No entiende cómo es que las demás naciones no se percaten de la presencia del norteamericano.

Aunque no le molesta la idea de que Francis no le preste atención. Lo prefiere así.

El canadiense al parecer nota la mirada de alguien. Algo sorpresivo, ya que muy pocos lo logran ver.

Casi ahoga un grito al notar una mirada verde esmeralda posada en él. Era Escocia. Canadá aparta la vista, algo avergonzado. No es cómo girarte a mirar a alguien y darte cuenta que ya te están mirando.

Escocia se tensó ante esa fracción de segundo en la cual la mirada de Matthew se cruzó con la suya.

Definitivamente, le hablará al terminar la reunión. Él es un hombre que no podrá estar tranquilo descansando en su sofá con un vaso de whisky escocés en la mano hasta que entable una breve conversación con ese rubio de gafas que no es precisamente Estados Unidos.

No ve la hora de terminar con esa estúpida reunión.

Canadá desea estar en su casa cuanto antes. Quiere asegurarse que Kumajiro está en buen estado. Y la constante mirada del escocés lo intimida bastante. Escocia lo intimida. Y hace que su estómago sienta cosquillas.

La reunión termina sin resultados satisfactorios. No es como que alguien de los allí presentes esperara otra cosa, claro. Algunos se incorporan para salir de allí rápidos como un rayo. Otros son arrastrados por alguien a tener una conversación. También están los que no se han percatado que la reunión ha acabado, como Grecia (que está durmiendo) o Irlanda (sigue jugando en su consola).

Escocia busca con la mirada a Canadá. El pequeño se coloca, sin prisas, su abrigo. Scott maldice, Matthew está más cerca de la puerta que él. Se asegura de ir sin prisas detrás de él, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que cierto francés está cerca de su hermano Cian.

No fue difícil alcanzar al norteamericano. Caminaba sin prisas, observando el paisaje lluvioso de Londres. El británico caminó rápidamente hasta quedar al lado del más bajo. Éste último se sobresaltó y miró a su inesperado acompañante. Scott le devolvió la mirada una cabeza y media más arriba. El escocés era bastante alto.

-_Hello Scotland_-susurra tímidamente el canadiense. El otro únicamente le sonríe levemente. Al parecer, a Canadá se le escapó el detalle de que Escocia no suele sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

-Canadá-dice a modo de saludo el escocés.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunta tímidamente el canadiense.

-Nada en especial. Sólo quería saludarte.

Matthew se sonrojó levemente. No sabía que decirle a Scott. Ambos se llevaban bien años atrás, aunque ahora llevaban tiempo sin hablarse demasiado. No era que Escocia le cayera mal… pero se quedaba sin palabras ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

Se había formado un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Canadá miraba hacia abajo mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su chaqueta. Kirkland se aflojó un poco la corbata.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-preguntó el mayor. El otro negó con la cabeza, algo apenado.

-Lo siento, pero hoy debo llegar a casa rápido.

Scott maldijo internamente.

-¿En otra ocasión?-preguntó vergonzoso Canadá.

-En otra ocasión será-aseguró Escocia, extendiendo su mano. El rubio la estrechó.

La mano del canadiense era tibia y un poco más pequeña que la de Scott. Este último lamentó haberse puesto guantes.

-Hasta otra- se despidió Canadá. El pelirrojo lo vio alejarse. Suspiró derrotado. Al menos le había hablado. Era algo.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Contempló el húmedo paisaje inglés. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían. Cerró los ojos, recordando con nostalgia esos momentos de adolescente en los cuáles él visitaba la casa de Arthur para cuidar de Canadá, ya que el rubio debía atender asuntos con su jefe y con el pequeño Estados Unidos.

_El pequeño Williams siempre estaba ahí, algo solitario, dado que su hermano mayor se había ido con Inglaterra. El más pequeño, aquel que tenía un extraño mechón enrulado escapando de su cabeza, estiraba el cuello y habría sus ojitos azules emocionado al ver a aquel escocés pelirrojo sonriéndole amablemente. Scott se agachaba y pasaba una mano por el pelo rubio de la ex-colonia francesa. Pasaban la tarde juntos, y cuando Arthur volvía a casa, se encontraba con un escocés dormido en el sofá, abrazando a la pequeña colonia, que también dormía. Claro que esto no duraba mucho, ya que Alfred comenzaba a gritar emocionado acerca de unos cuantos dulces que Inglaterra había comprado para él. Entonces, después de la "hora del té", Escocia se despedía de su hermano menor, del hiperactivo americano, y por último, del rubio más pequeño. Le da un beso en la frente y se va hacia su casa. El de cejas más gruesas lo mira con reproche. El mayor le saca la lengua y se dirige a la puerta. Le dedica una última sonrisa a Matthew. Espera volver a visitarlo pronto._

Escocia tenía los ojos cerrados. No se había dado cuenta de que empezó a llover con más fuerza. Tampoco que el cigarrillo se le estaba a punto de acabar. Sólo extrañaba tener a Matthew con él. Lo adoraba. Tal vez incluso eso fuera amor. No debía tener problemas ahora que Canadá había crecido. Aún así, el menor seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre.

Eso hacía que Scott lo quisiera todavía más.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien.

-Eh, parece que alguien no se ha dado cuenta de que está lloviendo como nunca.

Escocia gira y ve a su hermano menor, Irlanda, sonriendo divertido. A su lado, Gales está sosteniendo un paraguas que tapa a ambos. Inglaterra se encuentra un poco más allá, él solo, mirando ceñudo al mayor de todos.

El de cabello rojo se percata de que tiene la ropa empapada. Y que tiene frío. Va a donde Arthur y le quita el paraguas. Inglaterra protesta. El más alto los tapa a ambos. El inglés al parecer se sorprende. Scott mira al rubio con una sonrisa burlona. Las risas de Irlanda y la expresión divertida de Gales completan la escena familiar. Los cuatro van a casa de Inglaterra.

Al llegar a la gran casa de Inglaterra, Escocia va directo a buscar whisky donde sea. No encuentra. Irlanda saca un par de cervezas de quién sabe dónde, y le tiende una a su hermano mayor. No era lo que Scott más deseaba en ese momento, pero era algo. Los cuatro están sentados en la sala de Arthur. El más alto no sabe que pasó para que terminaran todos allí. Hasta hace poco tiempo él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Inglaterra.

-Creo que tienes que explicarnos algo, _brother_-comenzó Gales, rompiendo el silencio. Miraba fijamente a Escocia, al igual que los demás. El aludido bebió un trago de su bebida y le contesta al castaño.

-No tengo nada que explicar.

-Mentiroso. _Liaaaaaar_. -canturrea Irlanda entrecerrando los ojos. Scott lo mira enojado.

-¿Qué hacías entonces allí afuera en la lluvia, cerrando los ojos con esa expresión de sufrimiento en tu rostro, como si _England_ te quitara todos tus territorios y te obligara a dejar de tomar alcohol?- recitó Gales.

-Exagerando un poco, igual que siempre-le dijo el escocés con un tono amargo. No era necesario todo eso, el mayor no estaba precisamente feliz, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Dinos que te pasa-dijo Arthur, aunque luego desvió la vista de la de su hermano mayor. No quería que el pelirrojo se dé cuenta de su preocupación.

-No me pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Mentiroso-volvió a decir Irlanda maliciosamente.

-Por el amor de... No me sucede nada. Sólo estaba recordando el pasado. Nada más- Al decir esto, Escocia cavó su propia tumba.

-¿Qué parte del pasado? ¿Cuándo éramos pequeños?-insistió Gales.

-Tal vez.

-Entonces sí es eso. ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros o con alguien más?

-No te incumbe.

-Entonces tiene que ver con alguien más.

Maldito Gales y su ilógica pero acertada capacidad de deducción…

-¿No será Francia, verdad? –pregunta alarmado Inglaterra. Escocia arruga la nariz. En realidad, el francés había educado a Canadá también, por lo que estaban bastante relacionados…

-No creo que sea Francia-dijo Irlanda-déjame adivinar. ¿Inglaterra, Gales, Yo, los Nórdicos, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Holanda, España, Romano, Bélgica…?

-¿"…_Holanda, España, Romano, Bélgica_…"? ¿Y esos de dónde salieron?- pregunta Scott sorprendido, levantando una ceja. Irlanda sonríe diabólicamente.

-Ah. Pero no mencionaste a Canadá. ¿Lo ven chicos? _Les dije que era Canadá~_

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott, tratando de no dar señales de alarma ante sus hermanos.

-Sí. Definitivamente se trata de Canadá-dijo Gales sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Escocia los miró haciéndose el que no entendía nada. ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta…?

Arthur sonrió por primera vez en toda la reunión. Una sonrisa realmente maliciosa. Luego miró a su hermano y le habló.

-Sabíamos que se trataba de Canadá.

-Te pusiste completamente melancólico después de hablar con él…-dijo Gales

-Si hubieras visto tu mirada en ese momento, _so funny_~-siguió Irlanda.

-Y no te olvides de tus reacciones cuando él era mi colonia-completó Inglaterra.

-¿Algo más?-cortó Escocia irritado.

-Nada. Por el momento-finalizó Arthur, sonriendo triunfante.

Un silencio se formó entre los cuatro hermanos. El mayor de todos estaba pasmado. No podía creer que alguien registró sus sentimientos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-preguntó impacientemente Deian. Los otros dos miraron atentamente al escocés. El último se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Era algo complicado. El galés parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

-¿Es porque ambos son hombres?-preguntó su hermano menor. El mayor negó con la cabeza en respuesta -¿Entonces?

Scott quedó callado. Deian lo miró impaciente. El otro le dirigió una mirada aburrida, pero el más pequeño insistía en silencio. Por eso el mayor suspiró derrotado y se acomodó su pendiente mientras contestaba.

-Es simple. No siente lo mismo.

Gales bufó, al parecer se esperaba algo más. Irlanda susurró "típico". Inglaterra simplemente rodó los ojos. Escocia los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué esperaban?-cuestionó irritado.

-No sé… algo más… ¿difícil de solucionar?-contestó Cian levantando los hombros.

-¿Te parece fácil de solucionar?-el pelirrojo comenzó a perder los estribos- ¿Te parece poco interesante? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí verlo pocas veces… y… apenas hablarle…. y que lo sientas más lejano que cualquier otra cosa?-hizo una pausa para tomar algo -¿No consideras difícil… que esa persona nunca corresponda tus sentimientos?

Los tres menores quedaron en silencio. Scott se levantó y marchó de allí con un sonoro portazo. Algo típico de película, un poco cliché, seguramente el escocés se arrepentiría de eso, pero en ese momento se encontraba sumamente impotente y enojado.

En la casa de Inglaterra, el trío restante se miró entre ellos. Inglaterra fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Creo que no sabe que Canadá le corresponde.

Sus dos hermanos asintieron. Escocia era demasiado cabezota.

…

Cuando vi que había capítulos nuevos en mis dos mangas favoritos, me puse feliz y se me subió la inspiración a la cabeza :D y terminé el capítulo antes de lo previsto. Por ahora les falta un poco de acción a los capítulos, pero ya se irán poniendo interesantes las cosas. Les dejo un adelanto, en el siguiente capítulo Escocia dará otro paso :) Deseémosle suerte! Y gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Scott llegó a su casa sumamente enojado. Esta vez sus hermanos sí que lo habían sacado de quicio. Subió las escaleras mientras iba tirando prendas de ropa por doquier. Botas, chaqueta, corbata, camisa. Menos mal que vivía solo. Entró al baño completamente desnudo, dispuesto a darse una ducha.

El agua caliente lo hacía relajarse completamente. Cerró los ojos. Se le venía a la cabeza todo lo que había hecho en el día, desde la estúpida reunión hasta la conversación con sus hermanos de ese día. Pero lo único que hacía presencia en su mente y no se iba era la imagen del canadiense.

Sonrió cuando pensó en el rápido cruce de miradas en la reunión. El pequeño había apartado la mirada algo avergonzado, pero aún así, Escocia todavía sentía esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Era extraña pero agradable. Sólo Matthew podía hacerlo sentir así. Con sus ojos brillantes, del tono de azul más hermoso que podría haber visto en su vida.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar esa dulce voz saludándolo. Ese tono de voz tan suave era como música para sus oídos. Adoraba la voz y el acento del canadiense, a pesar de los toques ingleses. Para el escocés, todo en Canadá era perfecto. Ese cabello dorado que caía de una forma jodidamente perfecta a ambos lados de su cara; adornado por ese extraño rulo. La pequeña sonrisa que siempre llevaba en sus labios. Esos labios, ¡cuánto daría Escocia por poder besarlos! Fantaseaba con tener al rubio entre sus brazos.

Scott abrió los ojos. La temperatura del agua había bajado un poco; llevaba bastante tiempo bajo la ducha y apenas se había enjabonado. Terminó rápidamente de bañarse y se vistió. Luego fue hasta la sala a relajarse, algo que estaba deseando desde que la reunión había acabado. Sirvió un vaso de whisky escocés y puso música. Se acostó en su cómodo y mullido sofá. Bebió aquella bebida, y el líquido le brindó ese ya conocido calor en sus entrañas. Pensó nuevamente en Matthew, y estaba seguro de que el pequeño sería todavía más reconfortante que esa bebida.

Así como se encontraba en ese momento era casi la perfección. Sólo faltaba que Canadá este de verdad allí, y no sólo en los pensamientos de Escocia.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y miró un reloj de pared que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Al parecer, Scott se quedó dormido toda la noche. El vaso (vacío) de whisky se encontraba en un rincón del sillón. ¿Qué lo había despertado? El sonido del teléfono, sin duda. Le costó reaccionar antes de atenderlo.

Se incorporó, y levantándose del sillón con parsimonia, extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono. Gruñó algo ininteligible a modo de saludo.

-Hola… ¿eres tú, Escocia?-saludó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Al dueño de la casa se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era Canadá. Carraspeó, pero aún así, la voz extremadamente ronca de recién levantado fue imposible de disimular.

-Sí, soy yo-contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si el otro pudiera verlo.

-Perdona si te acabas de levantar… llamaré en otro momen…

-¡_Nooo_!- exclamó el escocés, alargando la "o" de manera que un extraño sonido grueso y a la vez desafinado salió de su garganta. Se reprendió mentalmente. Maldita voz matutina. Pudo escuchar que Canadá, desde el otro lado de la línea, lanzaba una melodiosa risa. A Escocia sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, pero no sabía si era por haber hecho el ridículo o si era a causa de la preciosa risa del canadiense.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el mayor en cuanto las risas cesaron.

-Más o menos…-dijo el norteamericano-En realidad me sentí muy mal al no acompañarte ayer-esto último lo balbuceó un poco. Scott hizo una mueca. No le gustaba que le tengan pena o lástima. Y más si era Williams.

-No importa. No te molestes, en serio, no pasa nada-lo tranquilizó Escocia mientras pensaba "en realidad, pasa de todo".

-No, no, hablo en serio _Scotland_. En verdad, a mí me gustaría pasar un rato contigo-Canadá se ruborizó completamente desde el otro lado de la línea, mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado eso?

Scott sonrió.

-La próxima semana la reunión será en casa de tu hermano, América, en _New York_, ¿no es así?

-Sí-confirmó el canadiense

-Entonces nos veremos allí. Y luego tomaremos algo.

-De acuerdo… esto… _Scotland_…

-Scott-corrigió Escocia.

-Yo… bueno… me alegré mucho de hablar contigo ayer… estaba muy feliz- el canadiense se percató de lo que había dicho-¡Argh! ¡No debí haber dicho eso!… etto… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Adiós!

La llamada finalizó. El pitido de que habían cortado quedó sonando en el teléfono de Escocia. Pero lo que había en su cabeza eran las palabras de Canadá.

Devolvió en teléfono a su lugar, mientras se dirigía a preparar un desayuno. Ese día estaría un poco menos gruñón que los demás. Con suerte, le duraría lo que quedaba de la semana, así hasta ver a Canadá.

Unos cuántos kilómetros más allá, Canadá tenía la cabeza enterrada en el almohadón. Su oso mascota, Kumajiro, lo miró atentamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó el animal

-Se me escapó algo que no debía. Qué vergüenza- contestó es canadiense avergonzado.

-Ah. Esto, ¿y tú quién eres?

-Soy Canadá. Estoy enamorado de Escocia. Y al parecer, se me escapan cosas sobre mis sentimientos que él no debería saber.

-… Eres un poco raro-le dijo el oso, para luego seguir comiendo.

La semana pasó sin muchos acontecimientos. Excepto claro, el buen humor de Scott a medida que pasaban los días. Los primeros en darse cuenta de eso habían sido sus hermanos.

Gales, después de hacerle una broma de mal gusto acerca de las faldas escocesas, sólo recibió un hermoso gesto (véase levantar el dedo medio). Nada de un insulto o una tomada de pelo mil veces peor. Deian casi se desmayaba.

Inglaterra se quedó de boca abierta cuando su hermano le dijo que esperaba impacientemente la próxima reunión de los países. ¡Eso que el escocés era uno de los que más las odiaba!

Irlanda sufrió un shock. Escocia era de lo más celoso, y no le había dicho nada a Francia cuando se acercó con intenciones nada inocentes a Cian. Esto alarmó al menor. Eso y el francés, claro.

No cabía duda. El mayor estaba sumamente extraño. Aunque el día de la reunión en casa de Estados Unidos recuperó levemente su humor de siempre.

Los británicos fueron de los primeros en llegar. El estadounidense los recibió con su buen humor de siempre. A medida que los demás países iban llegando, Escocia buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente a Matthew. El menor no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Acaso ahora era invisible también a los ojos de Scott? Era imposible, el escocés se sentía como la última persona en ignorar a Canadá.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Obviamente, la mayoría de la gente ni se inmutó o sólo vieron un espacio vacío. Pero el de cabello rojo suspiró aliviado. Su amado rubio acababa de entrar.

La reunión no tardó mucho en empezar. Estados Unidos comenzó con su discurso acerca de que esa sería la última reunión en una buena temporada. Escocia maldijo internamente. No tendría más excusas de estúpidas reuniones para ver a Williams. Dirigió su mirada hacia éste. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros de Matthew. El rubio pequeño se sonrojó de sobremanera e intento fijar su vista en el heroico discurso de su hermano mayor. Pero no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Escocia. El mayor le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa. Canadá se sonrojó aún más, e intentaba despegar la mirada de Scott, pero fallaba en el intento. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era ridículo. Todavía estaba muerto de vergüenza por aquello que le había dicho por teléfono. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que al terminar la reunión, ambos irían a _quién sabe dónde_ a hacer _quién sabe qué_. ¿Sería acaso una cita? El canadiense estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

Escocia también sentiría que moriría, pero de una terriblemente cursi ataque de ternura. Matthew se veían tan tierno que le daban ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. De besarle el rostro cientos de veces, especialmente esas mejillas completamente rojas, o sus preciosos labios. O millones veces mejor, llevárselo de esa estúpida reunión, llegar a su casa, y hacerle eso y mil cosas más.

El resto de la reunión continuó con las mismas discusiones de siempre entre las mismas naciones de siempre. También con disimuladas miradas entre un escocés y un canadiense. Y no ignoremos a Francia, que (cuando no se encontraba peleando con Inglaterra) le susurraba cosas en el oído a un muy sonrojado Irlanda.

Scott golpeaba el piso con el pie de forma sistemática. Esperaba impaciente que Jones avisara que la reunión se había terminado. Canadá jugaba con sus dedos. Él no sabría qué hacer después de que su hermano mayor diera por finalizada la junta. ¿Debía esperar sentado a Irlanda, o acaso debía levantarse y buscarlo? ¿Tenía que estrecharle la mano, abrazarlo, darle un beso en la mejilla o simplemente decirle "hola"? ¿De qué hablarían? Hablar sobre la reunión no parecía ser un tema de interés para el escocés. ¿Y hablar del clima? Eso sólo significaría que la cita iba en camino a ser un fiasco total y… ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a referirse a eso como una cita? Canadá se cacheteó mentalmente. Sus dramas acabaron cuando Alfred gritó "_¡Construiré un héroe gigante y salvaré al planeta! ¡Y hasta aquí por el momento! ¡No nos veremos en un largo tiempo!_". Eso último fue celebrado por aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo por parte de aquellos que no soportaban más escuchar al americano hablar sobre héroes. Es decir, de parte de casi todos.

Escocia se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el asiento de Matthew. Le sacudió el hombro izquierdo levemente. El rubio se sobresaltó y miró asustado hacia atrás, encontrándose con los profundos ojos verdes del mayor. Esa mirada tranquilizó al menor, que se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada al estadounidense para poder despedirse. El norteamericano mayor parecía estar muy ocupado molestando a Inglaterra, así que en canadiense simplemente caminó junto con Scott hacia la salida.

El de ojos azules miró al mayor, que se encontraba a su izquierda y se estaba quitando los guantes. Ambos salían del edificio rumbo a… ¿dónde?

-Esto… _Scotland_…

-Scott-corrigió el mayor.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el rubio. El otro se encogió de hombros -¿No tienes ideas?- preguntó el canadiense algo alarmado.

-No-contestó restándole importancia. De repente, con su mano derecha estrechó la del canadiense. El norteamericano se ruborizó y miró como el europeo sonreía.

-_Scotland_...

-Scott-corrigió nuevamente.

-¿Por qué… haces esto?

-Porque me gusta estar contigo. Aunque no sepa hacia dónde vamos.

Las mejillas de Canadá enrojecieron aún más. Y la sonrisa del escocés se ensanchó aún más. Se había sacado los guantes.

Y el contacto con la pequeña, cálida y suave mano de Matthew era la sensación más linda hasta el momento.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque ya lo saben dado que contesto todos los reviews no anónimos.

Creo que el capítulo que viene o el otro subiré el rating a T (Seguramente el siguiente), eso significa que Scott tendrá sus hormonas un tanto descontroladas _kesesese_.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar su review, que me inspiran a seguir~ Y gracias por todo, nuevamente! ~


	4. Chapter 4

Escocia apretó un poco la mano de Canadá. El sentir la pequeña mano del canadiense contra la suya se sentía espectacular. Caminó con su acompañante hasta su auto **(*)**. Escocia encendió el motor y pasaron el camino hablando sobre cómo iban los asuntos del canadiense. Scott quería hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible. Llegaron a una cafetería bastante poco concurrida. Iba a ir a buscar un par de cafés, pero el menor se le adelantó y fue a pedirlos a un mostrador. Scott se dejó caer en una silla y contempló su mano. Su mirada viajó hasta el canadiense, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas. El mayor sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Al poco rato, Matthew tomó asiento en frente al de ojos verdes. Escocia extendió la mano para tomar su café, y rozó sus dedos con los de Canadá. El menor, al sentir el ya familiar cosquilleo en el estómago que le daba cuando estaba con Scott, apartó rápidamente su mano con su bebida.

Ambos comenzaron a beber tranquilamente. El norteamericano no soportaba mucho el silencio, por lo que intentó sacar tema de conversación.

-Esto… La reunión se hizo un poco larga, ¿no crees?-Escocia simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Canadá suspiró. Su acompañante no se lo ponía nada fácil –Fue la última. No habrá otra hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba esa perspectiva, la de tener que inventar excusas ingeniosas para estar con el rubio sin que éste sospechara nada.

Canadá tragó saliva. El escocés era muy especial para él, pero de verdad le costaba bastante hablar con él. Inhaló aire e intentó preguntarle aquello que tanto quería saber.

-Entonces… ¿nos volveremos a ver pronto o… dentro de mucho tiempo?

Scott casi se atragantó son su café. Miró sorprendido al canadiense. ¿Acaso era una simple pregunta o le estaba diciendo indirectamente que le gustaría que se volvieran a ver? ¿Cómo debía interpretar esa frase? Suspiró. Se arriesgaría por la segunda opción. Tal vez si tuviera alguna esperanza con el rubio…

-Podemos vernos aunque no haya reuniones-Scott hizo una pausa-Si tú quieres, claro.

Matthew enrojeció. Justo cuando había logrado tranquilizarse un poco, el mayor saltaba con esas. Aunque no podía culparlo, él había sacado tema de conversación…

Ambos se sentían como dos adolescentes de película de Hollywood que están enamorados y se encuentran en una cita.

El tiempo pasaba. Canadá comenzó a hablar sobre temas un tanto triviales, hasta que de pronto vio el reloj. Consideró que debía irse. Se puso de pie, y miró al escocés.

-Debería irme.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó Scott preocupado – ¿Ya?-Canadá asintió con la cabeza ante la expresión decepcionada del otro.

-Además debes ir a tu casa. Queda bastante lejos de aquí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Me las arreglaré. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

Matthew asintió con la cabeza, susurrando un "gracias". Se sentó en el asiento de acompañante del gran vehículo del escocés.

-No creí que tu vehículo fuera una marca inglesa-comentó el canadiense.

-Fue un regalo de Inglaterra-contestó Escocia, con una mueca en el rostro. No admitiría que le encantó el regalo de su hermano menor.

Canadá miró por la ventana. A medida que el mayor conducía, el paisaje estadounidense se hacía cada vez más lejano. Avanzaban rápidamente…

-_Wait_!-exclamó súbitamente Canadá, completamente asustado- ¡Vas a una velocidad muy alta! -

El escocés bufó un poco, pero disminuyó la velocidad. A pesar de que odiaba manejar lento, no quería que Matthew la pasara mal. Y menos por su culpa.

-¿Mejor?-refunfuñó Scott.

-Ah... sí-tartamudeó un poco el otro. No quería que Escocia se enojara, pero de verdad le costaba estar tranquilo en un auto si el conductor iba rápido. Además, el escocés manejaba como una bestia. Canadá abrió la guantera del automóvil. Sabía que era algo muy maleducado de su parte, pero era un chico muy curioso.

Scott lo miró alzando una ceja. No creía que el canadiense hallara algo interesante. Sólo tenía algunos papeles del auto y otros sin importancia, un montón de paquetes de cigarrillos vacíos, una foto del canadiense cuando era pequeño, la cual estaba a punto de encontrarse con las manos del canadiense…

Escocia reaccionó y se desvió de la carretera para frenar a la sombra de un árbol. El canadiense dejó su tarea por un segundo para mirar confuso al escocés por el motivo de esa repentina pausa. El mayor coló su mano entre las del canadiense para agarrar la foto antes de que los ojos azules del rubio repararan en ella.

-¿Qué era eso?-preguntó curioso el menor.

-Nada.

Canadá suspiró. Escocia mantenía la foto dada vuelta contra su pecho. El más bajo se dio cuenta de que no debió haber revisado tan repentinamente las pertenencias del escocés. Uno nunca sabía lo que podría haber en el auto de alguien. Aún así, lo que sea que fuera ese papel, lo traía bastante curioso.

-Scott…-comenzó el canadiense, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez. El aludido lo miró algo sorprendido. No se esperó que el pequeño lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

Le encantó.

-Lo lamento. No debí haber revisado eso-siguió Canadá avergonzado, pero hablando con claridad.

-No pasa nada. Sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Escocia sonrió. Matthew se ruborizó, aunque su vista se volvió a posar en lo que en escocés sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Me muestras eso?-preguntó tímidamente el menor.

Scott suspiró, y apagó el motor del auto. No podía no mostrarle al canadiense esa hermosa foto. Y seguramente su acompañante pediría respuestas o lo que sea. Le extendió el papel. El rubio lo volteó.

Un niño de pelo claro y lacio, con un pequeño rulo saliendo de su cabeza, sonreía a la cámara con sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad. El norteamericano se reconoció en aquella fotografía. Incluso recordaba el momento en el que fue tomada. Fue durante la última vez que, viviendo en casa de Inglaterra como una colonia, se encontró con Escocia. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que ese era el fin de las visitas vespertinas del pelirrojo a casa de Arthur.

_-Canadá… te sacaré una foto. Pero quiero que sonrías…_

_-¿Por qué?-contestaba el niño._

_- Porque te ves más lindo cuando sonríes. Sonríe para mí. _

_Y Canadá obedeció. Le regaló la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa, aquella que el mayor de los Kirkland tanto amaba._

En el auto, los ojos azulados se encontraron con los verdes. El más pequeño le devolvió al escocés. Le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que el escocés tuviera esa foto. Abrió la boca para comenzar con la sarta de preguntas que se le habían aparecido en la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía esa foto ahí? ¿Qué significaría el hecho de que Escocia la tuviera? ¿Era casualidad? ¿El escocés la sacaría para mirarla alguna vez? En lugar de eso, sólo pudo hacer una casa luego de guardar la foto en el lugar donde lo encontró.

Inclinándose por encima de la palanca de cambios, rodeó con sus brazos el torso del más alto y apoyó la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del europeo.

El británico sintió algo similar a un choque eléctrico cuando sintió los delgados brazos rodearlo. Era una posición un tanto incómoda, dentro del vehículo, pero no le importó nada. Era casi perfecto. Hizo acopio de su gran fuerza y arrastró el cuerpo del canadiense para sentarlo en sus rodillas. Los pies del más bajo quedaron sobre el asiento de acompañante, mientras que las piernas pasaban por encima de la palanca de cambios. El rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba sentado sobre las piernas del escocés. No duró mucho, ya que los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo lo rodearon, brindándole una calidez que sin duda no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Así como estaban, abrazados y en silencio, Escocia se dio cuenta que no podría existir nada que lo hiciera más feliz. Bueno, un par de besos y algo más, pero no importaba nada más en ese momento. Tener al rubio entre sus brazos, sintiendo la tibieza de aquel esbelto cuerpo, oler su cabello y que el aroma a miel de maple nuble tus sentidos; todo eso sentía extremadamente bien.

Llevó una mano hacia la cabeza del menor para acariciar el lacio cabello. Era completamente suave. Las finas hebras le daban leves cosquillas entre los dedos.

El de ojos azules no habría tenido ningún tipo de problema en dormirse allí mismo. Una de las manos de Scott acariciándole el cabello, y la otra sujetando su cintura. El escocés le generaba las sensaciones más lindas. Y viceversa.

No querían acabar con el silencio. No deseaban perder el contacto con el cuerpo del otro. Era lo mejor que habían sentido en ese momento.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

La atmósfera se vio destruida cuando el celular del más bajo comenzó a sonar. El dueño del auto soltó un par de groserías y su acompañante atendió. Se trataba de Alfred.

-_Brother. Where are youuuuuuuuu? _¡Te llamé a tu casa y no estabas!-exclamó Jones del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento. Estoy en camino. ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh sí. Es que no pude despedirme de ti en la reunión. Cuando te busqué, Gales comenzó a reírse y dijo que seguramente estabas con Escocia. ¿Estás con Escocia? ¿Por qué se rió Gales?

-Estoy con él… esto…

-Bah, no importa. No es como te encuentres en su auto que irónicamente se trata de una merca inglesa, que te encuentres sentado arriba de él, abrazándolo como un oso de peluche, etcétera -dijo el estadounidense desinteresadamente. Su hermano menor sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara -¿Por qué no contestas Matthew? ¿Canadá? ¿CANADÁ? ¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESE ESCOCÉS? ¿EH? ¡RESPÓNDEME YA MISM…!-El norteamericano menor cortó la llamada. Luego hablaría con su hermano mayor sobre eso.

Escocia lo miró divertido. Nunca se imaginó al muy educado canadiense dejando colgado a alguien, y menos al rubio mayor.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó el menor, que todavía seguía sentado sobre las piernas del otro. Se disponía a volver a su asiento, pero Scott lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto de la cintura.

-Sabes que no tienes que disculparte. El que debe disculparse soy yo. Parezco un maldito acosador, guardando una foto tuya ahí.

-No es acoso… esto… yo creo que es muy tierno de tu parte-balbuceó Canadá –y tampoco es que te quiera lejos pero… debería volver a mi asiento y así poder seguir camino. Estamos bastante cerca de casa.

Muy a su pesar, el mayor le dio la razón y dejó que el canadiense se sentara en el asiento de al lado. Siguió manejando hacia la casa del norteamericano. Aunque no por eso dejó de hablar con él.

-Así que…-comenzó a decir Escocia-… ¿Crees que soy tierno?

-Ah… yo… bueno, sí lo creo.

Se hizo silencio. El mayor disminuyó la velocidad y se giró para mirar a Canadá a los ojos. Era en ese momento o nunca.

-Matthew, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

De haber estado bebiendo o comiendo algo, el rubio se hubiera atragantado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó un poco desconfiado.

-Yo no miento-respondió el escocés con una seria mirada en su rostro.

El norteamericano se sentía feliz, pero algo abrumado. Demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo ese día. Pero no podía quejarse. Siempre deseó que eso sucediera. Sus ojos azules buscaron lo verdes del europeo hasta que los encontró.

-Scott- el aludido se estremeció levemente por la mención de su nombre saliendo de esos labios, y por el suave, pero claro y firme, tono de voz que usó Canadá –También… te amo. Te amo.

Escocia creyó que perdería el control del vehículo de un momento a otro, pero de puro milagro logro mantenerse estable. Hasta que estacionó en la entrada a la casa del canadiense.

-Hemos llegado-anunció el conductor.

Canadá no quería bajarse del auto. No quería estar lejos del británico justo en esos momentos. Consiguió alcanzar la llave y apagó el motor. Tomó una de las manos del mayor y tironeó un poco de ella.

-Ven conmigo-le pidió, aunque sonó un poco demandante.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ya sé que suena egoísta pero… -el canadiense hizo una pausa para tomar aire con un poco de pesadez –quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

* * *

**(*)**Si quieren saber cuál es el auto de Escocia, es un Aston Martin DB9, color gris. Vi por ahí que es Made in Inglaterra, por eso puse que fue un regalo de Iggy.

Perdón si destruí muchas de sus románticas fantasías (¿?) pero estos dos van lento D: Pero el capítulo siguiente tratará de la segunda parte de esta cita, es decir lo que sucede esa noche en casa de Canadá. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D! Espero que este capítulo les halla gustado. Saludos a todos~


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Quedarme contigo?-preguntó el escocés, más para sí mismo que para el canadiense. Este último asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo quitó las llaves y se bajó del auto. El rubio lo imitó, y avanzó hasta la casa para destrancar la puerta. Una vez realizada la tarea, giró el picaporte e hizo señas hacia el mayor para que entrara. El de ojos verdes no vaciló e ingresó a la pequeña pero acogedora casa de Matthew.

El europeo se quitó la chaqueta. Dentro de la casa, la temperatura era mayor que en el auto.

El rubio fue hacia el rincón de la sala en el cuál Kumajiro solía descansar. El pequeño animal entreabrió los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza para darle a entender a su amo que se encontraba bien. Pocos instantes después, volvió a conciliar el sueño.

-Kumajiro creció bastante-comentó la voz del británico a espaldas del norteamericano. El dueño de la casa asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el sillón. Su invitado lo imitó.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio. El mayor rodeó los hombros de Matthew con uno de sus brazos, y lo atrajo hacia sí. El menor recostó la cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano libre de Escocia. Ahora ambos se encontraban más cómodos. El mayor besó la coronilla del rubio y acarició el hombro del canadiense de un modo reconfortante. Canadá había pensado en encender la televisión, pero cerró los ojos y descartó la idea. No necesitaba nada más en ese momento.

Scott deseaba con todo su ser poder probar los labios del norteamericano. Aunque se aguantó, para no arruinar el momento. El de cabellos dorados parecía estar tan a gusto en ese momento que no se veía capaz de interrumpirlo. Si Canadá quisiera, Escocia se quedaría toda la noche así. Aunque no era que le molestara demasiado. Sólo tenía que controlarse un poco. La mano que estaba posada en el hombro el rubio viajó hasta los cabellos dorados. El canadiense se acomodó sobre el pecho del europeo.

Pasó un rato, y el británico observó el rostro de Matthew. Éste se encontraba profundamente dormido, con una de sus manos entrelazada con la de Scott y la otra descansando sobre el pecho del más alto. Los cabellos desordenados por las constantes caricias del pelirrojo. Los lentes estaban un poco torcidos y los labios entreabiertos.

Todo un espectáculo a los ojos del escocés.

Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa un tanto boba, dejó de acariciar el cabello de Canadá y posicionó su mano libre sobre la mejilla del menor. Acarició con sus dedos la suave piel del rubio, y también le quitó los lentes.

Inconscientemente, sus dedos viajaron hacia los finos labios del canadiense. Todo en el menor era hermoso para el escocés. La suave textura hacía que el europeo acercara el rostro del norteamericano al suyo. Casi podía sentir sus narices rozándose. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que el primer beso que se dieran fuera con uno de ellos durmiendo.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla del canadiense. El menor abrió los ojos un poco desorientado. Los ojos azules (esta vez sin anteojos) se encontraron con los verdes. El corazón de Canadá latió más rápido cuando sintió la cercanía del rostro de su invitado.

El británico soltó la mano que todavía se mantenía unida a la del dueño de la casa, y tomó el rostro del norteamericano con ambas manos. Matthew sintió una extraña sensación en su interior al ver los ojos esmeraldas del otro con un brillo indescriptible. El mayor acercó más su rostro al del más bajo. El aliento del joven de cabellos dorados se mezclaba con el suyo, y sólo quería poder apoderarse de esos labios. Scott casi podía saborear la gloria. Sin dar más rodeos, rozó sus labios con los del otro. El de ojos azules se estremeció durante una milésima de segundo, pero luego cerró sus ojos y buscó a tientas los labios del pelirrojo.

Cuando Escocia sintió ese contacto más profundo que un simple roce, apretó más firmemente las mejillas de Canadá. Correspondió al beso con rapidez. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los del canadiense. Los leves movimientos de los labios de ambos armonizaban a la perfección entre sí. El de ojos azulados se separó un poco.

-Scott…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Matthew-dijo el otro, y quitó las manos de los cachetes del canadiense para llevarlos a la cintura de éste. Acercó su boca al oído del canadiense –Te amo.- susurró.

El otro se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Quiso decirle que él también lo amaba. Pero sólo pudo sujetarlo del cabello y volver a unir sus labios con Escocia. Fue un beso similar al otro. Canadá separó leventemente sus labios de los del otro y respondió con un _Je t'aime._ Y así, volvió a atrapar los labios del de ojos verdes.

Pasaron un buen rato entre besos y caricias. Pero el canadiense necesitaba profundizar más el contacto. En un arrebato de lujuria, lo besó con fiereza. El pelirrojo sujetó con más fuerza la cintura del otro. La boca de Canadá depositaba suaves mordidas en el labio inferior del británico, apretaba su cuerpo más cerca del mayor, acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos desesperadamente. Scott, sucumbiendo ante las mordidas de Matthew, entreabrió la boca, y la lengua del menor se adentró tímidamente en la cavidad bucal del otro. Escocia reconoció el dulce sabor a miel de maple. El norteamericano pudo percibir cierto toque de menta. Las lenguas de ambos exploraban la boca del otro, se rozaban. El rubio volvía a morder los labios del escocés. El de ojos verdes estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina conducta de la ex-colonia de Inglaterra. Sintió a Canadá pegarse más a él. Lo sentía demasiado cerca, la boca aprisionando la suya, una de sus manos sujetando sus cabellos, la otra rodeando sus hombros. Las manos del europeo se colaron bajo la camisa del otro y acariciaron la piel desnuda en torno a la cintura del norteamericano.

Matthew creía que estaba casi en el paraíso. Todo era como un sueño. Pero era real. Los brazos de Scott, sus labios, sus caricias, todo su cuerpo era real. Era lo único real en ese momento.

Pero algo en su interior lo hizo parar. Sentía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

Muy a su pesar, Canadá se separó de Escocia. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, todavía jadeando, y con el deseo todavía presente en sus respectivas miradas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Scott –Fui yo quien inició todo esto.

Canadá negó con la cabeza. Había sido él quién descontroló la situación. Vio a Escocia, con los labios húmedos y un poco hinchados, la camisa arrugada, la corbata deshecha, los cabellos rojos desordenados. Condenadamente sexy. Se puso de pie y se vio al espejo que descansaba cerca de ellos. Él no se encontraba muy distinto: Los labios en las mismas condiciones, los cabellos dorados despeinados, sin anteojos, la camisa un poco levantada. Se volteó a ver al escocés. Parecía algo apenado, aunque mantenía la mirada ausente. Seguramente repasaba lo que aconteció momentos antes. El rubio se acercó al más alto. Se colocó los lentes y tomó una de sus manos.

-No te disculpes. Fue sólo un pequeño desliz-dijo amablemente para soltar una risita nerviosa-Todo está bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Si se lo hubiera preguntado en medio de aquella sesión de besos, Scott hubiera respondido "Te quiero a ti". Pero no era el momento apropiado, por lo que simplemente se incorporó, sin soltar la mano del canadiense, y ambos fueron a la cocina.

Lo sé, soy mala (? No podía dejar que se descontrolaran tan fácilmente. Su primera vez debe ser más mejor xD. Tuve que dormir a Kumajiro, lo siento por las fans de él, pero un oso no era apropiado en esta situación. Las más atentas se habrán dado cuenta que el rating subió. Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D. Sigan amando esta pareja y dejen reviews :3. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew comenzó a revisar la heladera para buscar algo de comida para él y el escocés. También algo para Kumajiro no le vendría mal. Fue hacia la sala a alimentar a su mascota, siendo seguido por la mirada esmeralda del otro. Los ojos de Scott no pudieron evitar posarse en aquel lugar dónde la espalda baja deja de ser llamada como tal. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No quería que Canadá lo descubriera observando con lujuria deseo ese redondo y bien formado trasero. Todavía estaba aturdido a causa de aquel beso tan pasional. Se preguntó hasta que punto podrían haber llegado. Sin duda a más. ¿Pero hubiera sido él capaz de parar al norteamericano? Seguramente sí. Scott no sería capaz de tener sexo con él así como así en ese sofá. Era demasiado apresurado. Pero aún así… se había quedado un poco excitado.

Canadá no tardó en volver a la cocina. Agradeció a los cielos que Kumajiro no se había percatado de lo que había sucedido en el sofá a sus espaldas. Tomó una bandeja de sándwiches que había en la heladera (Un regalo de Alfred, "_por asistir a la reunión como hermano del héroe_", había dicho después de la reunión de la semana anterior).

Scott se llevó un sándwich a la boca y comenzó a masticar distraídamente. Observó la habitación. A pesar de que la casa no era muy grande, la cocina era bastante espaciosa. ¿Sería porque le gustaba cocinar? Podría decirse que sí. Matthew fue colonia de Francia durante un tiempo, por lo que podría haber heredado el gusto por la cocina de éste (¿Cómo habría hecho para soportar la comida de Inglaterra?).

-Esto… Scott-lo llamó el canadiense. El aludido le prestó atención-¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche?

Escocia lo miró algo sorprendido. Cuando el rubio le había dicho que quería que esa noche se quedara con él, no pensó mucho, creyó que sería un rato. Tragó saliva algo nervioso.

-Me da igual. Dormiré en el sofá –De haber sido Pinocho, a Scott le hubiera crecido la nariz con ese comentario. Era obvio que no le daba simplemente igual. Quería dormir con Matthew en sus brazos, de preferencia en la cama del canadiense. ¿Pero aguantaría así como si nada la cercanía del canadiense sin hacer algo aparte de dormir?

-No te dejaré dormir en el sofá-dijo el rubio, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del escocés. El mayor sintió un cosquilleo en su interior ante el contacto repentino. El otro se sonrojó un poco. Quería decirle a Escocia que deseaba dormir con él esa noche. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Decidió arriesgarse, y tomó aire antes de sugerirle la idea –Quiero que duermas conmigo.

Fue el turno del británico para sonrojarse. Canadá realmente lo sorprendía cada vez más a medida que ese día transcurría. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo anonado por lo que el canadiense le había dicho. El norteamericano le dio una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

Ambos quedaron un rato en silencio, comiendo tranquilamente. Todo esto se vio interrumpido por fuertes golpes contra la puerta. Mathew se alarmó, ¿quién golpearía así la puerta, en la noche?

-_BROTHER_-gritó alguien del otro lado. Canadá reconoció esa voz enseguida. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, que de Alfred. Matthew suspiró y, susurrándole un "_lo siento_" a Escocia, fue a abrirle la puerta a su desesperado hermano mayor.

Al girar el picaporte, el estadounidense cayó cuan largo era sobre el suelo. Se acomodó los anteojos torcidos, y con los ojos azules centelleando, paseó la mirada por toda la casa.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con un tono de voz espeluznante.

-¿Dónde está qué?

-ESCOCIA-exclamó Estados Unidos, y giró hacia Matthew, para tomarlo de los hombros y comenzar a zarandearlo – ¡Dime dónde rayos está ese pervertido! ¡Y no digas que se fue del país, que vi su auto estacionado cuando llegué!

-_El pervertido_, se encuentra aquí. Y deja de sacudir tanto a Matthew-dijo el escocés, apareciendo de la puerta de la cocina, con un tomo algo amargo.

-Tú-dijo entre dientes el norteamericano mayor, soltando a Canadá –_Iggy_ me lo contó todo.

-¿_Iggy_?-preguntó Escocia confundido.

-Tu hermano, Inglaterra. Me dijo que estabas enamorado… –hizo una pausa para señalar al canadiense, que posaba su mirada en Alfred y en Scott como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis –…de mi hermano.

Canadá enrojeció. Pero lo hizo aún más cuando escuchó la respuesta de Escocia.

-Pues el estúpido Inglaterra no te mintió. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Estados Unidos abrió mucho sus ojos azules. No esperaba que el mayor de los Kirkland admitiera las cosas así como así. En realidad, ¿qué estaba esperando Alfred? Pues, nada en concreto, sólo quería asegurarse de que el escocés gruñón no obligara a su dulce e inocente hermano a hacer cosas indebidas en contra de la voluntad del norteamericano menor. Creyó que los descubriría en una situación comprometedora, así como en las películas que a él tanto le gustaban.

El autoproclamado héroe entrecerró los ojos tras las gafas, y, haciéndole señas amenazantes a Scott, se fue por dónde había entrado. Canadá alzó la mano para saludarlo, pero el estadounidense salió furioso sin saludar y se metió en el auto enfurruñando.

Mientras el menor cerraba la puerta, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco identificado con el estadounidense. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si algún otro país tuviera intenciones amorosas con alguno de sus hermanos menores. Como por ejemplo, el francés que tanto perseguía a Irlanda. Sí, él también podía llegar a ser así de celoso, aunque no hubiera golpeado la puerta, sólo la hubiera derribado, como buen macho que era, sin darles tiempo a ocultar nada.

Un momento.

¿Alfred acababa de referirse a Arthur bajo el diminutivo "_Iggy_"?

Hubiera corrido desesperadamente tras el estadounidense si no fuera porque Matthew volvió a agarrar su mano. El rubio parecía haberse percatado de la repentina cara de asesino psicópata que había adoptado el rostro de Scott (Y también sospechaba la causa). Escocia dejó que Matthew lo guiara escaleras arriba, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. El dueño de la casa abrió la puerta de una habitación que el escocés reconoció como el cuarto de Canadá.

-Tú entra. Yo debo ir al baño-le avisó Canadá mientras iba a la habitación de al lado. El pelirrojo ingresó al cuarto observando todo a su alrededor. Era bastante simple. Colores como el blanco y el marrón predominaban allí, y entre los muebles había una cama de dos plazas, un armario, mesas de luz y un pequeño escritorio que daba a una ventana. Ésta última tenía una preciosa vista a un sector de la ciudad. Escocia inspeccionó los papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio, pero no vio nada interesante. Pero en la mesa de luz había algo que llamó un poco su atención. Junto con una pequeña lámpara y un reloj despertador, había un portarretratos con una foto de Canadá y Estados Unidos cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. Sonrió ante lo lindo que había quedado Matthew. Abrió uno de los cajones. Ahí encontró más fotos, pero se encontraban sueltas. Algunas eran del norteamericano junto con Francia o Inglaterra. También había fotos con su mascota o con su hermano Alfred. Incluso encontró varias junto a él o sus hermanos, Gales e Irlanda. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Y después él se creía sentimental al tener guardada su foto favorita de Canadá en el auto. Dejó las cosas como estaban y fue hacia abajo para buscar su chaqueta.

Al agarrarla, se enfrentó al dilema mental de si fumar o no uno de los cigarrillos que tenía allí guardados. Disculpándose mentalmente con el rubio, se dijo que sólo sería un ratito. Salió afuera. El jardín trasero del canadiense contaba con una pequeña barbacoa, y un lindo banco bajo un montón de árboles de roble. Se fue a sentar allí, mientras encendía su amado cigarro. No debía preocuparse mucho por su salud, dado que como nación no moriría por ese tipo de cosas. Se quedó observando el acogedor paisaje. Adoraba la casa de Canadá. Se sentía muy cómodo, como si se tratara de su segundo hogar.

Vio la puerta trasera abrirse. Matthew lo observaba parado en el umbral. Escocia se quitó el cigarro de la boca para excusarse.

-Lo siento. Debí avisarte que saldría un rato.

El canadiense fue hasta dónde el escocés. Traía consigo una manta que parecía abrigada. Tomó asiento junto al fumador y lo cubrió con una manta.

-Supuse que estarías aquí. Te vi por la ventana-admitió Canadá-Y aunque no es invierno, hace bastante frío para estar afuera.

-Esto… ¿no te molesta?-preguntó Escocia, refiriéndose al humo del cigarrillo. Matthew negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad no. No es que me guste, pero tampoco me disgusta-luego de decir eso, se recostó contra el hombro del escocés. El mayor dio otra calada a su cigarro, para luego cubrir también a Canadá con la manta.

-Matthew-lo llamó el mayor.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el rubio. Escocia lo abrazó por debajo de la manta.

-Significas todo para mí-le dijo el pelirrojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron –Me vuelves loco, Matthew-admitió, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules del otro. El norteamericano se incorporó un poco para besar la mejilla del británico.

-Te diría que te amo, pero creo que ya usamos mucho esa frase por hoy. Aún así, lo volveré a decir. _I love you_, Scott Kirkland.

Ante esas palabras, especialmente las últimas, una sensación mil veces mejor que la de su cigarrillo inundó al escocés. Apagó el dichoso cigarro, y al tener su otra mano libre, rodeó a Canadá con los dos brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Algunos cabellos le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. El rubio correspondió al abrazo, apegándose al cuerpo del mayor y escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

-Todo esto es un poco nuevo para mí-dijo Scott por lo bajo-pero no sería ninguna molestia acostumbrarme.

Canadá soltó una risita. Para él, esas sensaciones también eran completamente nuevas. Se despegó un poco del escocés, y le hizo tímidas señas con la cabeza para que entraran a la casa. El más alto asintió con la cabeza, recogió la manta y ambos se adentraron en la casa.

Escocia se metió en el baño. Metió las manos bajo la canilla, y se humedeció la cara y el pelo. Se relajó para lo que vendría después. Le hubiera gustado tomar un baño, pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Canadá. Pero no se veía capaz de soportar toda la noche en la misma cama del canadiense sin haberse relajado antes. Suspiró y entreabrió la puerta del baño.

-Matthew…-lo llamó. El aludido se asomó por la habitación -¿No es mucha molestia si… tomo un baño?-preguntó finalmente el escocés. El canadiense negó con la cabeza, y buscó una toalla para darle a Escocia. El europeo la tomó dándole las gracias con un beso en la frente.

Cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se metió en la bañera, aunque no quería llenarla, por lo que sólo utilizó la ducha para darse un baño rápido. _Eres un maldito abusador de hospitalidades canadienses_ dijo una vocecita algo irritante en su interior. Algo enojado consigo mismo, terminó de bañarse rápido y se enfrentó al dilema de con qué ropa dormiría. Si fuera por él, se metería en la cama sólo con ropa interior o completamente desnudo. Suspirando, se puso su bóxer y sus pantalones. Que lo disculpara el canadiense, pero dormiría con el torso desnudo. Esa camisa blanca era demasiado incómoda. Se secó apenas con la toalla, y luego la colgó. Fue con su ropa hasta la habitación de Canadá.

Cuando Matthew vio a Scott aparecer desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con pequeñas gotas de agua en diversos lugares del torso, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre el escocés. Sobre su musculoso, bien formado y jodidamente perfecto torso digno de un dios griego.

El escocés dejó su ropa sobre una silla y se sentó junto al rubio. Éste último traía un simple pijama de color celeste. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos junto a la mesita de luz, y luego se metió en la cama. Escocia no tardó en imitarlo. Una vez tapados, el mayor no tardó en abrazar al canadiense. Este último se encontraba de espaldas al británico. Se dio cuenta de que el canadiense también se había bañado, seguramente antes de su encuentro con él en el jardín. Con esa ropa tan suave que el canadiense traía puesta, era como abrazar un osito de peluche. Uno un poco grande, pero sería el favorito de Scott, por lejos.

Canadá sintió los brazos desnudos del europeo rodearlo. Cerró los ojos, y bostezó. Se acurrucó más contra el mayor.

Definitivamente, en ese día pasaron muchas cosas.

Holaaaaaaa :3 Espero que les haya gustado! Últimamente estuve viendo Junjou Romántica, y me hace vomitar arcoíris. Ese arcoíris es todo el fluff que se encuentran leyendo D: Me inspira a escribir estas cosas hiper tiernas, cursis y románticas xD. Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy :D Muchas gracias a ustedes, que siempre dejan comentarios. Y sé que hay otros que leen, agregan a favoritos y no comentan è_e "Traffic Stats" nunca miente LOL. No tengan miedo, que el botón de postear review no miente ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Canadá. El dueño de la habitación entreabrió los ojos. Se removió un poco sobre la cama. Por alguna razón que en ese momento no se le venía a la mente, se sentía más cómodo que muchas otras mañanas. Al estar recién despierto, le costó un poco reconocer un par de fuertes brazos que le rodeaban el cuerpo. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, y sonrió levemente al sentir la respiración fuerte y acompasada de cierto pelirrojo que estaba a sus espaldas. Despertó en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, ya que por la noche habían caído rendidos. El rubio se acomodó más contra el pecho de Escocia. Podría quedarse a dormir un rato más, pero una vez que se despertaba por las mañanas era difícil que se volviera a dormir. Aunque no le pareció mala idea darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Scott. El mayor estaba profundamente dormido. Los mechones de cabello rojo caían sobre su frente. Tenía la mitad de la cara aplastada contra la almohada. Matthew sonrió y lo quedó mirando. El europeo era increíblemente guapo.

Después de un rato de observarlo dormir sin que Escocia se moviera ni un ápice, el norteamericano le dio unos golpecitos en la cara, pero el británico seguía durmiendo. Sin duda era de sueño pesado. Lo golpeó un poco más fuerte. El pelirrojo se removió un poco. Canadá volvió a repetir la misma acción, con la misma fuerza. Esa vez, Scott gruñó algo que era imposible de entender y que sonaba agresivo, pero aún así siguió durmiendo. El rubio le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. El escocés ronroneó como un gato. Matthew aguantó la risa, aunque le fue imposible disimular su sonrisa. Se maravillaba con las distintas formas de reaccionar que tenía el escocés mientras dormía.

Volvió a darle un beso en el cuello, esta vez un poco más largo. Scott se removió de una manera un poco brusca y volvió a ronronear, aunque un poco más salvaje. Y lo mismo un par de veces más, hasta que Canadá sintió los brazos del británico presionarle un poco más la cintura. Decidió parar o el escocés dormido lo terminaría violando. Aunque no es que no lo quisiera. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Escocia querría? Matthew nunca había tenido su primera vez, de hecho, la única persona con la que pensó que podría hacer el amor, se trataba del escocés a su lado. Pero no quería apresurar demasiado las cosas.

Los brazos del mayor aflojaron un poco el agarre. Al canadiense le hubiera gustado seguir experimentando, pero los ojos de Scott comenzaron a abrirse. Al principio los entreabrió un poco, dejando entrever un poco su color verde. Los volvió a cerrar al instante, mientras se los frotaba con la mano.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa de la luz, y con la voz muy ronca. El canadiense miró el reloj de la mesa de luz.

-Son las 9:30.

-¿De la mañana?-Canadá casi golpeaba a Scott por hacer tal pregunta, pero se contuvo. Alfred podía ser peor, y además, las neuronas del escocés parecían trabajar lentamente cuando se levantaba. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó los lentes, y fue al baño, dejando a Escocia en la cama para que se levante a su ritmo.

Al volver, creyó que se encontraría con Escocia vistiéndose. Pero esos cinco minutos que había estado ausente, el pelirrojo los usó para acomodarse de vuelta en la cama y volver a dormir. Se encontraba bocarriba, despatarrado en la cama de dos plazas. El rubio lo miró atónito, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el británico fuera tan perezoso por las mañanas. Todavía con su piyama puesto (Pero más despierto que Escocia, sin duda), se subió a la cama, y se acostó encima del escocés. No es que Matthew fuera pesado, pero su masa corporal si contaba. El más alto hizo una mueca ante el peso extra sobre él. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el canadiense se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, con brazos y piernas.

El pelirrojo abrazó de la misma forma a Canadá, y lo giró para quedar posicionado encima de él. Su expresión todavía estaba un poco grogui, pero estaba un poco más consiente. El norteamericano se sonrojó un poco e intentó apartar a Escocia de encima de él. El mayor no lo dejó. Acercó su cuerpo más al del rubio y se quedó encima de él. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Scott!-balbuceó el canadiense-¡Me aplastas! ¡Y no te duermas!

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, el pelirrojo no movió su cuerpo de encima de Canadá. Este último seguía dando empujoncitos, tratando de quitarse al británico de encima. Scott podría haberse dormido así, pero prefería ser él quien tuviera al canadiense entre los brazos, y además, parecía que su peso era bastantes molesto para Canadá. Se movió de encima de Matthew para acostarse a su lado. El rubio respiró aliviado y buscó la mirada del británico. Esbozó una sonrisa que, a los ojos del otro, iluminaba más la habitación que la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Buenos días-le dijo a Escocia. El mayor también sonrió y le revolvió los dorados cabellos.

-_Good morning_- saludó en respuesta Scott. Aún con pereza, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno-le avisó Canadá.

Scott fue hasta el baño. Se peinó un poco su rebelde cabello, y se lavó la cara. Alguien debía darle una felicitación desde el cielo, dado que no había hecho nada indebido con el canadiense. Pero no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Aunque una parte de él se moría de ganas de hacer suyo a Matthew, otra disfrutaba de los inocentes momentos juntos. Aún así, había algo que todavía no le cuadraba. Alguien le besaba el cuello mientras dormía. Sabía que debía ser Canadá, ¿pero porqué? Tampoco se excedió, no tenía ninguna marca de ningún tipo. ¿Acaso tan urgido estaba que se lo había imaginado? Esos labios suaves se sentían tan bien contra su piel. Se acomodó la camisa y salió del baño.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Se encontró con el rubio, todavía en piyama y con pantuflas, dándole de comer a su mascota. Dos tazas de café y varias tostadas recién hechas se encontraban en la mesa. Tomó asiento y se quedó observando al rubio. Kumajiro lo miró algo curioso, pero no le dio mucha importancia al extraño invitado.

El dueño de la casa tomó asiento frente a su invitado. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. El teléfono del canadiense comenzó a sonar. El rubio se disculpó con Escocia y fue a atender. Una voz muy chillona casi le rompió el tímpano al gritar "_Brother!_"

-Hola, Alfred-contestó amablemente el canadiense.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No perdiste nada, no es así?

-No, ¿porqué?-preguntó extrañado

-Me refiero a si ese escocés pervertido te robó algo...

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, como tu virginidad

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Canadá, algo sonrojado -

-Eso espero. Sabes que no me fío de Escocia, por más que sea mi cuñado

-No le digas cuñado, no somos novios formalmente…

-No, por supuesto que no. Lo digo por Inglaterra-

Como si hubiera estado escuchando lo que decía el estadounidense, Escocia se tensó. Algo le decía que debía hablar seriamente con su hermano menor.

-Ah… bueno Alfred… si era sólo eso…

-Por supuesto que no. Yo, el héroe, debo asegurarme que estés en condiciones. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Desayunando.

-Uy, me has hecho recordar que yo también debo desayunar. Y más teniendo en cuenta la noche tan movida que tuve con _Iggy_ ayer…

-¡No quiero saber las cosas que haces con él!-exclamó Canadá, irritado, y colgó el teléfono, dejando a Alfred contar con todo detalle su _noche movida_ con Arthur. Escocia lo miró levantando la ceja. Sospechaba lo que Estados Unidos podría haberle dicho al canadiense. Y no le gustaba nada. Matthew le sonrió y le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Pero parecía que su tiempo juntos no iba a durar mucho más, dado que el jefe del escocés lo llamó, avisándole que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. El europeo maldijo internamente, y se despidió de Canadá, agradeciéndole de corazón toda la hospitalidad brindada. Matthew sólo se sonrojó y le dijo que no había problemas. Y luego le preguntó tímidamente algo.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Muy pronto-le respondió Escocia, besándole la frente, mientras rodeaba su cintura y lo atraía hacia él para juntar sus cuerpos –Pero antes debes ir tú a mi casa.

-De acuerdo. Iré en cuando pueda-dijo el canadiense, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntas de pie para besar los labios del escocés.

El británico correspondió al beso instantáneamente. Ambos sabían que extrañarían mucho al otro. El norteamericano acarició la espalda del más alto al separarse de Escocia, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el grito de un viejo gruñón que decía "¡búsquense un hotel!" los hizo mirarlo con mala cara, pero al fin y al cabo, separarse.

-Hasta pronto-le dijo Canadá, dándole un último beso en la mejilla. Escocia sonrió, algo triste, pero sonrió.

-Te estaré esperando, Matthew-dijo, para luego subirse a su auto y ver como el canadiense lo saludaba desde lejos.


	8. Chapter 8

Al llegar a su país y hablar con su jefe, a Escocia todavía le quedaban cosas por hacer. Cosas que debía hablar. Hablar con sus hermanos menores. Excepto con Gales. Pero el último nombrado no tardó en telefonearlo una vez que se enteró de que el pelirrojo estaba de nuevo en territorio británico.

-Ya me enteré de las noticias-le dijo, con un casi imperceptible tono de malicia en su voz.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Scott, haciéndose el que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando.

-Que pasaste la noche con Canadá. _Parece que alguien es un travieso~_ –respondió Deian, con un tono algo burlón.

-¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? –

-Hombre, anoche no estuviste en casa.

-Eso no significa que estuviera con Canadá.

-Bueno, yo le conté a Estados Unidos que estabas enamorado de Canadá. Entonces el _yankee_ habló con Arthur, y _Artie_ confirmó que era cierto. Luego América fue a la casa de su hermanito y te vio con él-terminó de explicar Gales, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que el otro no podía ver.

-Te felicito por tu explicación, pero sigues sin justificar por qué lo sabes.

-Ah sí, _United States_ le contó a _England_, _Artie_ a Francia para sacárselo de encima, el francés se lo dijo a Irlanda en una cita que tuvieron mientras tú no estabas, y Cian me puso al tanto a mí.

-Con que es eso… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

-¿Qué?

-Repíteme eso de "el francés se lo dijo a Irlanda en una cita".

-Eh… -desde el otro lado de la línea, Deian se palmeó la mejilla por haber metido la pata -¡Arréglatelas con Cian!-y cortó.

-Maldito francés pervertido, acosador de hermanos menores. Imbécil. Y lo mismo para el _fucking America_. Y ahora resulta que es mi cuñado desde dos puntos de vista distintos-y así, Escocia comenzó a maldecir, mientras se dirigía a hacerle una "visita" a su hermano Irlanda.

La casa del pelirrojo menor no estaba muy lejos. Aunque por el camino se cruzó con Inglaterra, que se encontraba en _North Ireland_.

-Arthur Kirkland-escupió Scott algo enojado. También debía hablar con en inglés, aunque planeaba hacerlo después. Pero si se le presentaba así por casualidad, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, _you bastard_?

-Adivina, _Iggy_.

Inglaterra apartó la vista, algo sonrojado. Estúpido Estados Unidos, se le había ido la lengua cuando se encontró con Escocia. ¡Si le había dicho que lo llamara _Iggy_ sólo cuando los dos estaban a solas!

-Mira-le dijo Inglaterra-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Además el es menor que yo, no es como que yo no sepa poner orden en mis asuntos.

-Eso es lo peor. No puedo dejarte en manos de ese proyecto barato de héroe hollywoodense.

-Sólo es un poco infantil –Scott lo miró acusadoramente-Bueno, es bastante infantil.

-¡Es un pendejo! Me preocupa que estés en manos de _eso_.

-Con que te preocupa…-le dijo maliciosamente Inglaterra. Escocia se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

-Mira. Hagamos como que esta conversación nunca sucedió, y acompáñame a hablar con Cian.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado Arthur.

-¡Por su cita con el francés pervertido!-

-¿Una cita? ¿Irlanda… estuvo en una cita… con Francia? ¿Con el _wine bastard_?-Inglaterra comenzó a mostrarse enojado a medida que asimilaba la información. Escocia se percató de que metió la pata. Debía hacer que Inglaterra desistiera. Si él se había puesto _un poco_ histérico al enterarse de eso, no quería saber lo que podría llegar a hacer el rubio, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que el inglés odiaba a Francis. Iba a decir algo para persuadir a Inglaterra de no ir, pero el menor lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró con paso decidido hasta la casa de Irlanda.

No muy lejos de allí, Gales corría a toda velocidad hacia el mismo destino que los dos mayores. Intentó llamar a Irlanda, pero no contestaba. Debía estar escuchando (como siempre) la música de U2 a todo volumen. Cuando llegó, pateó la puerta. El irlandés, que se encontraba en su silla favorita se sobresaltó y casi soltó un grito no muy masculino.

-¿Deian?

-¡Cian!-exclamó alterado Gales -¡Rápido! ¡Estás en apuros!

-¿Eh?- dijo perezoso el irlandés, quitándose los auriculares – ¿Porqué tan alterado? Tómate una cerveza y cuéntame tus dramas amorosos ~

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Escocia viene a toda velocidad! ¡Sabe de lo tuyo con Fran…!

-Déjate de de decir tonterías. Tú sólo quieres cambiar de tema, pero no te dejaré.

-¡Pero Scott…!

-Deja de hablar de _Scotland_, ni que él fuera tu interés amoroso. ¿O acaso eres incestuoso?-Irlanda preguntó esto último un poco alarmado.

-¡Qué no, hombre! ¡Te digo que Scott viene hacia aquí…!

-Siempre cambiando de tema cuando te conviene. Mira, si no me cuentas, haré que me pagues la cerveza durante todo el mes, y eso que recién empieza noviembre~

-¡No! ¡Préstame atención, idiota, nuestro hermano mayor sabe que tú andas con el francés…!

-Si sigues así será durante dos meses. Uh, diciembre es el mes que sigue, y mira que ahí están todas las fiestas. Y no te perdonaré año nuevo sólo porque sea el último día del año~

-Cian, ponte serio-seguía insistiendo Gales.

-Bueno, si hablamos de ponernos serios, entonces no tengo problema en seguir aumentando el castigo por no contarme, eh. Entonces quedamos en que le pagarás también el whisky a Scott. Y mira que el whisky es caro. Y mira que el whisky que le gusta a Scott es el caro de los más caros.

-¡Cian!

-Aunque podrías repartirte los gastos con Arthur~

-¡No metas a Arthur! ¡Estoy hablando de Scott…!

-Oh sí, hablando de eso, los veo por la ventana. Vienen casi corriendo. Qué lindo, una reunión familiar en mi casa~

-¡Oh no!

-Oh sí. Pero me pregunto, ¿porqué traen esas caras enojadas?

-Irlanda…

-¿Sí?

-Corre por tu vida…-

El de cabello naranja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dado que Inglaterra pateó la puerta en ese mismo instante.

-¡Cian Kirkland! ¡Exijo una explicación!-gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?-Arthur lo miró enojado, era obvio que le hablaba a él -¿Todavía resentido por la broma telefónica que te hice el último día de los inocentes? Man, supéralo.

-¿Fuiste tú el de la broma del año pasado?

-Oh no, creí que ya lo sabías. Eso explica porque no estabas tan enojado.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-Oye, oye, ¿no venías por otra cosa?-se defendió el irlandés, intentando cambiar de tema -¿Quieres una cerveza?

-¡Mejor invita con una cerveza a la rana!

-¿Rana?

-¡A Francia!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Francia con todo esto?-preguntó Cian, aparentando indiferencia.

-Que andas por ahí saliendo con el _wine bastard_…

-¡Gales!-reprochó Irlanda enojado, ya que Deian era el único de sus hermanos al que le había contado sobre eso.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó el castaño -¡Les conté sólo lo de la cita! ¡Se me escapó! ¡Y se lo conté a Escocia! ¡No tengo idea de lo que Inglaterra hace aquí! ¡Lo juro!

La alarma de hermano mayor celoso se activó en Scott.

-"Sólo lo de la cita"-citó-¿Acaso hay algo más que debamos saber, _Little brother_?

Irlanda enrojeció. Gales se tapó la boca con las manos, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a abrir la boca jamás (aunque sería imposible cumplirlo). A Inglaterra le costó un poco reaccionar, pero luego una profunda mirada de horror cruzó su rostro.

-¿Qué has hecho, Cian?-volvió a preguntar Scott, aunque a diferencia de Inglaterra, estaba algo más tranquilo. Ya se había desahogado con el inglés, antes.

-¿Yo? Nada… -dijo con falsa inocencia-Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Canadá ayer? A ti sí que debería preguntarte que hiciste ayer.

-No te incumbe-gruñó el escocés.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. Pero no me dejarás tranquilo.

-Sólo dime qué hiciste con él y te dejaré en paz.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.

-Está bien-dijo Irlanda, y luego confesó-Francia habló conmigo en la reunión. Me invitó a una cita. No era la primera vez que salíamos, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que venimos saliendo-Inglaterra y Escocia fruncieron el ceño ante esa confesión. Gales no, ya que él lo sabía- Y bueno, en esta última cita… fuimos a su casa y luego…-Irlanda se sonrojó y bajó la mirada antes de seguir –Hicimos el amor… y… eso fue lo que pasó.

Se hizo un súbito silencio ante eso último. Gales miraba nervioso a sus dos hermanos mayores, mientras que Irlanda se encontraba completamente rojo. Inglaterra y Escocia estaban completamente inexpresivos.

-Bien-concluyó Scott, sorprendentemente calmado –Vamos a castrar a Francia.

Arthur le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a casa de su cuñado. Cian comenzó a protestar.

-_Fucking Scotland!_ Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

-A ti. No a él-le recordó el escocés.

Los dos mayores fueron hacia casa de Francis. Los menores se quedaron en casa del irlandés.

-Esto…-comenzó Deian.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te juro que si Francia no sale vivo de esta, me financiarás todos los festejos del día de _Saint Patrick_ de aquí hasta que la _Poblacht na hÉireann _**(*)** deje de existir!

Gales tragó saliva. Esta vez, el de cabello naranja estaba completamente enojado.

Un poco lejos de allí, cierto rubio francés estaba cómodamente sentado en su jardín, admirando sus rosales, con una copa de vino tinto en sus manos. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Bueno, sí, tener al precioso irlandés con él para poder darle su _amour_, sería perfecto.

-_France, you bastard!_-gritó de lejos cierto rubio inglés enojado.

Francis suspiró. Iba a contestarle algo, pero al ver a cierto escocés pelirrojo con cara enojada, su rostro se puso blanco. Y recibió un mensaje a su celular de parte de Cian.

"_Corre por tu vida_".

No tardó en obedecerlo.

Al otro día, Escocia se despertó con su humor de siempre. Es decir, de muy malas pulgas. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. Que es una forma educada de decir que se echó agua en cantidades masivas en la cara para tratar de despertarse. Un moretón en su brazo lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Se lo había hecho el estúpido francés para defenderse, aunque no podía quejarse: Su hermano Arthur y él habían ido nada más que con puras intenciones asesinas. No lo mataron claro, fueron a intimidar y amenazar de muerte como los buenos hermanos mayores que eran. Pero el francés al parecer se lo había tomado muy a pecho y creyó que lo iban a golpear, por lo que "atacó" primero, para luego huir. Aunque lo alcanzaron y le devolvieron el golpe. Así como buenos machos que eran. De todas formas, Francis no tenía de que quejarse, dado que Cian acudió a toda velocidad a casa del francés para comprobar que el país del _amour _se encontraba vivo. Y bueno, después de eso nadie sabe lo que fue del par de tortolitos.

Después de terminar con sus necesidades básicas en el inodoro, fue escaleras abajo para prepararse el desayuno. Mientras bebía su amado café, recibió un mensaje a su celular. Maldiciendo por adelantado a su jefe, se dispuso a leer. Pero no era de parte de su jefe. Era Canadá.

Y decía que iría de visita unos días ese fin de semana.

**(*) Significa "República de Irlanda" en irlandés.**

¿Les gustó? Sé que esto fue puro diálogo D: Pero es que debía escribir esto, no podía dejarlo de lado. Amo a esos cuatro juntos TwT. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque siempre respondo reviews (Siempre y cuando escriban desde cuentas de Fanfiction). Hasta el próximo capítulo :3.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias:** _Escenas muy subidas de tono sexualmente. No llega a lemon, pero pueden ser incómodas si no leen con cuidado. Se los advierto, escribí sólo una vez algo tipo Lime y fue hace años. Espero que no esté tan mal D:_

…

Scott se sentó en el sofá. Y se paró para mirar por la ventana. Volvió a sentarse en el mismo sofá. Miró el reloj y golpeó el piso impacientemente con su zapato, mientras se mordía el labio. Y volvía a posar su vista en la ventana.

-Mierda. ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?-dijo en voz baja.

Desde que leyó el mensaje, los días habían pasado de forma muy lenta y aburrida para el escocés. El pelirrojo simplemente iba al trabajo, volvía a su casa a tomar whisky, escuchaba las protestas de Irlanda a causa de los moretones que le habían dejado a Francia, molestaba a Inglaterra, era molestado por Gales, etc. Y esperaba pacientemente al canadiense. El rubio parecía no llegar más a su casa. Su mente no tardó en alterarse. ¿Si le había sucedido algo malo en el trayecto? ¿Tal vez Canadá se hubiera arrepentido de querer visitarlo y cortaría todo el contacto? ¿Y si simplemente todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño? Sacudió la cabeza ante eso último. No era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Incluso había preparado de todo para la ocasión. ¡Había limpiado su casa! Lo que era mucho decir, dado que limpia dos veces al año su habitación, y la casa sólo una vez en todo el año. Y se cansaba y solía dejar el trabajo por la mitad (o menos).

Otra cosa muy alarmante, era que había cocinado. ¿La horrible comida británica atacaba? Oh no, muy a su pesar, Scott cocinó algo más extranjero. Hizo algo italiano, pasta. Podría haber hecho comida francesa, pero en ese momento le había aplicado la ley del hielo a Francia. Y Escocia nunca se echaba para atrás después de aplicar la dichosa ley. Ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Su mirada viajó hasta la cocina, donde se había esforzado poniendo la mesa. Es decir, tuvo que moverse un poco durante unos minutos para poner platos, cubiertos, copas, y una flor arrancada del jardín en un florero muy poco masculino que le había regalado Polonia.

Sí todo estaba en orden. Escocia había dado lo mejor de sí… en la parte de limpiar la casa, eso lo había dejado muy cansado como para poder hacer algo perfecto con la comida. Sacó el vino de la heladera. En su país acostumbraban a cenar más temprano, pero la noche pasaba y Canadá no venía.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir a los cuatro vientos, cuando alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta. Conocía bien esos golpes suaves, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al abrir, cualquiera hubiera jurado que no había nada ni nadie allí. Pero el escocés sonrió al ver al canadiense.

-Lamento la demora. Lo que pasó fue que…-Canadá comenzó a explicarle su retraso a Escocia, pero éste no lo escuchaba. Sólo veía los finos labios del rubio, que se movían mientras hablaba. Apenas pudo rescatar palabras como "tránsito", "lluvia" y "taxi". Sin importarle el interrumpir a Matthew, tomó el mentón del canadiense, y agachando la cabeza, juntó los labios de ambos en un beso un poco brusco.

El norteamericano abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se disponía a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso, pero el británico se separó. Con los ojos verdes resplandeciendo, Escocia arrastró a Canadá dentro de la casa, mientras le decía "No me importa porque tardaste, sólo me alegra que estés aquí". Matthew fue arrastrado hacia la cocina, llevando a duras penas su maleta, donde el escocés lo sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. El pelirrojo le sirvió un plato humeante de pasta, y descorchó un vino. Mientras le servía al canadiense, este último todavía se había quedado un poco anonado por el improvisado beso de Escocia.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento frente al rubio. Empezaron a comer, mientras hablaban sobre lo que pasaron esos días, sobre todo de la _pequeña y amigable discusión_ de los británicos con Francia, y se terminaban el vino.

-Eso estuvo muy rico. ¿Lo cocinaste tú?-preguntó Canadá, que si bien no estaba muy afectado por el alcohol, estaba un poco más animado de lo usual.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo el escocés muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de todo, él puso a hervir el agua, y sirvió la pasta en los platos. Le sonrió al norteamericano -¿Te gustó el vino?-El canadiense asintió con la cabeza, mientras ayudaba a Escocia a levantar los platos.

-_Merci_-dijo Matthew por lo bajo, mientras una enigmática sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro. Scott se tensó. La última vez que el rubio había hablado en francés fue cuando comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en casa del menor.

Y la experiencia pasada le dejó una enseñanza muy valiosa: Si Matthew hablaba en francés, era porque las cosas terminarían como un sueño húmedo.

-Matthew-comenzó a decir Escocia, sentándose en una silla-¿Estás bien?

-_Oui_-le respondió mientras se sentaba frente al escocés, en otra silla.

Scott quedó mirando fijo a Canadá. Deseó que sus conclusiones de la velada anterior no fueran acertadas y que el canadiense sólo estuviera hablando francés por pura casualidad, no porque sus alocadas hormonas le provocaran hacerlo. Al pelirrojo se le antojaba un whisky en ese momento. Se levantó a buscarlo, aunque su sentido común le decía "No lo hagas, no lo hagas". Ignorándolo (como muchas otras veces), tomó dos vasos y vertió generosas cantidades de líquido en ambos, además de hielo. Le dio uno al canadiense, mientras su parte sensata volvía a repetirle "Detente ya, si Matthew se pone así de cachondo estando sobrio, no querrás saber lo que será de él estando ebrio". Y Scott volvió a ignorar eso. Él podría cuidar perfectamente de Canadá, dado que un solo vaso de whisky sólo lo pondría un poquito alegre. Ni siquiera creía que el rubio disfrutara de una bebida tan fuerte…

Se equivocó. Canadá disfrutaba tanto del buen vino como de un fuerte whisky. Los contenidos de ambos vasos no tardaron en desaparecer en cuestión de poco rato. El de ojos azules pestañeó un poco. No es que nunca tomara whisky, pero no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, y aunque era más resistente al alcohol que cierto inglés cejón, estaba un poquito mareadito. Pero se le pasó en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente (y campo de visión) era el sexy pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sentado con las piernas levemente abiertas, y las manos detrás de la nuca. ¡Era una maldita invitación para comérselo entero!

Decidido, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba el escocés. Éste parpadeó atónito, ¿Qué significaba esa seductora sonrisa que cruzaba los labios del más bajo? Los ojos azules de Matthew tenían cierto brillo encantador que impedía que los ojos verdes de Scott se despegaran de éste. Canadá se sentó encima de Escocia, pasando los brazos por el cuello del mayor, de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara. Scott apenas podía reaccionar. Debió haber pensado más racionalmente. El canadiense y el whisky eran una muy mala combinación.

El norteamericano juntó su frente con la del europeo. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaron. Y el rubio acercó su boca lentamente hacia la del otro. Scott se tensó al sentir los suaves labios de Canadá rozando los suyos. No aguantaba un segundo más. Sus manos, que anteriormente descansaban bajo su nuca, se trasladaron a la cintura del canadiense. Canadá, al sentir el firme toque del escocés, lo besó. No era como el beso del británico cuando el menor golpeó su puerta, era como aquél día en la casa del más bajo. Los labios de ambos se juntaban de forma lenta y suave, pero a un ritmo que aceleraba entre cada pausa que hacían para tomar un poco de aire. El rubio acarició los hombros y el pecho de Scott, pasando sus manos sobre la fina tela blanca de la camisa. Escocia sujetaba con más fuerza la cintura de Matthew.

El escocés comenzó a avivar el beso más. Mordisqueó con suavidad los labios del canadiense. El norteamericano sujetó con fuerza los cabellos rojos del otro. Escocia lamió los labios ajenos, intentando profundizar el beso todavía más. Canadá abrió la boca, y la lengua del británico comenzó a jugar con la suya. El rubio se sentía increíblemente. Se apretó más contra el otro. El mayor bajó las manos hacia las caderas del menor, y acarició la piel, levantándole poco a poco la camisa que tenía puesta. Las manos de Scott, recorriendo desesperadamente su cintura, vientre y espalda baja, hacían que Matthew deseara sentir a Escocia más cerca de él. No era suficiente. Apretó sus piernas a ambos costados del escocés, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. El pelirrojo era aún más susceptible a ese contacto que aquella vez que se encontraba dormido. Dejando escapar suspiros de satisfacción, levantó a Matthew de las caderas y lo sentó más cerca, algo que hizo que sus miembros se rozaran. El pelirrojo sintió que comenzaba a excitarse bastante. La cálida boca de Matthew, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel de su cuello lo volvía loco. Llevó sus manos al redondo y bien formado trasero del menor. Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Canadá al sentir el lugar en el cual el escocés había puesto las manos. Éste dio un apretón en una nalga. El canadiense no aguantó, y olvidándose de que estaban en una simple silla, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Escocia, dejando el bien formado pecho al desnudo. No se molestó en quitarle la prenda del todo, simplemente volvió a besarle los labios de forma desesperada y deslizar sus manos por todo el torso.

Una vocecita impertinente y aguafiestas en el interior de Scott le dijo que si seguía adelante tal vez se arrepentiría. Que arriba de la silla del comedor no era el lugar. Pero el escocés mandó todo eso a la mierda. Simplemente quería sentir a Canadá como nunca antes. Él imitó la acción del canadiense y se deshizo de la camisa del rubio en cuestión de segundos, arrojándola hacia algún lugar de la cocina. No tardó en deshacerse de la suya tampoco. Acarició el pecho y la espalda de Matthew. Se separó un poco del rubio, dejando el húmedo beso por la mitad, parar poder admirar la belleza de su acompañante. Los ojos azules brillando; los labios entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados, mojados; la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas, los mechones de cabello dorado despeinados, su cuerpo tan cerca de él. Era jodidamente hermoso.

Y se dio cuenta que, por más que deseara eso con todas sus fuerzas, Matthew no se merecía una primera vez así. Sí, Scott estaba pensando en los demás. Completamente urgido y excitado, pero al fin y al cabo, preocupado por su canadiense.

El rubio lo miró un poco extrañado. ¿Qué pensaba Escocia? ¿Por qué hacía detenido el momento? Se sintió mal ¿Y si él se había excedido y lo puso demasiado incómodo? No creyó que estuviera incómoda, dado las ganas con las que le había agarrado el trasero y rozado sus órganos reproductivos. Respirando agitadamente, le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo hacerlo-respondió serio el pelirrojo, también entre jadeos –No en esta situación. No en una silla en la cocina. No si tal vez estás actuando bajo efectos del alcohol. No soy capaz… de hacerte el amor así-completó, fijando su mirada esmeralda en los ojos azules del menor.

A Matthew se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sintió ganas de llorar. Scott lo había conmovido. Podría ser una estupidez, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación y las ganas inmensas que ambos tenían, para Canadá significó mucho. Levantándose de arriba del escocés, se puso de pie y recogió las camisas de ambos. Le tendió la blanca a Escocia.

-Matthew…-le dijo él, mientras tomaba la camisa. El rubio sólo sonrió.

-Descuida. No sucede nada. Lo siento. Es difícil para mí no pasarme de la raya, teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que estás-Oh dios, ¿Canadá había dicho eso en voz alta? El menor quiso que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento. El pelirrojo sólo lo miró algo sorprendido, aunque luego reaccionó y besó la mejilla del norteamericano.

-Debo ir al baño-le dijo, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba-Si necesitas uno, también hay uno aquí abajo.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta del baño. Dirigió su mirada a su pene algo erecto. Hizo una mueca. Deseó para sus adentros que Canadá no se hubiera percatado de ese _detalle_. Se bajó el cierre de los pantalones, que lo apretaban bastante. Se los quitó al igual que los zapatos. El bóxer azul acentuaba todavía más su _problemita_. Suspirando, tomó una toalla y la mordió. No le gustaría poner a Matthew en la incómoda situación de oírlo gemir mientras se masturbaba. ¿Y si su francés interior salía a luz y lo terminaba violando? Scott no quería ser violado por el rubio (aunque tal vez alguna vez se dejaría), él era quién quería penetrar por detrás a Matthew y… esos pensamientos lo ponían más loco aún. Se tendría que bajar la manito. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a tocarlo de arriba abajo. Se sentía como un imbécil. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho eso? Hacía meses. Su vida sexual era prácticamente nula. Había besado a unas cuantas personas, pero nunca llegó a desvirgarse. Era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero es que la única persona con la que tenía pensado hacer ese tipo de cosas era Matthew. La única persona que ocupaba su mente en momentos de ese tipo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

Un rato después, finalmente se corrió. Gimió tan alto que, de no haber sido por la toalla, el canadiense lo hubiera tomado como un gran necesitado. Se lavó las manos hasta sacarse todo el líquido blanquecino. Se ruborizó. No le hubiera gustado que nadie lo viera en esa situación. Él, que podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, masturbándose en el baño, cuando tenía al bombón de todas sus fantasías en una habitación cercana. Eso daba pena, comparado con lo que podría hacerle el canadiense.

Poniendo la ropa a lavar, y vistiéndose con algo más cómodo, bajó de vuelta hasta donde estaba Canadá, sentado en el sofá de la casa. Éste al parecer se había bañado. Sí, el rubio había optado por darse una ducha de agua helada para calmar un _pequeño problema_ bastante parecido al del escocés.

El británico tomó asiento al lado del rubio. El menor le dirigió una mirada de reproche, como si dijera "Sé lo que estuviste haciendo en el baño". Scott intentó no pensar en eso, y encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando una de esas películas de comedia hollywoodense que al escocés no le hacían ni gracia, aunque el canadiense a veces soltara pequeñas risas ante las situaciones en las cuales se veía envuelto el protagonista. Sólo por eso soportó la película, aunque lo que menos hizo fue verla. Se dedicó a maravillarse con el sonido de las risas del canadiense, abrazar su cuerpo, jugar con su pelo, o simplemente mirarlo como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

La película terminó. Escocia apagó el televisor apenas empezaron los créditos. Canadá bostezó, de forma adorable a ojos del escocés.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño-dijo el pelirrojo. Subió al rubio a su espalda, y subiendo las escaleras con él a caballito, lo dejó en su cama.

Esa noche no harían nada. Canadá se abrazó a una almohada, mientras Escocia se acostaba a su lado, quitándole la almohada de las manos y poniéndosela bajo la cabeza al menor.

Matthew lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Scott lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche, al igual que la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Después de ese día, había extrañado el tener al rubio entre sus brazos. Canadá se apretó contra el cuerpo de Escocia y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El mayor le pasó una mano por el pelo, y extendió su mano para apagar la pequeña lámpara que había cerca de la cama.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando ese aroma tan agradable que tenía Matthew, y se dio cuenta que nunca antes hubiera imaginado la cantidad de sensaciones que aquel canadiense le generaba.

…

Bueno, espero que mis momentos subidos de tono no hayan sido muy sosos o desagradables Dx. Aunque es entretenido escribir a Canadá afrancesado xD. Espero sus reviews. Háganme feliz :3


	10. Chapter 10

Un ruido muy fino y agudo hizo que Escocia arrugara el entrecejo entre sueños. Otro insistente ruido. Esta vez entreabrió los ojos y se removió incómodo. Después de que el mismo ruido sonó un par de veces más, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del timbre. Y también golpeaban la puerta insistentemente. Salió de la cama, dejando a Canadá durmiendo plácidamente. Se puso una bata, bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta, mientras abría torpemente los ojos para no dar un paso en falso y caerse.

Abrió la puerta, y parpadeó torpemente un par de veces. Eran sus hermanos menores: Gales, que sonreía pícaramente; Irlanda, que parecía nervioso; E Inglaterra, que traía cierta expresión de amargura.

-_Good morning_-saludó Gales. Escocia lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué rayos hacían allí? Irlanda comenzó a pegar saltitos para ver qué había detrás del escocés.

-¿Qué haces?-gruñó Scott.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Scott! ¡Limpiaste tu casa!-contestó Cian. Los demás se alarmaron y quisieron entrar a comprobarlo. Escocia bloqueó la puerta.

-¿Porqué vinieron?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Trato de ver si Canadá está aquí, pero parece que no se puede ni mover. Hombre, no tendrías que haber sido tan brusco con él anoche~- contestó Cian. El mayor lo miró sorprendido.

-Eres un malpensado. No hicimos ninguna de las cochinas cosas que te estás imaginando… o lo que sea que haces con el francés-le dijo Scott, aunque luego agregó para sus adentros "Pero estuvimos a punto de hacerlo…". El irlandés chasqueó la lengua. Y Deian lo miró algo decepcionado.

-Yo que creía que encontraríamos algo interesante aquí…-comentó el galés –Parece que lo único que podemos ver es a Scott recién levantado, y no es una visión demasiado agradable-arrugó la nariz y le palmeó el hombro al pelirrojo -¿Sabes que los hombres también se depilan las piernas?

-No necesito depilarme las piernas-refunfuñó Escocia algo sonrojado –No estoy tan mal. Además….

-Espera-dijo Inglaterra, alarmado-¿Deian, tú te depilas las piernas?

Gales se quedó en silencio. Luego miró a sus hermanos, algo sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza. Irlanda soltó una risotada.

-Cállate-dijo el galés castaño-Las tengo súper suaves. Muérete de envidia~

-Bueno, dejemos de sacar los trapos sucios de la gente-los calmó Arthur. Luego miró al escocés con mala cara-¿Eres tan descortés que no invitarás a tus hermanos a entrar?

-¿Eres tan descortés que te presentas en mi casa a molestarme a estas horas de la mañana?-le contestó el mayor.

-Hablas como si supieras qué hora es. Vamos, hombre, ni siquiera sabes si es de mañana o de tarde-le dijo Irlanda entre risas. Escocia resopló y les cerró la puerta en la cara. No estaba de humor para soportar a sus hermanos en esos momentos. Miró el reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana. ¿A quién mierda se le ocurría ir a molestarlo a esas horas? Sólo a ellos. Subió a su habitación, se quitó la bata, y volvió a meterse en la cama calentita, buscando abrazar el cuerpo de Matthew. En unos pocos minutos se volvió a dormir.

Estaba teniendo un sueño en el cuál él y su amado canadiense iban al Lago Ness a saludar a _Nessie_, tomar whisky (mucho whisky) y ver las nubes. Era precioso. Estaban tan juntitos, Canadá tan hermoso como siempre, el timbre de su casa sonando insistentemente…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, y una mueca de enfado apareció en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, y sin reparar en que estaba sólo en pantalones cortos, abrió la puerta enfurecido.

Como si no hubieran tenido suficiente, sus tres hermanos menores se encontraban allí.

Gales sonrió.

-Oh, creo que esta vez si te despertaste de mal humor-comentó Deian. Scott no contestó, sólo lo miró. El castaño ni se inmutó ante la severidad de la mirada del mayor. Y eso que parecía que el escocés le arrancaría la cabeza de un momento a otro.

-Mira, no me creo eso de que no hiciste nada con Canadá-replicó Irlanda.

-Son como unas viejas chusmas-gruñó Scott, a punto de volver a cerrarles la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo, miró a Arthur, y volvió a hablar-No esperaba que tú hicieras esto.

-Estoy aburrido-contestó Inglaterra.

-Consíganse una vida-respondió cortante Scott.

-No gracias, la mía está bastante movidita gracias a Francia-soltó Irlanda.

Gales lo miró horrorizado, e instantáneamente el irlandés reparó en que no debió haber dicho eso frente a sus hermanos mayores. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado irritado para hacerle caso, por lo que cerró definitivamente la puerta. Mientras subía las escaleras podía escuchar los reclamos del inglés y los miles de insultos que éste dedicaba al francés y a todos sus antepasados. Volvió a mirar la hora. Eran las 8. Sólo habían pasado dos horas. Se metió en la cama, y rodeó con sus brazos al rubio que estaba de espaldas a él. También le pasó una pierna por encima. Sólo una muestra más de cariño.

Y así como estaba, se concentró en conciliar el sueño hasta que su subconsciente, Matthew, o sus pesados hermanos lo despertaran. Sabiendo que el canadiense se quedaría un par de días con él, comenzó a imaginar la infinidad de cosas que tenía para mostrarle en su casa. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de caer rendido en brazos de Morfeo… por tercera vez.

Un rato más tarde, Matthew despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se removió entre las sábanas, y se percató de que algo le molestaba. Alzó una ceja sorprendido al ver la pierna del escocés encima de él. La apartó. Instantáneamente, Scott lo rodeó con ambas piernas y se abrazó más contra él. Era un hecho. Escocia era increíblemente molesto por las mañanas. Sobre todo si estaba dormido o medio zombi.

Canadá intentó liberarse, pero el escocés lo abrazaba con bastante fuerza, y él no tenía ganas de forzarlo, ya que lo despertaría. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente logró escurrirse de los brazos del pelirrojo. Se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras para prepararle el desayuno al dueño de la casa. Al llegar a la cocina, comenzó a revisar la heladera y realizar algo con lo que hubiera allí, que no era mucho. Debía salir a abastecer la cocina de su…. ¿novio? ¿Amigo? El rubio paró en seco con su tarea. ¿Qué eran ellos dos? No lo sabía. Pero… algo tendrían que ser. No podían ser sólo amigos, teniendo en cuenta las _cosas_ que hacían juntos. Suspiró, y comenzó a aprontar todo. Mientras lo hacía, se dijo que cuando el mayor se levantara, se lo preguntaría.

Pasó un buen rato. El desayuno estaba sobre las mesas. Canadá había lavado los platos de la noche anterior y barrido el piso. Subió a ver a Scott. Seguía dormido, pero la diferencia era que se había despatarrado sobre toda la cama. El norteamericano suspiró, y se puso los zapatos y un abrigo para ir a hacer compras.

Al poco tiempo volvió. Entró a la casa, y cuando fue a la cocina…

-¡Matthew!-exclamó una voz masculina. Era Escocia -¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó algo enojado. Cuando el pelirrojo había despertado, una cantidad de teorías (cada una más descabellada que la otra) acerca de lo que podría estar haciendo el canadiense cruzaron su cabeza a toda velocidad. Y el rubio suspiró, dado que sólo Scott se levantaba en los únicos 20 minutos que él se ausentaba.

-Lo siento. Fui a buscarte comida, dado que no tienes casi nada.

-Pero no tenías que irte sin avisarte. Me preocupé-confesó el británico, bajando la mirada. El canadiense le sonrió tímidamente mientras guardaba la comida en el refrigerador. Escocia se sentó en la mesa. Canadá también tomó asiento y lo acompañó con el desayuno. Estaba escuchando atentamente al otro hablar sobre las visitas matutinas de sus hermanos, cuando la duda de esa mañana volvió a su cabeza.

-Oye Scott-el europeo lo miró –Nosotros dos… ¿qué somos?-

El escocés se quedó de piedra ante la pregunta. Él tampoco tenía una respuesta exacta a eso. Intentó responder, pero ninguna palabra le salía de la boca. Finalmente, sólo pudo decir una de las mayores cursiladas de su vida.

-Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser especial en tu vida. Quiero ser el único que tenga tu corazón-lo tomó de las manos-Te amo Matthew. Me importa un bledo lo que seamos, sólo quiero ser el único.

El rubio se ruborizó enormemente ante eso. Nunca esperó que alguien le dijera esas cosas. Maldición, ¡Scott era increíblemente directo!

-Me dejas sin palabras-le contestó tímidamente Canadá –Pero, volviendo al tema central… esto… ¿somos novios?

-Si eso significa que los demás se den cuenta de que eres sólo mío, entonces estaría encantado de que seamos novios.

-¿Siempre eres así de celoso?

-Es parte de mi encanto-le dijo, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un suave beso en los labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario _informal_. Es decir, puteadas xD. Cosas francesas. Muy francesas.

Canadá se quedó unos tres días con Escocia. Después de su charla, Scott llevó a Matthew a conocer los lugares más lindos de su ciudad. Incluso lo llevó a conocer a _Nessie_. El canadiense apenas podía verla, sólo por escasos segundos. Escocia se desesperaba y le decía que su mascota era completamente visible.

Dejando de lado ese dilema, pasaron los días recorriendo los paisajes del país del pelirrojo. A veces se encontraban con sus hermanos menores, pero no eran un gran problema. Por las noches dormían juntos, más que nada porque Scott prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la cama.

El desliz de aquél día no volvió a repetirse. El escocés no dejaba que el canadiense fuera más allá de besos y caricias. Ni siquiera se dejó llevar aquella vez que estaban completamente solos en la cama de Escocia.

_Scott jugaba con el cabello de Matthew, y completamente distraído, envolvió su dedo en el cierto rulo que sobresalía de la cabeza rubia. El menor no se explicó como había hecho para no gemir. El británico se lo enroscaba en el dedo, lo desenroscaba, lo movía, lo peinaba. Canadá iba a explotar. Se tapaba la boca con la mano y estaba completamente rojo. Comenzó a patalear y retorcerse, lo que hizo que el europeo se fijara en él. Scott no sabía que le pasaba, por lo que le quitó la mano de la boca. El rubio no quería. El pelirrojo forcejeaba para destaparle la boca. Finalmente, cuando lo hizo, el norteamericano se abalanzó como una fiera contra él, besándolo con una pasión tan repentina que descolocó completamente al mayor. Matthew lo sujetaba de la camisa, y aprovechó la descolocación del escocés para profundizar el beso. Escocia nunca había visto así a Canadá. Bueno, sí, pero casi siempre empezaban lento. Maldiciendo el momento en el cual agarró el rulo (que más tarde se enteraría que era la zona erógena del canadiense), rompió el beso haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y comenzó a tranquilizarlo. _

Sí, el canadiense era como jugar con fuego. Podías salir quemado. O violado, algo que Scott no iba a permitir que pasara... por el momento.

Pero Matthew volvió a su país. Y sin embargo, después de pasar esos fantásticos días junto a él, cada uno tan especial a su manera, Escocia lo extrañaba mucho. Y una constante duda asaltaba su cabeza a cada rato.

¿Cuándo haría suyo al canadiense?

La verdad es que tenía ganas, pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño temor lo invadía. No quería lastimar al rubio ¿y si él era demasiado brusco y le hacía daño? Se moría de ganas de tener a Canadá diciendo su nombre entre gemidos. Simplemente no sabía que esperar. ¿Porqué no podía simplemente lanzarse a lo desconocido como en sus épocas piratas, aquellas en las cuáles nada importaba? El problema era que ahora estaba su querido Matthew, y lo último que quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato. "_No parece importarle cuando se pone en modo francés_" dijo una vocecita en su interior. Bueno, su vocecita interior tenía razón. Tal vez Canadá tenía las mismas (o más) ganas que él.

Suspiró. Debía hablar con alguien de ese tema, alguien que no sea Canadá.

Y por eso fue hacia la casa de Gales.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa del galés. Éste le abrió, con su pijama de ovejas todavía puesto.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó el castaño, algo confundido por hecho de a su hermano mayor parado en la puerta.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿Por qué el pijama de ovejas si casi es mediodía?

-Ah, es que anoche tuve fiesta descontrolada hasta el amanecer con mis _friends_.

-No sabía que tenías amigos.

-Tú cállate. Me refiero a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Corea.

-No sabía que te llevabas con ellos.

-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo-Deian hizo una pausa-Ahora dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hazme pasar y te cuento-dijo el pelirrojo. Gales lo hizo pasar y ambos tomaron asiento en la sala –Necesito tu… consejo, opinión, comentario, o lo que sea. Con respecto a cierto tema.

-¿Cierto tema? Oh dios, ¡no me digas que le fuiste infiel a Canadá!

-¡No es eso! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así? No se trata de eso. Es que… bueno, es difícil decirlo.

-Pues… para algo se inventaron las palabras-Escocia lo fulminó con la mirada-Bueno, me callo.

-Se trata de Canadá-Gales le hizo una seña para que siguiera-Verás… es que… no hemos tenido nuestra primera vez.

-¿Te refieres al sexo?

-Err… sí.

-Bueno… no le veo el problema.

-No quiero hacerle daño.

-Siempre dolerá un poco. Pero lo van a disfrutar los dos.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-No estoy autorizado a dar más información. Pero, si no te satisface mi consejo, ve a hablar con Inglaterra.

-La verdad que no me alcanza. Y no pienso ir con Arthur, me relatará sus noches apasionadas con Estados Unidos.

-Sabes que tiene tacto para esas cosas. Ve a hablar con él.

-De acuerdo-Escocia se dispuso a irse, pero Deian le llamó la atención antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Sabes que te satisface?-Scott se volvió hacia su hermano -¡Canadá!

El pelirrojo caminó despotricando contra su hermano menor, hasta que llegó a la elegante casa de su hermano inglés. Golpeó la puerta. El rubio de cejar gruesas abrió, con una humeante taza de té en su mano.

-_¿Scotland?_

-Quiero un consejo-dijo el pelirrojo. El caballero inglés lo hizo pasar. El escocés tomó asiento y fue directo al grano –Es sobre Canadá…

-¡Lo engañaste!

-Que no, carajo. Tendré sexo con Canadá por primera vez. No quiero lastimarlo-Arthur lo miró atónito.

-Esto es incómodo-dijo el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Te daría un premio por decir lo obvio.

-_Shut up_-gruñó el inglés –Bueno, Alfred y yo…

-Oh no. Sabía que comenzarías a relatarme tus cochinadas con todos los detalles incluidos.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy Francia. Sólo te iba a decir que América y yo simplemente nos dejamos llevar.

-No sé si sabes, pero no hace falta ser listo para saber eso. Quiero algo más tranquilizante que un simple "_Dolerá, pero lo disfrutará_" o que un "_Déjate llevar_". A diferencia de ustedes, par de pervertidos, yo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi pareja.

-Oh, así que ya son pareja. Qué conmovedor. Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con un par…?-pero Inglaterra no pudo terminar, ya que Escocia salió a toda velocidad de la casa.

El pelirrojo no sabía con quien más hablar. ¿Irlanda? Era su hermano menor. Es decir, Gales e Inglaterra también lo eran, pero él siempre vio a Cian como el más niño de todos. ¿Francia? Se llevaban bien, pero no lo convencía. No le quedaban muchas opciones. No era una persona muy sociable. No lo hablaría con Canadá, ya que necesitaba la opinión de alguien ajeno a la relación. Y menos con Estados Unidos. Su respuesta sería peor que la de Arthur.

Derrotado, enfiló hacia la casa de Irlanda. Fue hasta allí, pero el irlandés no se encontraba. Seguramente habría ido a su bar favorito, a dos cuadras. Maldiciendo a su hermano por querer tomar alcohol a esas horas del mediodía, fue hasta ahí. No tardó en llegar, y vio la cabeza naranja de su hermano, con una cerveza, aparentemente hablando solo. Bueno, conociendo a Cian, estaría hablando con un _leprechaum_ (O enanos millonarios, como decía mucha gente).

-¡_Por favorrrrrrr_, revélame tu secreto!-decía Cian con voz desesperada. Scott le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención –Ah, hola Scott…. ¡oh no, ha escapado! Espero que estés feliz…

-Necesito tu consejo-Irlanda casi se atragantó con la cerveza al escuchar eso saliendo de los labios de su hermano.

-¿Mi consejo? Oh dios, primero un _leprechaum_ y ahora esto.

-Sé serio. Es algo importante para mí. Tiene que ver con Canadá.

-Oh dios, ¿le pusiste los cuernos a Canadá?

-¿Porqué todos piensan que lo engañé?

-Intuición británica familiar.

-¿Qué mier…? Bueno, no importa. Es que… voy a tener mi primera vez con él, y no quiero hacerlo sentir mal.

-¡Sabía que eras virgen!

-Yo nunca dije que fuera virgen. Sólo digo que será la primera vez de nosotros dos.

-Y yo digo que si hubieras tenido sexo con anterioridad no te habrías rebajado a pedirle consejo a tu hermano menor. Pero tranquilo, guardaré el secreto.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-Por nada. Bueno, no sé, supongo que ya hablaste con Deian y Arthur antes, así que te habrán dicho los típicos clichés. Mira, seré directo. ¿Tú serás el macho dominante?

-Lo más probable.

-Entonces no te mentiré. A Canadá le dolerá como la puta madre. Se le van a caer las lágrimas de los ojos. Te enterrará las uñas hasta dejar marca. No lo penetres de una, porque sino pegará un grito que te dejará sordo, y ni aunque le metas una almohada en la boca se va a callar.

Escocia miró a su hermano entre espantado y perturbado. Espantado por la terrible verdad. Perturbado porque estaba seguro que Irlanda había pasado por eso. Había pasado por eso… con Francia.

-Pero eso es solo al principio. Después es precioso-le dijo el irlandés, intentando tranquilizarlo -¿Y sabes que es lo importante y lo que hace que sea lo mejor de todo?-Scott negó con la cabeza –Que lo hagas con la persona que amas.

El pelirrojo miró sorprendido a su hermano. No esperaba que Cian dijera algo así.

-Supongo que amas al francés-el menor asintió con la cabeza-Bueno… sólo espero que él lo haga de igual manera.

Cian sonrió. Su hermano no dejaría de preocuparse jamás.

-Gracias por el consejo-siguió Escocia-Pero necesito un punto de vista distinto.

Irlanda levantó la ceja ante eso.

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó el de cabello naranja. Scott le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara, y despidiéndose de lejos, se fue de ahí. Cian quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba parado anteriormente su hermano, se dijo para sí mismo "_Tal vez fui demasiado directo_".

El escocés demoró un rato, pero al final llegó a la casa de Francia. Sí, mandó todo su orgullo a la mierda, pero necesitaba la opinión de aquél que estaría en su lugar.

Cuando Francis vio a Scott por la ventana de su casa, automáticamente se dispuso a salir corriendo. Todavía no olvidaba la última vez que se vieron. Por eso en rubio se dispuso a huir por la puerta trasera, pero el escocés estaba preparado para eso, por lo que corrió hasta allí y tomó a Francia de la llamativa camisa antes de que se fuera de la casa.

-_France_…-comenzó Escocia –No creí que saldrías corriendo.

-¡Cállate! Comienzo a pensar que eres omnisciente.

-Estás completamente loco.

-El loco eres tú, que vienes junto con _Angleterre_ a perturbar mi paz con tus acciones violentas.

-¿Acciones violentas? ¡Tú te violaste a mi hermano!

-Violación hubiera sido si lo hubiera forzado aunque él no quisiera. Y te aseguro que lo último que él hubiera querido era que yo parara de…

-_Shut up! _

-Por cierto, no me has dicho a que se debe el… honor, de tu visita.

-Oh, es cierto. Necesito tu… opinión-dijo el escocés, ya que no usaría ni loco el término "consejo".

-¿Sobre qué?

-La primera vez con tu pareja.

-¿Pero no acabas de pedirme que me calle?

-No me refiero a ti y a Irlanda.

-_Mon dieu_. ¿Me hablas se _Matthieu_ y tú?-Escocia asintió con la cabeza-De todas formas, no veo el problema.

-No quiero lastimarlo.

-Le dolerá. Cuando lo hicimos, Irlanda…

-Sí, ya hable con él, me perturbó completamente, ahórrate los detalles.

-Pues, hay algo que hará todo más fácil.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El lubricante!

-De acuerdo.

-Comienza a tomar nota-le dijo Francia, tendiéndole una lapicera y un hoja-Yo, el país del _amour_, te enseñaré mis técnicas para que esa velada sea inolvidable para ambos, así como lo fue para tu hermano cuando comenzamos a…

-¡Dije que te ahorraras los detalles!-replicó Escocia, tomando la lapicera, y escribiendo "_lubricante_".

Así fue como, Scott Kirkland, pasó toda la tarde recibiendo los consejos románticos de parte de Francia.

El escocés debía reconocer, que el título _país del amor_ no era tan falso como muchos creían.

Y aplicaría todo lo aprendido con su querido canadiense.

…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 Dentro de poco planeo el lemmon… pero no sé cómo quedará D:! O sea, quiero que quede bien, y la única vez que escribí algo así fue hace años y quedó todo soso xD. Pero supongo que si las escenas francesas de Matthew quedaron bien, no tendré mucho problema con el Lemmon. Espero sus reviews :D! (Por favor, denme ánimos para escribir lemmon en algún capítulo no muy lejano~).


	12. Chapter 12

_**Advertencias: **__Nuevamente, cosas francesas._

Escocia sabía que pasaría la semana algo ocupado. Además de realizar sus necesidades básicas, como por ejemplo comer, dormir, ir al baño, fumar y tomar whisky (Sí, los últimos puntos eran necesidades básicas para el escocés); y además de trabajar, se dedicaría a seguir los consejos románticos de Francia. Y a hablar con Canadá por teléfono, por supuesto.

En realidad, el consejo principal consistía en crear un ambiente románticamente cursi, y luego _realizar el acto_. Para eso, realizó una lista de cosas que debía hacer o conseguir.

Y comenzó.

**·Compartir la noche especial con quien amas.**

Scott marcó el teléfono de Canadá. Lo llamaba casi siempre una vez al día (dos si lo extrañaba más de lo normal, tres si tenía demasiado tiempo libre). El rubio atendía con su buen humor de siempre, y charlaban un rato. Pero esta vez, Escocia tenía algo más que decir, además de lo poco que soportaba a su jefe:

-Oye Matthew… ¿tienes libre este fin de semana?

-Sabes que sí. ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Puedes venir…

-No, no. Prefiero que tú vengas. Confía en mí. Será especial-dijo Escocia. Del otro lado de la línea, Canadá se sonrojó un poco.

-_Ok_… confío en ti.

-Te estaré esperando. El sábado. _I miss you~_-le dijo, y colgó.

**·Cama en perfecto estado. Almohadas y almohadones suaves, sábanas delicadas y un colchón súper cómodo.**

Las almohadas que tenía estaban bien. Tuvo que ir de compras a conseguir algunos almohadones, y a comprar un par de sábanas nuevas. Aunque Deian lo acompañó, ya que lo descubrió con la lista y lo quiso ayudar en el tema, dado que se consideraba un experto en telas.

Dejó las sábanas en su habitación, el día que Canadá fuera, tendería la cama con ellas. Eran blancas y de seda. No es que el supiera de eso, fue su hermano experto en telas el que lo forzó a comprarlas.

Se tiró encima de su colchón. Estaba en buen estado, dado que lo cambiaba regularmente. Llenó la cama con almohadones de color rojo.

Otro punto de su lista completado.

**·Luz tenue. Velas.**

Se inclinó por las velas. Compró tantas que el señor de la tienda creyó que haría magia negra o algo estilo Arthur. Las desparramó por la sala, el comedor-cocina, algunas en la escalera y el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, otras en los baños, y por supuesto, algunas en su habitación. Cuando llegara el sábado las encendería.

**·Casa limpia y ordenada.**

No era muy difícil, dado que hace poco había limpiado, pero haría otra más sobre la fecha.

Odiaba limpiar, pero haría lo que sea para que la noche sea inolvidable.

**·Flores.**

Si a Canadá le preguntaran "Tu planta favorita", seguramente el rubio contestaría "Hoja de Maple". Pero eso no calificaba como flor. Y por más que Scott tenga los cardos como flor nacional, no lo veía muy romántico. No usaría rosas rojas, era demasiado francés. ¿Y probar otro color, como el blanco? Las rosas seguían siendo algo demasiado francés para su gusto. Para cosas francesas, ya tenía el 90% de la velada, y como no, las hormonas de Matthew.

Se arriesgaría.

Se sintió como un estúpido entrando en la florería. Las mujeres que pasaban por allí lo miraban con una risita. El hombre que atendió lo miró atentamente.

-¿Qué necesitas, joven?-preguntó.

-Flores para una noche especial. Con mi pareja-contestó Scott.

-Oh, has acertado, a las mujeres les encanta eso-el pelirrojo prefirió no especificar el sexo, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero que no sean rosas.

-Cansado de lo tradicional, ¿eh? Bueno, te mostraré algo original-Escocia asintió. Por fin alguien que lo entendía -¿Qué tal los tulipanes? Te recomiendo el rojo. Dicen que es el símbolo del amor apasionado.

Scott negó con la cabeza. Los tulipanes le recordaban a Holanda, y sabía que éste se llevaba bastante bien con Matthew, sobre todo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No, no quería que las flores le recordaran a una de las personas que más le podría dar celos.

-¿Margaritas? Simbolizan amistad, energía y lealtad- explicó el dueño de la tienda. Y el escocés volvió a negar. Eran demasiado alegres para la ocasión.

-¿Orquídeas? Nunca fallan. Son de las flores más bellas y delicadas que hay.

-Interesantes. Pero, aún así, no me convencen del todo-dijo Escocia.

-Así que un cliente difícil. No te preocupes, encontraremos la flor perfecta. ¿Qué hay de los claveles?-Scott volvió a negar con la cabeza-¿Jazmines?

-No. Lo siento.

-Bueno, lo tuyo es complicado chico. Pero no nos rendiremos.

El hombre siguió nombrándole flores. Camelias, Gardenias, pero ninguna llamaba la atención de Scott. Sabía que ninguna flor se comparaba al canadiense. Pero quería encontrar la que él consideraba más especial.

Una elegante flor blanca llamó su atención.

-Oiga, ¿Qué hay de esa?-preguntó el pelirrojo, señalándola.

-Oh. Así que por fin te decidiste. Eso, joven, es una flor de Lis, o Lirio, como prefieras.

-¿Y qué representa?

-La belleza perfecta. Regálasela a alguien que creas que tiene todo aquello que amas en una persona. El color blanco, en concreto, sería para una persona tierna, a la que quieres y en la cual confías.

-Decidido. Serán unos cuántos Lirios.

En ese momento, no sabía que la flor de Lirio era la flor nacional de Francia.

**·La mesa perfecta. Esto incluye: Comida y bebida de excelente calidad. Buen mantel. Servilletas de tela. Las flores, por supuesto. Y los cubiertos, y demás. **

No tenía ganas de comprar un mantel, por lo que le _pidió prestado_ (Es decir, le robó) a Inglaterra un lindo mantel azul oscuro. El inglés no notaría que le faltaba uno de sus cuarenta y cinco manteles. También aprovechó para quitarle servilletas de tela, dado que en el mundo moderno en el que vivían, las servilletas de papel eran mil veces más útiles.

No se haría mucho problema por los platos y cubiertos.

El verdadero dilema era qué comer.

De bebida le serviría _champagne_. Otra cosa francesa, pero una buena fuente _(¿Francis?)_ le dijo que el canadiense adoraba esa bebida.

Y se arriesgó completamente con la comida.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, Scott Kirkland cocinaría.

Lo haría ese mismo día. Mientras tanto, se conformaba con rezarles a los dioses para que no permitan que se prenda fuego la cocina.

**·Música tenue para la cena. Y ya que es invierno, recordar encender la estufa. **

Decidió pedirle a Inglaterra un CD con canciones románticas en inglés.

-Oye… por casualidad, ¿no has visto mi mantel azul oscuro?-preguntó Arthur mientras le entregaba el CD a su hermano.

-No estaba ni enterado de que tenías un mantel azul-contestó Scott, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pues sí lo tenía. Y también me faltan algunas servilletas. Me pregunto dónde estarán…

**·Atuendo adecuado. Tanto la ropa interior como lo demás. **

Revisó completamente su armario. No se pondría traje y corbata, pero tampoco podía ponerse su camisa blanca y su chaqueta azul de todos los días. Lo único que encontró fue un pantalón claro que casi nunca usaba dado que se le marcaba demasiado el trasero.

Era perfecto.

Pero necesitaba algo más, por más sexy que fuera, no estaría toda la cena mostrando los abdominales. Finalmente, en los estantes de arriba, escondida entre los adornos de navidad que usaba una vez al año (con suerte, encontró una camisa de seda negra. ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Había sido un regalo de sus hermanos, pero jamás la usó. Suspiró. Tendría que lavar y planchar, pero valdría la pena.

La ropa interior era otro tema. ¿No podía usar sus bóxer negros/grises/azules de toda la vida? Pero no, Francis insistía en que si usaba bóxer debía ser de algún color sexy, como rojo o blanco. Y si no, que se pusiera algo más revelador. Pero Escocia no estaba dispuesto a usar tangas o algo así. Lo que más lo perturbaba de aquello era que seguramente el francés debía tener muchas de esas en su casa. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Tuvo que ir hasta el centro comercial para comprar la ropa interior recomendada por Francis. No tenía muchas opciones, y maldijo, ya que estaba seguro de que había más variedad en lencería femenina que en la de hombre.

Eligió unos bóxer rojos (no usaría blanco, no parecía favorecerle mucho, y además, el rojo combinaba con su cabello).

Otro punto de la lista conseguido exitosamente.

**·Un regalo.**

Francia había dicho que debía darle un regalo. Escocia le había dicho que las flores eran el regalo, pero Francis negó alterado con la cabeza, y, después de decirle que no tenía sentido de romanticismo, le dijo que un lindo regalo sorpresa era lo mejor.

Ese podría ser el punto más difícil de la lista. Scott era muy malo eligiendo los regalos para los demás. Bueno, en realidad era malo eligiendo regalos originales. Solía regalar las cosas típicas, pero si se trataba de algo más personal para la persona, era terrible escogiendo.

Él quería darle a Canadá algo especial.

Se frotó las sienes, ¿qué rayos podía comprarle?

¿Un libro? No, no era muy lindo. ¿Ropa interior sexy? Ya le había dado demasiados dolores de cabeza. ¿Whisky? Era el típico regalo que Scott hacía. ¿Joyas? Demasiado apresurado, lo único que le compraría al canadiense de ese tipo de cosas sería un anillo de compromiso, y todavía no era el momento. ¿Perfume? No era bueno eligiendo perfumes. ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con el hockey? No, Canadá debía tener mil cosas de ese tipo. ¿Qué más le gustaba a Canadá?

Pensó y pensó.

¿Y si en vez de comprarle algo, hacía algo él mismo?

No haría una canción o tocaría un instrumento, no era su estilo. No dibujaba como los dioses, así que eso también se descartaba.

Podría escribirle una carta. Sí, él se expresaba bastante bien escribiendo, aún mejor que hablando. Podría decirle cosas que rara vez salieran de su boca.

Escribiría una carta.

**·Asegurarse que nadie moleste.**

Eso, era más difícil. Sus hermanos siempre molestaban. También el hermano de Canadá. Y tenía la desagradable sensación de que Francia estaría constantemente acechando, intentando averiguar si ya se habrían demostrado amor o no.

¿Pero cómo alejaría a sus hermanos?

Si no les decía nada, tal vez se presentarían en la casa.

Y si les decía, se presentarían de todas formas, a averiguar que estaban haciendo.

Era complicado.

Sabía cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Llamó a Alfred, y lo convenció de que se llevara a Arthur a Estados Unidos. Y ni siquiera tuvo que contarle lo de la cita.

Podría haber hecho lo mismo con Francis y Cian, pero era distinto, ya que el francés conocía el plan, y seguramente se lo contaría al irlandés, y entonces ambos serían un dolor de cabeza más.

Bueno, eso sólo lo dejaría a la suerte. Con que Alfred no estuviera, era feliz. Sí, era algo cruel, pero el estadounidense sería bastante molesto, y no se creía capaz de convencerlo de dejarlos en paz. Y conociendo a Gales, tendría fiesta con sus amigos ese día.

**·Lubricante.**

Sí, el primer punto de la lista. Ya lo tenía. Francis lo forzó a que lo compre primero, ya que _de verdad_ no tenía que olvidarse de eso.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

…

Aquí no hay mucho romance è_e, es una previa de lo que será el siguiente capítulo. Que por cierto, creo que será el lemmon. Les diré que tal vez tarde unos días más de lo normal en actualizar, pero quiero que quede bien. Escribir eso será todo un desafío. Pero creo que valdrá la pena. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo n.n


	13. Chapter 13

_Advertencias: __**Yahoi. Fluff**__. __Lime__. __**LEMMON**__. Y el capítulo más largo hasta el momento._

_Lean bajo su propio riesgo. Lo sigo en serio. __**Francis se sentiría orgulloso de mí al ver esto xD.**_

Escocia acomodó su camisa negra. Se pasó la mano por el pelo por enésima vez. Se veía bastante bien con esa ropa. Corroboró por última vez que no haya ningún mensaje en su teléfono, y lo apagó. No quería interrupciones esa noche, mucho menos de su feje. Esa noche serían simplemente Scott Kirkland y Matthew Williams.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos. El corazón le dio un brinco, y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta despacio, con una sonrisa en la cara, dispuesto a hacer pasar al canadiense…

-Hermano, me asusta tu sonrisa de _voyaviolaraciertocanadiensee stanoche_.

La sonrisa de Scott pasó a ser una mueca de decepción en una milésima de segundo. Gales lo miraba desde la puerta.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué la casa está a oscuras y llena de velas? ¿Estás haciendo magia?-preguntó Deian. El escocés iba a responder, pero el galés siguió hablando -¿Tienes mariscos para cenar? Huelen delicioso, me entra hambre. Oye, ¿no me invitarás a pasar? Me gusta la música que tienes puesta.

-Lo siento, pero esta noche estoy ocupado con alguien más. Y no te invites a comer a la casa de otro, es de mala educación.

-Eres mi hermano, la educación no cuenta.

-Sí que cuenta.

-Argh, pareces Arthur cuando empiezas con esas cosas, ¿lo sabías?

-No me compares con Inglaterra.

-Sí, sí. Oye, ¿y con quién estás ocupado esta noche?

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso, Deian.

-¿Se supone que debo saber la respuesta?

-Por supuesto que sí. Vendrá Canadá.

-Oh, es cierto, me había olvidado de él-Escocia hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso –Supongo que los dejaré solos –el pelirrojo iba a darle las gracias de todo corazón a su hermano menor-pero me contarás los detalles mañana, eh.

-Eres un metiche.

-No insultes así a tu hermano menor.

-Deian, ¿acaso yo hago preguntas de lo que haces cuando vas de fiesta con Australia y los demás?

-Eso es diferente.

-Sí, y como hermano mayor tendría que obligarte a hablar, pero no lo hago. Así que no molestes, enano.

-Siempre tan tierno-murmuró Deian, y se fue caminando -¡Y no soy enano!

Scott rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta. Y se miró de vuelta al espejo, para asegurarse de que seguía estando bien. Corroboró que la comida estaba bien. Tenía todo. La mesa parecía digna de un lujoso restaurante, con la botella de _champagne_ descansando en el centro, rodeada de hielo. El ambiente de la casa era precioso.

El corazón volvió a darle un brinco al escuchar nuevamente el timbre. Le pidió a los dioses otro milagro (Que la comida haya quedado bien fue el primero), deseó para sus adentros que fuera el canadiense el que estuviera detrás de esa puerta.

Efectivamente, al abrir, se encontró con Matthew, envuelto en una gran campera, una bufanda, guantes, y gorro para el frío. Esa noche la temperatura había descendido mucho.

El escocés no aguantó y abrazó al canadiense. El otro correspondió. El pelirrojo de verdad lo había extrañado. Canadá se separó un poco.

-Hola Scott-saludó el rubio mientras le sonreía al mayor. Él también había extrañado a su novio. Entraron a la casa, y mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá, Matthew no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Esto es… inesperado-dijo el rubio con una risita nerviosa mientras se quitaba también los guantes y botas, e iba directamente a la estufa, para calentarse un poco -¿Lo has hecho tú?-El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso de sí mismo-¿Tú solo?

-Bueno… Francia me dio las ideas.

-Se nota que es su estilo-dijo el canadiense, ya acostumbrado al romanticismo de su ex tutor.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el más alto, colocándose a su lado; ambos quedaron de pie, dándole la espalda a la estufa.

-Me encanta-respondió, mientras sonreía y se ponía en puntas de pie, para besar la mejilla del otro. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Escocia. El pelirrojo revolvió un poco los lacios cabellos de Matthew. Ambos se quedaron recostados contra la parte superior de la estufa. El norteamericano estaba maravillado con el ambiente: la calidez, la luz tenue de las velas, el sonido de la música, el apetitoso olor de la comida…

Y entonces el estómago del rubio hizo un sonido. Matthew se ruborizó enormemente. ¿Por qué tenía que entrarle el hambre en ese momento? En cambio, Scott no pudo contener la risa. Posó sus manos en las mejillas del más bajo.

-Eres adorable-le dijo el pelirrojo, y luego unió los labios de ambos en un pequeño beso. Canadá seguía sonrojado, pero más por las palabras de Escocia que por el hecho de que su estómago haya rugido. A Scott le pareció tan tierno que se lo hubiera comido a besos entero, pero él también tenía hambre.

Guió a Canadá hasta la cocina. El rubio se quedó atónito al ver la mesa.

-Me dejas sin palabras-dijo el norteamericano, recorriendo con su mirada la mesa, mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento. El británico pensó "_Te dejaré sin palabras más tarde, Matthew_", y llevó la comida a la mesa, abrió la bebida, y le sirvió al canadiense en la copa. El menor extendió su mano hasta tomar una de las flores que había allí.

-Supongo que Francis eligió la flor-dijo, mientras jugaba con ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo fui a la florería a buscar algo más original que simples rosas rojas afrancesadas -dijo el otro, algo descolocado.

-La flor de Lis es la flor nacional de Francia-dijo el rubio con una risita.

Escocia palideció un poco. Gastó su valioso tiempo en encontrar algo más lindo que las rosas afrancesadas, ¡y ahora se enteraba que esa flor era aún más francesa que las rosas! Matthew soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

-De todas formas es muy lindo de tu parte. Me gustan los Lirios.

-Hm… gracias, supongo-dijo, algo avergonzado.

-En el fondo eres increíblemente tierno-dijo Canadá mientras comenzaba a comer. El otro también se llevó la comida a la boca, pero para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras del canadiense.

-Esto está muy rico. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Cociné yo.

A Canadá casi se le cayó la comida de la boca, pero se acordó de cerrarla. Aún así, sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos. Tragó de una y siguió con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Escocia levantó una ceja.

-No da para ponerse así. No tiene veneno.

-No es eso… es que…-dijo Canadá-…Tú nunca cocinas.

-Lo hago. Lo he hecho muchas veces.

-Sí, cocinabas comida británica. Y… no te ofendas, pero…

-¿Es horrible?

-¡No! No está tan mal, solo qué, err, es diferente a lo que la gente considera como delicioso.

Scott rió un poco.

-Oye, ya sé que la comida de por aquí no es muy deliciosa, pero eso no significa que yo cocino mal. Aunque no soy precisamente un chef francés, esto no quedó tan mal.

-…Eso es lo que me sorprende.

-Eres malo, _Matty_-bromeó Escocia.

-¡Lo… lo siento!-se disculpó el canadiense, que no captó el tono de la broma. El escocés sonrió levemente.

-Lo decía en broma.

Matthew suspiró aliviado. No quería hacer sentir mal al europeo.

Pasaron un rato comiendo y charlando tranquilamente. Al terminar, el mayor abrió la nevera para sacar el postre. Francia le había dicho "_El chocolate es perfecto, es afrodisíaco. A _Matthieu_ le encantará_", pero el escocés lo ignoró. Él sabía cuál era el dulce preferido de Matthew, y aunque al canadiense le gustara el chocolate, había algo que le gustaba aún más.

-_Ice Cream!_-exclamó el rubio emocionado. Los ojos le brillaban de felicidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo Escocia con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Que el francés se guardara el chocolate para Irlanda; a su precioso canadiense se le conquistaba con helado. El norteamericano le sacó el helado de las manos, y dejándolo sobre la mesa, abrazó al británico con tal entusiasmo que casi lo tiró al suelo.

-Gracias por todo, Scott-dijo el rubio, sonriendo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El europeo también sonrió. Amaba verlo así de feliz, y más si era él el responsable. Con Canadá abrazándolo por detrás, comenzó a servir el helado. Volvieron a sentarse, aunque el de ojos azules no tenía muchas ganas de soltarlo.

Mientras se llevaba otro poco de helado a la boca, el menor recordó que debía preguntarle a algo a Escocia.

-Oye, Scott…-el de ojos verdes lo miró atentamente-Tengo una pregunta.

-Te escucho.

-No es que no me guste. De hecho me encanta. Pero, ¿puedes explicarme la razón por la cual hiciste todo esto? Ya sabes, cocinar, arreglar todo, la cena súper elegante…

Scott se sonrojó un poco. No podía simplemente contestarle "Porque quiero hacerte mío". El rubio lo miraba expectante. El pelirrojo suspiró mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Te lo mereces-Tal vez no era el motivo principal, pero era en buena parte cierto.

-No creo que sea sólo eso.

Escocia lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-No me hagas decirlo, Matthew-el pelirrojo no se atrevía a decirlo sin morirse de vergüenza, y el norteamericano era demasiado inteligente como para tragarse alguna otra indirecta que ocultara la verdad.

-Scott-habló Canadá, fuerte y claro –Dime. Por favor.

El escocés no podía resistirse a eso. Derrotado, se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca, y se puso de pie. Canadá iba a decir algo, pero Escocia le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Al poco rato, le dio al canadiense un pedazo de papel blanco, doblado prolijamente. El rubio no tardó en desdoblarlo, y pudo reconocer la letra de Scott.

-Es para ti-dijo el pelirrojo-Léelo tranquilo.

El más bajo obedeció, y sin dejar de comer helado, comenzó a leer.

_Matthew: _

_No sé cómo empezar esto. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. _

_Lo primero que debería hacer es agradecerte. ¿Por qué? Por permitirme conocerte, ocupar un lugar en tu vida (me tocó el mejor de todos, por cierto). Gracias por dejarme que te ame. Gracias por amarme tú también. _

_Mentiría si dijera que eres lo único en mi vida. Aunque a veces no los soporte, mis hermanos son importantes para mí, al igual que otras pocas personas. Pero la única persona que me genera todo tipo de sensaciones, que quiero de esta forma tan especial, eres tú. _

_Deberías saber que si hiciera una lista con los momentos más hermosos de mi vida (o existencia) en la mayoría de esos momentos, aparecería tu nombre. Eres lo que me hace más feliz, ¿lo sabías? _

_Cuando eras más pequeño, una colonia de mi hermano, no sabía describir el sentimiento que me generabas. Quería protegerte. También quería proteger a mis hermanos, pero contigo era distinto. De verdad, en ese entonces me hacías sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Lo sigues haciendo, pero no me desviaré de tema. _

_Luego te independizaste. No era que nos viéramos seguido cuando eras colonia de Inglaterra, pero te sentí más lejos que nunca. Te extrañaba mucho. Pensaba seguido en ti, en cómo te estaría yendo a ti, si te encontrabas bien. Si tú también pensabas en mí. _

_Nos veíamos todavía menos. Pero, en las pocas reuniones o eventos en los que coincidíamos, verte era un alivio inmenso. No, no me daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era demasiado especial. No podía pensar en algo medianamente romántico sin relacionarte de alguna u otra forma. _

_Siendo sincero, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de años que tengo como nación, fue hace muy poco tiempo que me di cuenta de que los sentimientos por ti no eran ni más ni menos que amor. Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez no sepa lo que es amor. No, tal vez no lo sé. Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de las ganas que me dan de tenerte entre mis brazos, de abrazarte, besarte, demostrarte mi amor de todas las formas posibles (presta atención a esto último, hay una indirecta escondida). Soy consciente de que me haces el ser más feliz del mundo cuando estás conmigo. Matthew, mírame, en el poco tiempo que has estado conmigo, he pasado por miles de cosas que jamás en mis cientos de años como nación experimenté. Eres capaz de hacer que mi mundo de giros de 180º en cuestión de segundos. Me consumen los celos y las ganas de verte cuando no estás conmigo. Te juro que enloquezco cuando te siento tan cerca de mí. Todos los días me sorprendes con algo nuevo, por más pequeño que sea. Haces que cada momento que pase junto a ti sea inolvidable. Pierdo la noción de tiempo cuando estoy contigo. Me hace bien estar contigo. Me haces feliz. _

_La perfección no existe, pero que puedo decir, tú eres lo más perfecto que vi. Eres imperfectamente perfecto. Así es como te veo yo. Pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo. De hecho lo haré. Ahora que te tengo así, no pienso dejarte ir. Soy un egoísta, pero es lo que me generas. _

_Matthew, ¡me haces escribir estas cursiladas! Si eso no es amor, no sé lo que es. Tal vez nunca sepa lo que es el amor, pero esto es lo que siento. Y sé que también sientes lo mismo._

_No te aburriré más. En resumidas cuentas: Tienes mi corazón. O mejor aún, lo eres. _

_**Te amo, Matthew Williams**__._

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Scott Kirkland._

Matthew terminó de leer. No sabía que decir. Oficialmente, el escocés lo había dejado definitivamente sin palabras. Tardó en reaccionar. Finalmente, dejó la carta encima de la mesa. Pero siguió en silencio.

Scott moría de los nervios. No sabía cómo le caería la carta al canadiense. Cuando la escribió, le había parecido buena, pero luego la leyó un tiempo después y le pareció una estupidez. Pero por el esfuerzo, de todas formas se la dio. El rubio al principio tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, pero conforme seguía avanzando con la lectura, le pareció que los ojos de Canadá estaban brillantes.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes. El mayor vio que el norteamericano parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sus intenciones no habían sido conmoverlo tanto. ¿Por qué hizo llorar al rubio? ¿Por qué le salieron las cosas mal, con todo el esfuerzo que invirtió en preparar todo? Suspiró, y se puso de pie. Fue hasta dónde se encontraba el canadiense y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Sin decir palabra alguna, lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho. El menor enterró la cabeza en su pecho, y a Scott le pareció que se largó a llorar. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Matthew y comenzó a acariciar suavemente, intentando calmarlo.

-Matthew-susurró el británico-Eso no era para hacerte sentir mal.

-Tonto-dijo el otro con voz ahogada –No me siento mal. Es sólo que… ¡eres tan sincero y directo!

-Es parte de mi encanto-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Y el menor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Se apartó del pecho de Scott. El mayor secó con sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que caían del rostro de Canadá. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes. Escocia le revolvió el cabello –Ánimo. Creo que alguien merece otra dosis de helado~

-Eso que escribiste fue lo mejor que me han dicho.

El británico se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así no soltó al rubio. Aunque se preguntaba, ¿cómo haría para cumplir el principal objetivo de la noche?

Canadá lo besó. El dulce sabor del helado no tardó en invadir al escocés. ¿Qué cómo haría? Bueno, tal vez debía hacerle caso a Arthur y _dejarse llevar_.

Scott no tardó en corresponder. Entre besos, se las arregló para guiar al canadiense a través de la cocina. Llegó al sillón y lo sentó en uno de los posa brazos. Lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo más hacia sí. Matthew abrazó su cuello y profundizó el beso, mordiendo los labios de Scott, intentando que su lengua entre en la boca del otro. El rubio enredó sus manos en los cabellos rojizos del otro. El mayor también quiso profundizar el contacto, y con su lengua exploró la boca del canadiense. Scott posó una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas del rubio, y acarició suavemente sobre la tela del pantalón. A veces su mano viajaba peligrosamente hacia la entrepierna de Canadá. El rubio rodeó la cintura del escocés con sus piernas. Escocia bajó hasta el cuello de Matthew, no sin antes pegarle una mordida en los labios. Comenzó a besar, lamer, y morder el cuello del menor con ansias. Adoraba la piel de Canadá, era sumamente suave. Y lo volvía loco la forma en que tiraba sus cabellos cuando tocaba un punto sensible de esa parte de su cuerpo. Repartió besos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula. Arrancaba algunos gemidos por parte del canadiense…

Pero no podía seguir con eso allí. No había arreglado la cama sólo para dormir.

Haciendo uso de su impresionante fuerza de voluntad, Scott se separó de Matthew, y aprovechando el desconcierto de éste por la repentina pausa, lo tomó en brazos al estilo novia en luna de miel, y subió las escaleras con él.

-¿Qué haces, Scott…?-preguntó el canadiense, pero fue cortado en cuanto el escocés pateó la puerta de su habitación para abrirla. Dejó a Matthew sobre el colchón, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Al de norteamericano casi se le caía la baba: Escocia se veían realmente sexy con esa camisa negra. El color oscuro contrastaba con la piel pálida, y resaltaba los músculos del abdomen.

La dichosa prenda, ya desprendida, resbaló por los brazos del escocés, dejando la piel expuesta. Tomó asiento en la cama, y sentó a Canadá sobre sus piernas, quedando ambos frente a frente. El rubio volvió a rodearle la cintura con las piernas, y siguieron con lo que habían empezado abajo. Reanudaron los besos apasionados, las mordidas, el contacto entre sus lenguas, las caricias en el pelo, el cuello, la cintura y las piernas.

El canadiense se separó un poco sus labios de los del escocés, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Scott daba pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Canadá. No tardó en quitarle la tela que, según el pelirrojo, estorbaba. El mayor recorrió el torso bien formado del rubio con sus manos, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo, y lo espectacular que se sentía al tacto. El menor se estremeció levemente al sentir las grandes manos de Scott recorrer su pecho y su espalda, como si el británico quisiera recordar cada detalle. Aún así, siguió besando el cuello del escocés. Quiso bajar, pero una de las manos que había en su espalda lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que uniera sus labios con los del más alto.

El europeo acarició sus labios con la lengua, mordió suavemente, degustó la boca del otro. Escocia no quería dejar de besarlo. Adoraba los labios de Matthew. Eran lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Suaves, dulces, cálidos. Acarició tiernamente la mejilla del menor. Todo en el canadiense era suave, dulce y cálido. Le quitó los lentes suavemente, dejándolos sobre la mesita de luz. No quería que estorbaran. Acostó al rubio boca arriba sobre la cama, y posicionándose encima de él, recorrió su pecho con las manos.

-Matthew, eres tan hermoso-le susurró sensualmente contra la oreja.

Al aludido se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir el cálido aliento chocando contra su oído. Escocia se acerco al lóbulo, y mordió suave y juguetonamente esa zona. El rubio jadeó. Scott llevó sus manos a los pezones del menor. Los acarició y jugó lentamente con ellos. Canadá gimió mientras sujetaba los cabellos rojos de Scott. Se tensaba completamente a los toques en esas zonas erógenas. Se estaba excitando bastante, y comenzaba a apretarle un poco el pantalón. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la áspera lengua de Escocia lamer uno de sus pezones. Le tironeó más el cabello. Scott bajó dando besos por todo el abdomen del menor. Pasó una mano, lenta y tortuosamente, sobre el pantalón, allí donde el norteamericano se sentía más duro. El británico desabrochó lentamente los botones, revelando un poco de tela blanca. El mayor se relamió los labios mientras quitaba el pantalón del otro. El menor se vio tentado a taparse el bulto con las manos. Había sido tan oportuno que se puso ropa interior blanca, y se traslucía bastante. Y más se notaba su pequeña erección, que si bien no estaba completamente parada, sobresalía mucho.

El escocés creyó que le había dado un orgasmo mental con la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de Matthew. La única pieza de ropa que le quedaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Estás buscando que te viole-murmuró Scott, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero si quedó sin aliento cuando el mayor comenzó a jugar con el rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza. Enroscaba el mechón en su dedo, lo tironeaba un poco, y hasta lo llegó a morder.

Canadá se abrazó de brazos y piernas a Escocia. ¿Por qué rayos Scott lo tenía que poner tan caliente? A pesar de que afuera el invierno calaba a cualquiera hasta los huesos, Matthew tenía más calor que nunca. Se retorcía entre los besos y caricias que el escocés depositaba en sus labios, cuello, pecho y rostro. Y el hecho de sostener ese mechón no ayudaba a que el norteamericano se mantuviera en sus cabales.

El pelirrojo dejó en paz el rulo del canadiense, y se dedicó a sacarse los pantalones. Los gemidos de Matthew y su forma de responder ante los estímulos lo habían encendido completamente. Se quitó lentamente el pantalón claro, el cual el canadiense adoraba debido a lo bien que marcaba su trasero, para quedar con sus bóxer rojos. El menor tragó saliva al verlo, ese color no hacía más que acentuar el gran tamaño del miembro de Escocia.

El norteamericano llevó las manos a la nuca del británico para volver a unir sus labios con los de él. Con mucho esfuerzo, dio vuelta a Escocia, quedando él encima del europeo. Sus miradas chocaron. Los dos tenían la respiración algo entrecortada. Esta vez, Matthew estaba seguro que no podían retroceder. Ninguno de los dos.

Canadá atacó la boca del escocés, de una forma arrebatadora. Scott llevó sus manos hasta el trasero del canadiense, sujetándole las nalgas, y atrayéndolo más contra él. El rubio prácticamente dejó caer su cuerpo entero sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, y al hacerlo, sus genitales se rozaran. Aún con la ropa interior puesta, el repentino contacto hizo que una sensación de calor les invadiera el cuerpo a los dos. Escocia sujetó las caderas de Canadá, buscando el contacto nuevamente. El de ojos azules gimió contra la boca del otro. De forma juguetona, el escocés le pellizcó la nalga izquierda al canadiense. Matthew le hubiera pegado, pero siguió besándolo, aunque sintió como los labios del británico se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. Y el mayor le dio una palmada en su otra nalga. Con un rubor en las mejillas, el rubio llevó los dedos hacia la parte trasera de Scott, y lo casi-penetró por encima del bóxer.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Canadá sonrió. Era su venganza. El europeo consideró que tener al norteamericano arriba no era bueno para sus planes, y lo dio vuelta, no sin antes darle un último apretón en el trasero.

-¡Scott!-lo regañó el rubio completamente sonrojado.

-Perdón, es que tu trasero es irresistible. Tú eres irresistible.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del menor aumentó ligeramente. El más alto acercó peligrosamente su mano hacia la entrepierna del otro. Rozó la superficie de la tela, y el rubio mordió su lengua para no gemir. La cara de Scott estaba peligrosamente cerca de su zona más sensible, y la punta de su nariz rozaba la erección de Matthew. El de ojos verdes hizo un ademán de morder el bulto, lo que hizo que el norteamericano jadeara y abriera inmensamente sus ojos. Escocia bajó lentamente la última pieza de ropa, dejando al canadiense así como había llegado al mundo.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía bastante avergonzado de que el británico lo viera completamente desnudo. Al pensarlo no le había disgustado ese hecho, pero ahora que sentía la mirada esmeralda recorrerlo, le dieron ganas de esconderse bajo las sábanas. Por su parte, el europeo se maravillaba con el magnífico cuerpo que tenía bajo él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, las piernas semi abiertas, esos ojos azules brillantes, la respiración agitada, la boca abierta y los labios húmedos, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Matthew era…

-…tan perfecto-susurró, antes de volver a besarlo. Lo hizo de forma lenta y dulce. No quería hacer que el canadiense se sienta incómodo. Trató de ser lo más romántico posible, aunque _Ottawa_ pidiendo atención no ayudaba mucho. El rubio correspondió rápidamente al beso, y abrazándolo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a quitarse su ropa interior también. Ahora sí que le apretaba, después de ver a su precioso canadiense en todo su esplendor. Se bajó el bóxer de una, arrojándolo a un rincón desconocido de su habitación. Había pensado en poner a Canadá boca abajo, pero no quería dejar de ver su bello rostro. Le acarició el cabello suavemente, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Scott. Matthew asintió, con bastante seguridad.

-Confío en ti-musitó el norteamericano. El británico le sonrió, intentando transmitirle cierta seguridad, y sacó el lubricante de la mesa de luz. Se empapó los dedos con él, y abriéndole las piernas al rubio, introdujo uno de sus dedos.

Canadá se removió, muy incómodo. Le había dolido. Apenas se había acostumbrado a la intrusión, cuando Scott introdujo otro dedo. Ahí gimió bastante fuerte, y se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, pero al hacerlo, comenzó a disfrutar un poco. El escocés se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria al ver como el canadiense disfrutaba, e introdujo un tercer dedo. El menor agarró con más fuerza las sábanas, sintiendo como los músculos de esa zona sensible se contraían. El pelirrojo movió los dedos, manteniendo un ritmo suave al principio, y luego más rápido. Los músculos de Matthew se relajaron en cuestión de un rato.

Escocia consideró que ya era su momento. Retiró los dedos. Resistiendo las ganas de embestirlo de una vez, tomó su pene y separó más las piernas del norteamericano. Introdujo lentamente su órgano reproductor en la entrada del menor. El más bajo gimió al sentir el miembro duro del mayor en su interior. Se aferró contra las sábanas fuertemente a causa del dolor. El pelirrojo despegó una de las manos de las sábanas, y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, mientras unía sus labios con los de su novio. Scott comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras el canadiense gemía y jadeaba contra su boca. Él tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir lo estrecho que era Matthew.

-Matthew-dijo con voz ronca, haciendo contacto visual con el menor-Te amo. _I love you_.

-_I love you too. __Je t'aime-_respondió el rubio, rodeando al británico con sus piernas.

El pelirrojo lo tomó de las caderas con su mano libre, y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. El más joven soltó las sábanas y la mano de Scott, y se aferró a la espalda de éste, enterrando sin querer las uñas. El europeo besó el cuello de Canadá, mientras lo penetraba más fuerte y rápido. Enredó el rulo entre sus dedos, besó sus labios, mordió su cuello, le demostró su amor de todas las maneras que pudo.

-Ah… Scott-jadeó Matthew -…Scott… Te amo Scott.

Al escocés le dio algo al escuchar al rubio decir eso. La voz suplicante, el sentirlo contra él. La forma en la que dijo su nombre. Escuchar tantos sentimientos en las pocas cosas que había balbuceado el canadiense, lo conmovía completamente.

-Ma…tthew-dijo entrecortadamente, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la frecuencia de sus movimientos –También yo.

Canadá se aferró todavía más a la espalda de su novio. Sentía que se corría. No aguantaba más. Para su sorpresa, Scott le susurró que el también estaba en su límite.

-Matthew-jadeó por última vez el mayor, antes de eyacular dentro del norteamericano. El pelirrojo se sintió que tocaba el cielo. Una sensación mil veces más placentera que el mejor de los whiskies lo invadió. Por su parte, Canadá también llegó al orgasmo unos instantes después del escocés. Estiró los dedos de los pies, se le congelaron las extremidades, y con un gemido muy fuerte, se corrió contra el abdomen de Escocia. Este último le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir de su interior.

Quedaron acostados boca arriba en la cama, respirando agitadamente. El canadiense tomó la mano del escocés, y entrelazó sus dedos con él. Scott giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban reflejando una infinidad de emociones diferentes. Le sonrió al más bajo.

Matthew le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lindas sábanas. Son muy suaves-comentó el rubio.

-Sí, aunque eso no te importó mucho a la hora de arañarlas.

-No arruines el momento-lo regañó en tono de broma el canadiense.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen rato. Luego Escocia rompió a reír como un loco. Canadá, contagiándose con el humor del otro también lo acompañó con su risa. El mayor se agarraba el estómago de tanto que le dolía. El rubio tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, de la risa.

Las carcajadas de ambos cesaron súbitamente. Sus miradas se encontraron de vuelta y rompieron a reír de vuelta.

-Ya basta Scott, deja de reírte.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, deja de reír tú primero

-¡Pero tu risa me da risa!

Hizo falta un buen rato para que las risas cesaran definitivamente. Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja y se recuperaban de su ataque post-risa.

-Soy tan feliz-dijo Scott.

-Creo que lo dejaste bastante claro.

-Tenía que decirlo. Aunque… no es por matar el momento, pero creo que deberías bañarte.

-Yo diría lo mismo de ti.

-Oye, que yo no soy el que tiene semen ajeno chorreando entre las piernas…

-Al menos yo no lo tengo en todo el abdomen.

Scott miró hacia su parte baja sorprendido y vio el _regalo_ que le dejó Canadá. Se había olvidado de eso. La melodiosa risa de su novio resonó en sus oídos

-¡Qué maldad! ¡Qué atrocidad! _Mon dieu!_-comentó sobreactuando, con una voz chillona y dramática. Incluso mordía el elástico de su bóxer, imitando a cierto francés con su pañuelo. El menor rió ante la mala imitación de su ex tutor y el pésimo manejo del idioma francés.

-Ve a bañarte, _Écosse_.

-Prefiero _Scotland_.

-Prefieres Scott.

-Debo darte la razón en eso-dijo el escocés, sonriendo, mientras le tiraba un beso muy sobreactuado al canadiense. Se retiró al baño, dejando a Canadá en la habitación, todavía riendo.

….

._. Sin comentarios.

Nah, es mentira. Espero que les haya gustado. Uf, ¡no fue nada fácil! Y Canadá no quedó tan afrancesado. En fin, aunque estoy llegando al final de esta historia, todavía no termina. Tal vez hasta ponga un Lemmon de vuelta. Pero claro, eso sólo si a ustedes les gusta y si quedó bien. Ahora sí, por favor, necesito sus opiniones desesperadamente. Esto es lo más explícito que he escrito, y de verdad preciso saber qué tal estuvo. :3


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew abrió los ojos con pereza. Bostezó y se acomodó en la cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente de golpe, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. Buscó el cuerpo de Escocia para abrazarlo. Pero su novio no estaba ahí. El rubio paseó la mirada por todos lados, pero el escocés no se encontraba en la habitación.

A pesar de que sentía que había dormido mucho, su cuerpo se encontraba bastante dolorido. Suspirando, cerró sus ojos de vuelta. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, y el aroma del británico, al cual se había acostumbrado bastante, inundó sus sentidos. El lugar donde Scott debería haber estado durmiendo todavía estaba tibio, por lo que debía haberse levantado de la cama hace no mucho rato. Pero eso alarmaba al canadiense, ¡A su novio le costaba horrores levantarse! Era el rubio el que solía despertar primero. ¿Tanto había dormido?

Se levantó al baño que había en el interior de la habitación. Ni se miró en el espejo, estaba demasiado dormido. Después de atender sus necesidades mañaneras (Véase orinar), volvió a meterse entre las sábanas del escocés. La tela suave le acarició la piel. Estaba sólo con su ropa interior blanca. El estómago gruñó un poco a causa del hambre, pero el rubio ni se inmutó, y cerró los ojos con pesadez. Esa cama era una maldita tentación, le era imposible levantarse de allí. No sólo por la suavidad de la tela y la comodidad, sino también por la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado allí, y el constante aroma del escocés. Matthew se abrazó más a la almohada. Prefería que Scott estuviera allí, en vez de tener que aspirar como drogadicto las sábanas.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero un ruido lo hizo incorporarse torpemente.

-_Good morning_, Matthew –saludó Scott, que cargaba con una bandeja de desayuno. Canadá se puso los lentes para ver mejor. Parpadeó, somnoliento y algo atónito. ¿Escocia le estaba llevando el desayuno a la cama?

-… ¿Scott?-preguntó con parsimonia el canadiense. El europeo sonrió en respuesta, y dejando la bandeja en las piernas del menor, acomodó una almohada tras la espalda de éste. El rubio recorrió con la mirada lo que había frente a él. Panqueques con miel de maple y un café. Por último, un Lirio completando el combo.

El más bajo comenzó a comer, lentamente, todavía algo atontado. Escocia simplemente se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el canadiense, tragando la comida. Scott negó con la cabeza, y sonriendo, retiró con su dedo un poco de miel de maple que resbalaba de la comisura de los labios del norteamericano. Este último se sonrojó bastante, se sentía un poco avergonzado de haberse manchado. Apenas el pelirrojo retiró la mano de su cara, comenzó a atragantarse con panqueques para disimular un poco. Pero Escocia lo seguía viendo de esa forma que le generaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Bajó la mirada. El británico se rió entre dientes, y esperó a que Matthew terminara su desayuno. Retiró la bandeja y la dejó sobre la cómoda. Antes de que Canadá pudiera levantarse de la cama, el de ojos verdes se subió rápidamente a ésta y apresó al menor contra el colchón.

El más bajo abrió los ojos azules con sorpresa. Estaba boca arriba, con el cuerpo del escocés en cuatro patas arriba suyo, mirándolo como si fuera una golosina.

Scott se inclinó hacia abajo para besar a su pareja. Los labios de Canadá tenían ese sabor tan característico de él. Y dulces por la miel. El rubio posó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo, acercando más el rostro del mayor. Éste había apoyado su cuerpo más contra el del norteamericano, por mayor comodidad.

El rubio alejó levemente el rostro del mayor. Acarició suavemente los labios del mayor. Escocia sonrió juguetonamente y lamió con la punta de la lengua uno de los dedos del canadiense. El menor los apartó rápidamente.

-Eres dulce _Mattie_. Literalmente-le susurró al oído. El más bajo apartó la vista completamente sonrojado, y susurrándole que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Se escabulló de allí para poder salir de la habitación, pero al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía el escocés en el cuarto, se quedó de boca abierta al verse el cuerpo.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que todavía tenía esos calzoncillos blancos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido al ver las marcas rojas que Scott le había dejado la noche anterior. La mayoría estaban en el cuello, pero también tenía algunas en el pecho (sobre todo en el área en torno a los pezones). Miró a su novio con mala cara. El mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros y le señaló el cuello. Él también tenía algunas marcas allí, aunque no tantas como el rubio.

-No puedes competir con eso-dijo Canadá, mientras pasaba una mano por las marcas. En respuesta, el pelirrojo se quitó la remera y se le dio la espalda. Tenía algunos arañazos en la parte alta de la espalda.

-Estamos a mano-dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

-Scott… lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso-se disculpó avergonzado el canadiense. Pasó la mano suavemente por la espalda del escocés. Un escalofrío agradable recorrió la columna del mayor. Escocia besó suavemente el cuello de Matthew. No lo hacía con el propósito de excitarlo o dejarle otra marca, sólo fue una muestra de cariño. El rubio se sonrojó un poco, pero rodeó como pudo la ancha espalda del mayor, abrazándolo tímidamente. El pelirrojo no tardó en abrazarlo por la cintura. Se quedaron parados, meciéndose al ritmo de una melodía inexistente.

-Con este talento para bailar, deberíamos postularnos a algún concurso-murmuró Scott, arrancándole a Canadá una pequeña risita. El más alto le besó la coronilla.

-Debo ir a ponerme ropa-dijo el norteamericano.

-Te espero abajo.

Escocia estaba ordenando tranquilamente las cosas de la noche anterior, cuando se topó con la carta que le había escrito al canadiense. La guardó junto con las pertenencias de Matthew, y siguió limpiando. Fantaseaba con el trasero del norteamericano tras ese bóxer blanco (Era un maldito regalo de los dioses), pero el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta, y no le sorprendió para nada ver a dos de sus hermanos menores, Gales e Irlanda, acompañados de Francia.

-_Mon ami_. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-preguntó el francés, obviamente con doble sentido. A Escocia no le dio tiempo de contestar, debido a que el galés interrumpió.

-A juzgar por el chupón que tiene en el cuello, yo diría que bien.

El escocés sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a hacer juego con su cabello.

-¿Dónde se encuentra _mon petit Matthieu_?-preguntó Francis, mirando hacia adentro de la casa. Scott suspiró, y le hizo un ademán a esos tres para que entraran a la casa. Entraron y se sentaron en la sala. El británico mayor movió de lugar las cosas de Matthew. No quería que vieran la carta. Era algo exclusivo entre el canadiense y él.

-Scott…-una tímida voz de alguien que venía bajando las escaleras lo hizo voltear hacia arriba. Canadá venía bajando las escaleras, refregándose los ojos, aunque paró en seco al ver a sus cuñados y a su ex-tutor.

-¡_Matthieu_!-saludó emocionado el francés, agitando un pañuelo rosado con su mano.

-_Bonjour France_-saludó también el canadiense, algo tímido-Buenos días a ustedes también, _Ireland and Wales_.

-Siempre tan adorable-dijo Gales mirando a Canadá –Tú eres de los que no cambian nunca. ¡Es tan tierno que me dan ganas de comerlo!

-Mío-refunfuñó el escocés de forma posesiva, mirando a su hermano menor con cara de asesino psicópata.

-Tranquilo hombre, ¡que lo decía en broma!-lo tranquilizó Deian.

Nadie hablaba. Un silencio incómodo inundó el recinto.

-Esto… -comenzó Irlanda-Qué lástima que hace tanto frío…

La mayoría de los presentes se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

-_Mon amour Irlande_, ¡No puedo creer que hables del clima!-lo regañó Francis.

-Era mi último recurso-murmuró el irlandés, bajando la mirada. El francés se enterneció y abrazó al de cabellos naranjas mientras le susurraba algo al oído que ninguno escuchó. Excepto Gales, que estaba muy cerca. Puso una cara de horror total, y sonrojado, se tapaba los oídos y cantaba muy fuerte "_Lalala, no los oigo, lalala_". Cian también estaba bastante sonrojado, y le dio un empujón al rubio para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Sólo estaba demostrando _amour_!-lloriqueó falsa y dramáticamente el francés.

-Debo ir a terapia-musitó Gales, con un tic en el ojo.

-Una típica reunión familiar-susurró Scott divertido, aunque le intrigaba lo que Francia le habría dicho a su hermano menor.

Pero, viendo como había terminado Gales, era mejor no saberlo.

…..

Un capítulo muy tranquilo y con poca acción comparado con el anterior xD. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, y espero que este les haya gustado :3


	15. Chapter 15

_**Advertencias:**__ Lo de siempre. Yahoi, cosas tiernas. Y cosas francesas. _

**L**os días de invierno pasaban. Scott podía decir que su vida era perfecta. Bueno, siempre había cosas que lo hacían enfurecer o perder la cabeza durante un buen rato. También le fastidiaban cosas como tener que levantarse temprano para ir a estúpidas reuniones de naciones. Pero sin duda, lo que menos le gustaba de todo eso, era el hecho de que Canadá no se encontraba precisamente cerca. Y solía extrañar al canadiense con locura, aunque ambos se mantenían en contacto y trataban de verse cada vez que podían. Aunque no era del todo malo si analizaba la situación a fondo. Tenían "su espacio", y no debían preocuparse por asfixiar demasiado al otro.

No era complicado mantener una relación a distancia con Matthew. Era una persona fiel. Y Escocia también. Bueno, la verdad era que Scott nunca fue uno de los grandes interesados en el amor, su corazón estaba ocupado por el whisky, los cigarros y Canadá, este último como el más importante de la lista.

Desde aquella noche tan especial, sólo habían vuelto a tener un encuentro apasionado dos veces, siempre en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Y adoraba tener al norteamericano gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, eso no lo podía negar. Pero llevaba tiempo queriendo probar algo nuevo. Nada muy francés, pero podía mejorar notablemente sus momentos íntimos.

Se lo dijo a su pareja un día que se encontraban tomando un café en la casa de éste, sentados en el sofá viendo la estufa.

-Matthew…-comenzó Escocia, sabiendo que su carta ganadora era comenzar la frase con el nombre del canadiense-… lo estuve pensando, y creo que me gustaría probar algo nuevo.

-¿Nuevo? ¿En qué sentido?-preguntó extrañado el americano.

-En el sentido más pervertido y malpensado que puedas imaginar.

-… He vivido con Francia, y sabes que puedo pensar lo peor.

-No tan extremo, estamos hablando de nosotros-se apresuró a decir Scott, intentando no pensar en imágenes que involucraran franceses perversos.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué quieres probar?-Canadá comenzó a imaginarse las fantasías sexuales que podría tener el escocés.

-Sexo en mi ducha.

El de ojos azules casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Había pensado en cosas peores. Pero algo no cuadraba ahí.

-¿Porqué en _tu_ ducha, y no en la mía? Es simple curiosidad.

-Tú tienes una bañera.

-Sigo sin entender tu punto, Scott. ¿Qué diferencia puede tener para el sexo el hacerlo en una bañera o en una ducha?-Matthew estaba un poco sonrojado al hablar de ese tema, pero seguía firme.

-Que no confío en las bañeras. No desde que me resbalé y me di la cabeza contra uno de los bordes. Maldita bañera inglesa. Maldita bañera de Arthur.

-... Sólo porque te haya pasado una vez, no significa que te vayas a resbalar.

-Me preocupa que tú te resbales. ¿Y si te ahogas?

Canadá levantó la ceja, mirando con cierta pesadez al escocés. A veces podía ser bastante extraño. Pero aún así lo amaba.

-En fin. Mejor dejemos de hablar de bañeras.

-Sí. Volvamos al tema de la ducha-dijo firmemente Scott -¿Qué te parece?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Nunca lo había pensado. Bueno, sí, se había imaginado eso muchas veces. Lo correcto sería decir que nunca consideró que podría hacerse realidad. La idea de la ducha no sonaba nada mal. De hecho le parecía buena. Muy buena. Se imaginaba el agua cayendo por el cuerpo desnudo del escocés. Antes de que el sonrojo inundara sus mejillas por las imágenes mentales que creaba, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Escocia sonrió.

-Es una muy buena idea. La verdad creí que me ibas a salir con otra cosa, algo así como "Matthew, quiero verte cubierto de whisky"-el rubio se rió después de decir eso último. Aunque su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver una mueca algo perversa por parte del pelirrojo.

-Me encantó eso último. Creo que sé que le pediré a Finlandia este año~

-Mejor evitamos situaciones vergonzosas con otras naciones, y me lo pides directamente.

-Tienes razón. Matthew, ¿te gustaría ser mi regalo de navidad? Un regalo de navidad cubierto de whisky.

-… No eres muy normal.

-De todas formas me amas. Admítelo.

-Lo admitiría las veces que haga falta. Jamás lo negaría. Pero, olvida lo del whisky, ¿quieres?

-No quiero. Regálame eso para navidad. _Please_. ¡Haré realidad tus deseos más profundos!

-Déjame decirte que ya has hecho varios. Amarme es uno de ellos.

El británico se quedó un rato en silencio, admirando los brillantes ojos azules del más bajo.

-Maldita sea, haces que quiera comerte a besos-dijo el pelirrojo con un falso tono de irritación, mientras tomaba al canadiense suavemente por la mandíbula y lo miraba a los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, y luego Scott lo besó. El rubio estaba algo sonrojado, pero de igual forma correspondió al beso. Cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sabían a café. El británico acarició lentamente los la lengua los labios del menor. Matthew rozó su lengua con la del otro, y le dio un leve mordisco en los labios. El ritmo del beso fue aumentando poco a poco, volviéndose más rápido y apasionado. Pero de un momento a otro, el ritmo bajó y se suavizó. Solían ser así siempre: Iban como en una montaña rusa, a veces lento, luego rápido, de un instante a otro lento de vuelta, etc. Nunca sabían que esperar del otro (Especialmente Scott, ya que todavía no terminaba de entender la actividad hormonal francesa de Matthew).

Se separaron lentamente, Scott todavía sin retirar su mano del rostro del canadiense.

-¿Aceptarás lo del whisky?

-No arruines el momento-le reprochó el canadiense, haciendo un mohín algo infantil –Ya hablaremos luego de eso. Pero primero lo de la ducha, ¿de acuerdo?-el pelirrojo no respondió -¿De acuerdo?-repitió el rubio, esta vez más firme.

Scott resopló, y asintió. El norteamericano sonrió de lado y se terminó el café que quedaba en su taza. Canadá fue hasta la cocina a dejar las tazas. Al volver con el escocés, lo vio acostado en el sofá. El de ojos verdes le sonrió desde allí y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. El menor obedeció, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el mayor se incorporó ágilmente y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Lo acostó encima de él.

-El sillón no es tan grande para que los dos estemos acostados-le dijo el canadiense.

-Mejor, así estamos más apretados-respondió sonriendo Escocia, y besó la frente del menor.

…

No muy lejos de allí, Alfred Jones se dirigía a casa de su hermano menor Canadá. No tardó en llegar, y tocó la puerta. Nadie atendió. Volvió a insistir un par de veces y nada.

Intentó hacer como los espías de sus películas, y miró por la ventana.

Casi se le cayó el rostro cuando vio a Matthew y Scott en el sillón, abrazados, durmiendo con un sueño más profundo que Grecia.

-Bueno, supongo que les dejo esto aquí-murmuró para sí mismo Estados Unidos, comenzando a escribir algo en un papel. Lo dejó doblado por debajo de la puerta, esperando que su hermano lo encontrara.

Dio una última mirada a la pareja antes de irse, y sonrió. Por más que le fastidiara un poco ver a Escocia con su hermano, el estadounidense sabía que Canadá estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

Y eso señores, es una conversación típica de esos dos como pareja. Alfred me quedó todito Fluffy al final :'D. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Advertencias:**____Lo de siempre y Franceses. Es un capítulo navideño (Fluff navideño LOL). Me inspira la navidad. ¡Debe ser por el Finlandia que llevo dentro! _

_Se utilizan los nombres humanos de Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Los inventé, así que __**Aus se llama Jack Smith, y NZ es Andrew Smith**__. No, no llevan el apellido de Arthur (La autora se prepara para que la golpeen por lo mal que elige nombres xD)._

…

**L**a navidad no tardó en llegar. Los villancicos, árboles de navidad, Santa Claus por doquier, ofertas de pavos, centros comerciales llenos a reventar, fiestas estadounidenses, maratones de películas infantiles, lencería navideña, regalos, caramelos, dulces, leche y galletas. Pero absolutamente nada de fantasías sexuales cumplidas.

Escocia se quería dar la cabeza contra la pared. Después de aquella charla las cosas habían seguido igual. Excepto porque no habían vuelto a hacer el amor. ¿Acaso la habría cagado? Una vez leyó una revista que Francia tenía en su casa, en la cual había un artículo escrito por un famoso sexólogo (Un tal Dr. Bonnefoy. Sí, Scott estaba seguro que se trataba de su cuñado francés). En la dichosa revista decía que podía ser beneficioso para la pareja el llevar las fantasías a la realidad.

Aunque tal vez lo había arruinado al contarlo.

El pelirrojo pagó sus compras. Se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando regalos de navidad. El día antes de navidad. Si se suma esto, nos da como resultado un horrible espacio cerrado a reventar de gente, del cual Scott quería salir a toda costa.

Apenas puso un pie en el exterior, respiró profundo. Aunque apenas podía, dada la cantidad bolsas con las que cargaba. Se metió en el auto, y antes de arrancar, revisó su móvil para ver si había un mensaje nuevo. Sólo uno de Matthew, que decía "_Nos vemos mañana en casa de Arthur._ _Love U_".

En efecto, el hermano mayor del canadiense había dejado una invitación bastante improvisada bajo la puerta, informando que el inglés haría una reunión la noche de navidad. En realidad Estados Unidos simplemente fue a avisarle a Matthew. Scott se enteró después, en una dramática escena familiar en la que Irlanda y Gales creyeron que el alien de Alfred había modificado la personalidad de Inglaterra. Por la simple razón de que era alarmante el hecho de que Arthur celebrara algo. Y que los invitara, era aún más raro. Les quedaba el consuelo de que el rubio seguía siendo el mismo cuando se negó a que Cian invitara a Francis. Pero después de muchas palabrotas en inglés e irlandés, caras de tierno perrito abandonado y cejas fruncidas, Inglaterra desistió. La pervertida presencia del francés los acompañaría. Y Escocia lo mataría por haber mentido en la revista. Con eso no se bromeaba. Ahora veía tan lejana la posibilidad de realizar sus fantasías más ocultas… que no eran tan ocultas, dado que su pareja las conocía.

Y ahí estaba él, leyendo el mensaje del rubio, cargado de regalos para sus hermanos y cuñados, pensando en cigarros, y en cómo hacer para recibir de regalo un canadiense bañado en whisky durante esa Nochebuena.

Después de quedarse un buen rato sin hacer nada, fumar un cigarro, estar sin hacer nada, darse un baño, volver a hacer nada, y vestirse, subió los regalos al auto (un par de botellas de alcohol también). Todavía no se explicaba porque había bajado las cosas, si luego debía subirlas de vuelta, pero en fin, el extrañar a Matthew lo ponía un poco imbécil. Condujo hasta la casa de Inglaterra, tratando de estacionarse entre los autos que había allí. ¿Por qué Arthur no previó eso? Ni modo, la próxima vez estacionaba arriba de las flores del jardín.

El caos le dio la bienvenida al llegar. Bueno, no exactamente el caos, más bien una reprimenda de Inglaterra por llegar tarde y un abrazo de oso por parte de Canadá. Eso último compensaba cualquier regaño inglés.

Al ir al comedor llegó el irritante momento de saludar a todo el mundo. No es que odiara a todos ellos, pero era mortalmente aburrido y cliché saludar uno por uno a todos. Era una suerte que reinara el caos. Francia, que sostenía una copa de vino, intentaba meterle mano a Irlanda por debajo de la mesa. Cian estaba sonrojado, e intentaba apartarse sin derramar una gota de su cerveza. Al otro lado de la mesa, Gales charlaba tranquilamente con Nueva Zelanda acerca de ovejas. Estados Unidos le decía Australia que los _Guns and Roses_ eran mil veces mejor que _AC/DC_, cosa que ponía al australiano de los nervios.

Una preciosa reunión de británicos y ex colonias inglesas… y Francis.

-Bueno, ahora sí estamos todos-dijo Inglaterra en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos –Creo que podemos…

-¡Scott!-cortó Irlanda -¿Traes alcohol?-el escocés levantó una botella de whisky que tenía en sus manos -¡Eso es, _deartháir_!

-Controla lo que bebes, Cian-lo regañó el inglés.

-No seas aguafiestas _Angleterre_. Estamos en navidad, deja que la _mon amour Irlande_ se divierta un rato-dijo Francis, intentando relajar a Arthur.

-Tú lo que quieres es meterle mano sin que se resista-murmuró el rubio británico por lo bajo, mientras los demás abrían el whisky escocés.

-_England_, ¿cuándo vamos a comer? ¡Tengo hambre!-protestó Australia, dejando la discusión musical con Estados Unidos.

-Eso, la gente tiene hambre, _Iggy_.

-No me digas _Iggy_.

-_Iggy_, dime que no cocinaste tú-imploró el estadounidense, sin hacerle caso.

-¡Qué no me digas así, _Fuck_!-exclamó Inglaterra enojado –Fue el _wine bastard_ quién cocinó.

Todos los presentes giraron a ver al francés como si fuera un dios. Un dios que acababa de salvar sus estómagos de la malvada comida inglesa.

Se sentaron a comer como una gran familia normal. Las discusiones sobre música, alcohol y pervertidos franceses persistían, pero con una paz relativa, teniendo en cuenta las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

Canadá tocó levemente la rodilla de Escocia para llamar su atención. Lo tenía al costado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada. Sólo que con toda esta gente…

-Sólo somos nueve personas.

-… No pude decirte que te extrañé mucho-finalizó el canadiense, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Eres tan tierno que enamoras-susurró Escocia, y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_¡Arthuuuuuuuuur!_ ¡Scott está intercambiando saliva con Canadá en tu mesa!-exclamó Irlanda exageradamente, aunque nadie le hizo mucho caso, dado que cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

-Fue sólo un pequeño beso-se quejó el escocés.

-Un _pequeño beso_ prolongado y con lengua. Te conozco, pervertido francés.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona.

-No, no. Lo primero era para ti. Lo último va para Francis, que me está tocando mis… ¡Las manos dónde pueda verlas, rubio! –gritó enfurruñado el irlandés, mientras el Francis apartaba las manos de Cian.

-Pero _mon amour Irlande_, ahora que _Angleterre_ no está viendo…

-¿Qué se supone que no estoy viendo, _frog_?-interrumpió el inglés, sospechando las intenciones de su principal enemigo.

-Nada de qué preocuparse-respondió Francis, efusivamente. Arthur le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que no le creía ni un poco. No le dio mucha importancia, dado que en alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su organismo. Poniéndose de pie, llamó la atención te todos en la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Me alegro mucho que todos estén aquí. También me tranquiliza el hecho de que no se ha roto nada… excepto un vaso-dijo, mirando con reproche al australiano –En fin, de verdad, gracias por venir. Quería decirles que el día de hoy…

-¡Bonitas piernas _Iggy_! ¿Cuándo abren? –exclamó Estados Unidos un poco pasado de copas. No muchos le hicieron caso, estaban prestando atención al inglés. Pero Escocia, con los celos de hermano mayor activados, pegó una patada hacia adelante, dado que el americano estaba en frente suyo. Con suerte le quebraría un hueso. Pero no, el alcohol lo engañó y pegó en algo suavecito. Gales pegó un grito de demonio poseído mientras llevaba su mano a sus partes bajas. Sí, la pierna de Scott fue a parar con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna del galés. Deian se retorcía en su silla con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Sorry Brother!_ ¡No iba para ti!-se disculpó el mayor de los Kirkland.

-… Así que espero que sigan disfrutando de la noche. Y bueno, ¡quiero proponer un brindis! ¡Por nuestra gran familia! Aunque la mitad de ustedes me dejaron. Maldito 4 de Julio…

-¡No empieces con ataques depresivos!-lo regañó Gales, todavía lagrimeando.

-Como sea, a pesar de todo, deben saber que los quiero mucho. Sí, a ti también Francia. Aunque lo que quiero es matarte. Ignora eso último. Es el maldito whisky de Scott.

Todos miraron divertidos a Arthur. El alcohol sí que lo afectaba.

-Las cosas estas se suelen hacer en año nuevo, ¡pero qué más da! ¡Yo no vuelvo a hacer reuniones navideñas en mi casa hasta dentro de tres siglos! –prosiguió el inglés.

-Hasta que nos casemos-corrigió Alfred.

-Bueno, sí, hasta que nos casemos… ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Traidor independiente! ¡Cuatro de julio…!

-¡Entonces, un brindis por nuestra gran familia!-cortó Francis, evitando nuevamente una catástrofe navideña. Todos levantaron sus copas.

-¡Hagamos la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche!-exclamó el estadounidense feliz.

-La única cuenta regresiva que haré será para le cuatro de ju…

-¡Inglaterra!-exclamaron todos, regañándolo. El rubio se llevó un gran vaso de cerveza a la boca, intentando no pensar en matar a Estados Unidos.

-No hagas cuenta regresiva, si falta como media hora…-le avisó Australia.

-¿Y si abrimos regalos?-exclamó Irlanda, cuyo niño interior había despertado con el consumo excesivo de cervezas –No voy a esperar a que llegue Finlandia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien aquí compró regalos? Porque yo no he comprado nada-dijo Arthur. Todos tosieron-¿En serio? ¿Todos ustedes compraron regalos?

-_Mon ami_, no sé qué imagen tienes de nosotros como para sorprenderte por eso…

-¿Imagen tuya? Una muy pervertida-murmuraron unos cuantos.

-¡Como sea! ¡Quiero regalos!-insistió el irlandés.

La casa del anfitrión no tardó de llenarse de bolsas y envoltorios de regalos. Arthur estaba un poco deprimido debido a que se olvidó de comprar regalos, pero juró por la reina y Harry Potter que les daría una compensación aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-¡Bueno! ¡Esto es bastante divertido!-exclamó felizmente el estadounidense, que tenía unas orejitas de conejo (Cortesía de la nación francesa). Sería incorrecto decir que a él le había despertado el niño interior… porque él lo tenía despierto las veinticuatro horas del día, la mayoría de los días de su vida.

Escocia estaba bastante feliz. Todos le habían regalado botellas de sus whiskies preferidos. Buscó con la mirada a Matthew, que estaba con Australia, hablando acerca de un libro que Jack le había regalado.

Iba a ir hacia él, pero un chillido emocionado de cierto estadounidense hiperactivo desvió su atención.

-_Fireworks! _

Como si alguien hubiera dicho que había un incendio en la casa, las naciones salieron al patio, para poder así observar el bello espectáculo que reinaba en el cielo nocturno.

Tomó la mano del distraído Matthew. El norteamericano menor se volvió hacia él. El escocés, olvidándose de las demás personas de allí, abrazó al menor, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Ambos miraban el cielo. Cerca de ahí, Alfred y Cian cantaban un tradicional villancico con voces realmente desafinadas. Australia los grababa, mientras reía a carcajadas. Deian y Andrew hablaban tranquilamente, y les faltaban centímetros y agallas para terminar como Canadá y Escocia. El galés llevaba un suéter algo grande que la ex colonia le había regalado. Más atrás, Francia y Arthur discutían acerca de que nación tenía los fuegos artificiales más bonitos.

Sí, era una noche muy bonita. A pesar de la nieve, se quedaron allí un buen rato. Aunque Jack y Andrew parecían no aguantar mucho, debido a la falta de costumbre. Gales rodeó a la isla menor con sus brazos, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Y Finlandia?-rompieron el silencio a la vez el estadounidense y el irlandés.

-Vendrá luego. Tiene que hacer muchas cosas-les explicó Arthur, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

-Volvamos adentro. Me está entrando frío. –se quejó Australia. Aunque cierto par de parejas no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con él, entraron a la casa. Todos excepto Matthew y Scott que se quedaron un rato admirando el paisaje.

-¿Scott?-lo llamó tímidamente el canadiense.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?-

Escocia sonrió ante eso. El collage con fotos de ellos dos que había hecho el rubio, era algo espectacular.

-A mi me encantó. Pero el regalo más lindo es estar aquí contigo. Por cierto, ¿te gustó lo que yo te regalé?

Canadá se sonrojó bastante, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-No me esperaba que me regalaras un pijama con la silueta de _Nessie_.

-Es original.

-Debo preguntar… ¿porqué un pijama?

-Porque te ves jodidamente adorable en pijama. Lo juro, tú con algo así puesto, y nunca en la vida necesitaré de un oso de peluche.

-Así que necesitas oso de peluche…

-Ignora esa última parte.

-… A veces creo que exageras un poco con mi ternura, ¿sabes? Soy sólo perfil bajo y un poco tímido, eso es todo.

-Pero es la verdad. Para mí eres lo más tierno y hermoso de este planeta-dijo mientras posaba las manos en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban bastante heladas a causa del frío. Lo besó. Los labios de ambos estaban muy fríos, pero el interior de sus bocas se encontraba cálido. El contraste de temperaturas les provocó a ambos cierto cosquilleo ya familiar en el cuerpo.

-Scott…-susurró Matthew, separándose –Debo decirte algo –el pelirrojo lo miró asustado –No, no es nada grave. Sólo debo confesarte que ese no era tu único regalo de navidad.

-¿No? ¿Y cuál es el otro?

-Luego te cuento. Mejor entremos, que estoy bastante congelado.

Ambos entraron al interior de la casa. Francis y Cian estaban en un sofá de la sala, tan abrazados, que la única forma de distinguir los brazos de cada uno, era fijándose si presentaban pequeñas pecas, lo que indicaría que en ese caso pertenecían a Irlanda. Los demás estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

-¿Cómo que vas ahora mismo hacia Asia? –preguntó Inglaterra.

-Así mi casa quedará a mitad de camino. Además, allá todavía siguen festejando-se excusó el australiano.

-Te recuerdo que en China festejan mucho el año nuevo, no sé si le dan la misma importancia a la navidad.

-Nunca mencioné a China. Yo me voy más al este, a bailar el _Gangnam Style_ con _South Korea_.

-¡Pero allá ya es de día!

-¡Que les den, yo hago fiesta hasta el amanecer! Oigan, eso rimó.

-Tú sí que sabes disfrutar la Nochebuena-mencionó Arthur con cierto sarcasmo -¿Y tú que harás, _New Zealand_?

-Yo me quedaré aquí. Conseguiré un hotel, o algo así –contestó Andrew.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí.

-Quédate en mi casa-dijo el galés, aunque parecía más una orden que una sugerencia.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Percibo un nuevo amor!-canturreó Francis desde el sillón.

-¡Cállate Francia!-siseó Deian, mientras la apasionada pareja se reían entre besos.

-Supongo que nosotros nos vamos-comenzó Escocia, cargando los regalos. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes, pero finalmente, el asiento del auto quedó plagado de botellas de miel de maple y de whisky.

-Oye, déjame conducir a mí. Tú has bebido bastante-pidió Matthew, después de despedirse de los demás. Scott no se quejó, y subió en el asiento de acompañante. No estaba tan mal, pero si podía marearse un poco. Reparó en el hecho de que era la primera vez que iría en su auto como copiloto. Dejó escapar una risotada. Antes de que Canadá girara las llaves, el pelirrojo lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

-Oye, no me has dicho cuál es mi segundo regalo.

-Oh, eso. Adivina-dijo el canadiense algo divertido. El mayor pensó, pero nada iba a su cabeza

–Dame pistas-pidió el británico.

El rubio no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo aguantar las ganas de decírtelo. No quiero perderme tu cara.

Después de decir eso, el de ojos azules miró fijamente a Scott. Con la sonrisa sin desaparecer, habló firmemente.

-¿Te suena algo sobre tener sexo en la ducha?

Al escocés le costó reaccionar. Primero abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin creerlo. Luego una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro. Y se ensanchó cuando otro pensamiento se presentó en su mente.

-Sí. De hecho, ¿sabes que más sé?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tengo mucho whisky… y tú estás muy sexy. ¿Te suena a algo sobre tener sexo mientras tú estás bañado en eso?

Matthew se sonrojó al instante. Antes de que pudiera decir que no, el mayor ya lo tenía contra la puerta del asiento del conductor, besándolo con fiereza. El pelirrojo pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa del canadiense, acariciando los pezones. ¿Ya empezaba tan rápido? El rubio emitió un gemido entrecortado.

Un golpe en el vidrio de la puerta donde estaba recostado Matthew hizo que los dos se dieran uno de los mayores sustos de su vida. Unas conocidas carcajadas irlandesas se colaron por sus oídos.

-¡Parece que alguien no puede esperar a llegar a casa!-se carcajeó Cian.

-Mierda. Estúpido Irlanda-masculló Escocia, mientras se alejaba del norteamericano. Canadá encendió el auto, completamente rojo, y se dirigieron a casa del canadiense.

La mano de Scott posada en su muslo le indicaba que su novio no daría el brazo a torcer con respecto al tema del whisky.

….

Un capítulo navideño. Sé que falta para Navidad, pero bueno, escribí por adelantado acerca de los británicos (Tengo uno de año nuevo para los nórdicos, pero lo subiré más sobre la fecha… si no se acaba el mundo antes, claro). En fin, espero que les haya gustado el Fluff navideño y la nueva parejita (me la recomendó una lectora del fic, y después de ver imágenes muy lindas de ellos como que me enamoré de esos dos). Y sí, ladies, el capítulo siguiente habrá Lemmon, uno muy francés por cierto (?). Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan disfrutado. Felices Fiestas híper-adelantadas :D!


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias:** _El combo de siempre, y __**Lemmon muy Francés.**_

Canadá estacionó el auto de Escocia en la casa de éste. A duras penas no perdió el control del volante durante el trayecto, ya que el pelirrojo acariciaba continuamente sus muslos, a veces pasando la mano por las caras interiores de éstos y acercando los dedos peligrosamente a los genitales. El rubio se mordía el labio y miraba al frente, repitiéndose mentalmente "Concéntrate, no pierdas el control". También estaba resentido con el escocés, por llevarlo al borde de la locura con las caricias. Por eso, fue un alivio poder apagar el motor. Al hacerlo, el mayor salió disparado del auto, llevándose un par de botellas con él, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio.

El rubio resopló, mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el volante del auto ajeno. Los malditos manoseos de Scott lo habían alterado completamente. Respiró hondo, y bajó del auto con su mochila y sus cosas. Fue hasta la casa y abrió la puerta. Estaba oscuro, al parecer, el mayor no tenía ganas de encender la luz.

O eso pensó hasta que dos manos le taparon los ojos. Alguien se posicionó detrás de él, y uniendo sus cuerpos, comenzó a besarle el cuello. El aroma del escocés inundó sus sentidos. El canadiense sonrió, dejándose hacer. Incluso se restregó contra el cuerpo de Scott, como si fuera un gato.

-Al diablo con el juego de las escondidas- murmuró la voz de Escocia.

Quitó las manos de los ojos del rubio, lo tomó por la cintura, para girarlo y dejar a ambos frente a frente, y comenzó a besar sus labios de forma apasionada. Canadá enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, mientras abría los labios lentamente, dándole permiso al mayor para que empuje la lengua dentro de su boca. Ambas lenguas se rozaban, cada uno exploraba la boca del otro. Scott acercó a Matthew aún más contra él, sin soltar la cintura, y el rubio mordió levemente el labio inferior de su pareja. El mayor se apartó lentamente, aunque mantuvo sus narices rozándose. El aliento de ambos chocaba, y el americano acarició suavemente la mejilla del otro. Escocia sonrió, aunque fue apenas perceptible debido a la oscuridad.

-Tengo el whisky en la cocina.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del norteamericano, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos. Pero enciende la luz, que me tropezaré con algo-dijo como respuesta.

Scott ensanchó su sonrisa, y guió a Matthew por la casa, ya iluminada al encender la luz. El canadiense se quitó la camisa lentamente, esperando a que el europeo abriera una de las botellas de whisky. Pero no se dio cuenta de que al hacer eso, el pelirrojo interrumpió la tarea, y sin soltar la botella, se quedó admirando el "espectáculo". Cuando Canadá dejó caer la camisa, se percató de la mirada esmeralda sobre él y se sonrojó. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, a causa del sobresalto.

-No me mires así. Me pones nervioso-confesó con la mirada baja.

-¿Cómo quieres que no te mires, si eres irresistible? –reprochó el escocés, mientras terminaba de abrir la botella. Se la llevó a los labios y bebió. Sintió una calidez ya conocida en la garganta. Le extendió la botella al rubio. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero un beso indirecto-demandó el pelirrojo.

-Eres un caprichoso-le dijo el norteamericano, pero hizo lo que le pidió -¿Contento?

-No del todo-admitió. Canadá rodó los ojos.

-Oye, ¿y cómo se supone que harás esto? Es puro líquido.

-Improvisaré-concluyó Escocia, y tomando la botella, dejó caer generosas cantidades de líquido sobre los hombros de Matthew. El menor sintió como bajaba por su torso. Y no tardó en sentir la cálida lengua de Scott, que lamía aquellos lugares del bien formado pecho en los cuáles las gotas de whisky resbalaban.

El rubio no se sentía muy cómodo con eso resbalando por su pecho, pero las húmedas caricias compensaban cualquier incomodidad generada. La verdad era que él hubiese preferido usar chocolate o miel… o miel de maple.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Scott lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí… sólo que… esto es raro.

-¿Te sientes incómodo?

-Más o menos-admitió el menor –Pero… no quiero arruinarte la diversión. No está _taaan_ mal.

-No sé en qué mierda pensaba. ¿Qué hago con esto?-cuestionó mirando el whisky.

-Podemos improvisar, como dijiste.

-No tiene gracia…

-¿Se te fueron las ganas, Scott?

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz un poco. El menor desabrochó la camisa del británico, y la quitó. Abrió la otra botella de whisky.

-¿Qué ha…?

-¡Guerra de whisky! –exclamó el rubio, y lanzó el licor al cuerpo del escocés. El mayor estaba algo sorprendido, pero rió y le devolvió el golpe. Corrieron alrededor de la cocina tirándose el contenido de la botella. Después de un rato, terminaron los dos sólo en ropa interior, empapados de alcohol. Parecían dos niños después de una guerra de agua improvisada. El piso apenas tenía gotas de whisky, ya que Scott no desperdiciaba esa bebida así como así. Podía llegar a ser igual o peor que Suiza si se trataba de ese asunto.

-Bueno… no ha sido exactamente sexo con whisky… ¡pero fue divertido!-comentó Matthew con una sonrisa en la cara. Y comenzó a reír al ver que el escocés se pasaba la lengua por el hombro.

-Nunca estuve tan delicioso-dijo el escocés –Pero seguramente tú estás mejor.

Después de decir eso, se acercó al canadiense y lo apresó contra la pared, mientras apresaba sus labios con suavidad. Degustó con suavidad la boca del canadiense. Éste último pudo percibir el gusto de aquella bebida. Y no porqué se haya bañado en eso, no, era porque el pelirrojo se había tomado buena parte de la botella en vez de lanzarle el contenido a Matthew.

El norteamericano quiso profundizar el beso, pero el británico fue más rápido y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Lamió las gotas que resbalaban del mentón. Mordió suavemente todos aquellos lugares que sabía que volvían loco al rubio. El menor se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos de Scott a ambos lados de su cabeza. Por su parte, el europeo estaba arrodillado y repartía besos por el cuello y la nuca de su novio. Dio una última lamida desde abajo del mentón hasta la base del cuello, y bajó hacia el pecho, quedando así como habían empezado antes de la guerra improvisada. Canadá sujetó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Escocia, guiándolo hacia sus zonas preferidas. El pelirrojo no tardó en complacer al menor. Adoraba esos gemidos de satisfacción que escapaban de su boca, la forma en la que los músculos se tensaban y relajaban, el rápido latir de su corazón. Y esos ojos azules que brillaban con cada nueva sensación. Le encantaba ser el único que le provocaba esas reacciones al canadiense.

El rubio quiso tomar la iniciativa. Aflojó el agarre de los cabellos rojos, y empujó suavemente a Escocia, para acostarlo sobre el suelo. Se posicionó encima de él. Bajó la cabeza hasta la parte superior del pecho, y lamió uno de los pezones rosados de Scott. El más alto no esperaba eso para nada, y dejó escapar un gemido de entre gozo y sorpresa. Mordió suavemente y con mucho cuidado esa zona tan sensible, deleitándose con los sonidos de placer que hacía Kirkland. Siguió así un rato más, pero fue hasta el cuello, sabiendo que esa sí era una zona que hacía que el escocés perdiera la cabeza completamente. Por lo que repitió las mismas acciones en esa zona. Para Scott, lo único que podía superar esa sensación de estar casi tocando el cielo sería el orgasmo. Porque de verdad perdía la cabeza si sentía los suaves labios de Canadá morderle el cuello. Se sentía completamente al mereced del americano.

Matthew sentía que el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo se removía de placer. Sentía que la ropa interior comenzaba a apretar cierta parte de su cuerpo. Es que el erotismo del escocés lo ponía así. Buscó la mirada del de ojos verdes. El par de esmeraldas reflejaron el más puro deseo. Antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera hacer algo, lo distrajeron las manos del pelirrojo apretando fuertemente su trasero. Comenzaba a sospechar que su novio tenía algún extraño fetiche con su trasero canadiense. Pero lo importante, era que el momento de sumisión del mayor duró unos pocos instantes y volvía a la carga de vuelta. Se puso de pie, levantando también al americano.

-¿Scott…?-preguntó el rubio. El más alto no dijo nada, y lo guió escaleras arriba. Lo vio abrir la puerta del baño, y girar la llave del agua. Matthew no pudo disimular su sonrisa -¿Quieres las dos cosas en una misma noche?

-Debemos quitarnos el whisky del cuerpo –comentó el mayor con un deje de diversión en su voz. Señaló el amplio espacio que ocupaba la ducha, haciendo un ademán para que el rubio entrara primero. El menor procedió a hacer eso, pero una mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó extrañado el norteamericano.

-¿Me vas a decir que te bañas con ropa interior puesta?

Canadá miró sus bóxer negros, y levantó una ceja.

-Yo no tengo ganas de quitarlos.

-Yo diría que sí. Te están apretando cierta zona de tu anatomía. Y si tú no quieres quitártelos, lo haré yo-demandó Scott, después de regular la temperatura del agua. Bajó hábilmente la última prenda de ropa del canadiense –Así está mejor-sonrió satisfecho al ver el miembro semi-erecto de su novio. El rubio, sonrojado, le dio la espalda para entrar a la ducha. Escocia no pudo quejarse, tuvo una hermosa vista de la espalda desnuda y las nalgas de Matthew al tenerlo así.

El de ojos azules entró en la ducha. El agua tibia se sentía muy bien contra su cuerpo. Casi podía sentir que se relajaba. Casi.

-Más te vale no tirar el jabón. Juro que no me haré responsable de mis actos si te agachas.

Matthew se rió un poco ante las palabras de Scott, aunque tenía la sensación de que esa frase iba bastante en serio. El otro no tardó en meterse en la ducha, posicionándose detrás del rubio. El canadiense se hubiera relajado contra el pecho de Escocia, si no fuera por la gran erección que había peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Tragó saliva. Sintió que alguien le sacaba la cabeza de abajo del chorro de agua y ponía un líquido algo frío en su cabello. Por el aroma, era champú. Scott comenzó a pasar las manos por ahí, masajeando el cuero cabelludo.

-Pareces un peluquero profesional-comentó Matthew, que se relajaba con las caricias. Incluso comenzaba a olvidarse del hecho de que su trasero peligraba…

Scott simplemente sonrió, y siguió masajeando las suaves hebras doradas. Pero una duda le carcomía la cabeza en ese momento.

-Tengo una duda existencial. Cuando te lavas el pelo, ¿también lavas tu rizo? –Canadá asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta -¿Y no te excita?

El rubio se sonrojó un poco. No sólo por la pregunta, sino porque la frase y el tono de voz grueso le sonaron extremadamente sensuales.

-Más o menos. Trato de mantener la mente en blanco. Y si lo hago yo, no me perturba bastante.

Con la información ya asimilada, el europeo tomó el mechón, y lo juntó con los demás. El canadiense jadeó al tacto. Se excitaba si alguien tocaba eso, no si él mismo lo hacía. Además, iba con cuidado. No como Scott, que se enrollaba el rizo en el dedo e intentaba hacer peinados raros con él. Cuando Canadá estuvo a punto de gemir, Escocia volvió a poner la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el champú le resbalaba por el rostro. Las manos del mayor seguían acariciando esa zona. Desocupando una de sus manos, Scott tomó el jabón. Estuvo tentado a tirarlo y decir "¿Me lo alcanzas?" pero se contuvo. El rubio sintió el tacto resbaladizo pasar por su pecho y luego por la espalda. El más alto se entretuvo un buen rato pasando el jabón por la espalda de Matthew, y luego comenzó a masajear esa zona.

-Además de peluquero, ¿ahora eres masajista? –bromeó el rubio.

-Seré lo que tú quieras-susurró el otro sensualmente en el oído del más bajo.

El americano sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente. Las manos del británico viajaron desde sus hombros hasta el coxis. Y volvió a su fetiche de sujetarle las nalgas al rubio. Canadá bufó.

-¿No te cansas de hacer eso?

-Jamás podría hacerlo-dijo Escocia, y luego le dio una lamida al lóbulo de la oreja del menor. Éste se giró para quedar frente a frente con Scott. En ese movimiento, los miembros de ambos se rozaron. Una ola de calor los invadió a ambos. El menor tomó la iniciativa y atrajo el rostro del mayor hacia el suyo. Lo besó.

Siguieron así. Aunque el mayor se rehusaba a soltar el trasero del canadiense. Los genitales de ambos de tocaban con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, que sumado al agua, les generaba una oleada de placer. El rubio tomó una decisión. Sabía lo que le daría a Scott.

Se puso de rodillas, con el miembro erecto de su pareja a centímetros de su rostro. El pelirrojo, que entendió al instante las intenciones de Matthew, sintió que se ruborizaba bastante. Eso sí que lo tomaba por sorpresa. La mano del americano rodeó con suavidad su pene, y comenzó a acariciar la punta. Scott se mordió el labio. Eso sí que se sentía espectacular. Las caricias del norteamericano en su órgano sexual lo hacían ahogar gemidos de placer. Podía aguantar los gimoteos. No era necesario.

La mente de Scott quedó en blanco de un momento a otro, al sentir que parte de su anatomía sensible era invadida por la lengua del menor. Gimió bastante alto. Encima que lo tomó por sorpresa, la lengua de Canadá hacía maravillas con esa parte de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente enterró las manos en los cabellos dorados, acercando más la cabeza del rubio hacia su miembro. Impulsado por Escocia, el más bajo introdujo el sexo del europeo completamente en su boca. Éste se sintió tocar la gloria. La húmeda boca del norteamericano se sentía genial. Y la esa sensación aumento conforme el menor metía y sacaba el miembro de la boca, lo lamía, a veces lento, otras veces rápido, en fin; jugaba con el ritmo. Scott sintió que no podía aguantar durante mucho tiempo más. Pero el canadiense con tendencias francesas dejó su pene en paz.

Matthew se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con el rostro de Scott. Éste último pudo observar las mejillas rojas de Canadá, y un pequeño hilillo de baba que se camuflaba con las gotas del agua de la ducha. Besó los labios del menor con fiereza. Quería que comprendiera que deseaba hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento. El rubio pareció captar las ansias del mayor. El canadiense se engañaría a sí mismo si decía que no tenía ganas. Deseaba sentir al británico en su interior.

Tomando la iniciativa, el escocés puso a Matthew de espaldas a él. El canadiense apoyó las manos en las paredes. Se dispuso a introducir un dedo, pero la dulce voz del menor lo interrumpió.

-Scott, _Faites-moi le vôtre_. **(*)** _Please_!

Sabía lo suficiente de francés para entender lo básico de eso. Tampoco es que importara. El tono suplicante que utilizaba, le hacía perder la cabeza. Y mandando todo a la mierda, se aferró fuertemente a la cintura del más bajo, y lo penetró de una vez.

El rubio gimió. Scott sonrió al sentir la estrechez del menor contra su miembro. Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

El movimiento de ambos fue aumentado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El americano movía las caderas de forma provocativa. El europeo se dejaba llevar completamente. Los gemidos de ambos, el agua cayendo sobre ellos haciendo la sensación cien veces más placentera, el calor que los inundaba cada vez que Scott profundizaba más el contacto. Cualquiera de los dos estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, todo gracias a esa unión entre sus cuerpos, en esos momentos en los cuáles los dos eran uno sólo.

No duraron mucho tiempo más. Con un gemido ahogado, Canadá sintió como se contraían sus paredes interiores. Escocia gimió también ante eso. Mordió el cuello del canadiense, mientras sentía que llegaba, que en cualquier momento liberaría todo. El rubio del rulo tensó todo el cuerpo, y sintió cómo el semen salía de su miembro. Sus músculos se aflojaron completamente, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Por su parte, el británico pegó un grito al cielo al sentir como su cuerpo experimentaba esa indescriptible sensación. La única palabra que se le ocurría para describir eso sería "intenso". Sintió como el cuerpo se relajaba completamente. El menor sintió la esencia de Scott en su interior.

Quedaron jadeando uno sobre otro, recuperándose de eso, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Sentían las piernas increíblemente flojas.

Scott salió del interior de Matthew. Éste hizo una mueca por el cambio, pero recobró nuevamente la compostura. Terminaron de bañarse rápidamente.

-Scott…-lo llamó el canadiense, mientras ambos iban cubiertos con toalla hacia la habitación del escocés.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-El mejor de todos-dijo sonriendo, mientras besaba al menor en la coronilla. Matthew simplemente se sonrojó.

-Ponte el pijama que te regalé-pidió Scott. El norteamericano puso los ojos en blanco, y se quitó la toalla para vestirse -¡Sabía que quedarías aún más adorable!

-No es para tanto-murmuró el menor.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Ahora no te suelto nunca más –Y dicho eso, Escocia terminó de vestirse y apresó al canadiense en un abrazo de oso, mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo el rubio, intentando zafarse del abrazo. El pelirrojo no se quejó y apagó la luz, dejándose caer en la cama. Cuando el americano hizo lo mismo, él volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-… ¿Otra vez?

-Qué puedo decir. Te amo demasiado.

Matthew sintió sus mejillas arder. Jamás dejaría de sobresaltarse con las repentinas cosas que decía el británico. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, y se acurrucó contra él.

-Yo también.

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo.

-¿En serio?

-Hasta el infinito.

-Eso es mucho. Sí, nos amamos con la misma magnitud. Pero aún así…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo te amo hasta el infinito más uno.

-Siempre queriendo tener la última palabra.

-Por supuesto, es parte de mi encanto…

-Buenas noches, Scott.

-¡Pero no me interrumpas! Como decía…

-Te amo, Scott.

El mayor hizo silencio. Se quedaron un rato así. Canadá estaba increíblemente cansado. Sentía que le había pasado un camión por arriba. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño.

-Pero yo te amo más-susurró el escocés, posponiendo el sueño de Matthew, pero garantizando que dormiría más feliz. Se acomodó mejor, y cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a darle fin a esa noche inolvidable.

…

**(*) **Scott, hazme tuyo ahora. (Traductor de Google. No sé qué tan seguro es.)

Esto ha sido lo más pervertido que haya escrito en mi vida. Soy pésima escribiendo los momentos más próximos al orgasmo, lo mío son los preliminares. Eso significa que debo limitarme al Lime (?).

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo más francés de la historia! Hasta el próximo capítulo~


	18. Chapter 18

25 de Diciembre. Oficialmente, Navidad. Después de aquella Nochebuena (Literalmente, fue una noche _muy _buena), muchas naciones se sentían completamente destrozadas. Escocia y Canadá pertenecían a ese grupo, ya que ambos sentían que les había pasado un camión por arriba. El despertar fue completamente lento y sin ganas. Se habían atragantado a comida y a whisky. Oh sí, el whisky. Al bajar a la cocina vieron las botellas tiradas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior se reprodujeron en sus mentes como si fueran una película. Una de sus películas favoritas.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del canadiense. Todavía no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido. Le daban ganas de hacer un pozo en el patio trasero y enterrarse, a causa de la vergüenza que sentía. Pero lo peor de todo era que el pelirrojo lo miraba con esa mirada de "_Qué tierno te ves sonrojado_".

Se quedaron parados en la cocina, como dos zombis. Ninguno de los dos parecía tomar la iniciativa para hacer algo. Era como si la vagancia se hubiera apoderado de sus cuerpos, impidiéndoles mover un músculo para satisfacer los estómagos que rugían de hambre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Scott alabó el sonido del timbre. Sí, alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre insistentemente. Eso activó medianamente la mente del escocés, que fue a abrir. No se sorprendió mucho de ver a sus hermanos ahí. Pero ninguno de los tres estaba con su pareja o interés amoroso.

-_Merry Christmas!_ –saludó alegremente Irlanda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el dueño de la casa, más por costumbre que por curiosidad.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las mañanas, Scott.

-¿Venir a molestar a su amable hermano mayor?

-Venir a saludar a nuestro gruñón hermano mayor-corrigió el irlandés.

-¡Cuánto espíritu navideño!-comentó sarcástico Inglaterra. Escocia hizo una seña desagradable con el dedo, pero abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Vieron al canadiense en la cocina, que cabeceaba por el sueño sobre la mesa de la cocina. Irlanda silbó, llamando la atención del americano, el cual se incorporó sobresaltado.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó el de cabellos naranjas, mientras el rubio menor sonreía amablemente y le devolvía el saludo.

-Por fin alguien amable-comentó el inglés.

-Mira quién habla-murmuró Scott.

-¿Qué tal terminaron la noche?-preguntó el irlandés, con doble intención. El canadiense se sonrojó al instante. Escocia gritó un insulto. Inglaterra miró a la joven pareja de forma sospechosa. Y Gales simplemente sonreía mientras oprimía las teclas de su celular.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó Arthur.

-No importa-balbuceó Canadá, pero los otros dos Kirkland lo ignoraron.

-¿Terminaste lo que empezaron en el auto?-preguntó maliciosamente Cian.

-¿Qué empezaron en el auto? ¡Qué alguien me explique!-se quejó el rubio inglés.

-Nada que les importe- los calló el escocés –Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal tu noche, Cian?

El de cabello naranja se sonrojó, e Inglaterra comenzó a hablar con él.

-¿Además de besuquearse y manosearse con el _wine bastard_ encima de uno de mis sillones favoritos? _Casi follarse_ en ese sillón.

-¡No exageres!-se quejó Irlanda -¡A ti nadie te dijo nada cuando el _yankee_ se tiró encima de ti a hacerte cosas pervertidas!

-¡Al menos lo hago en mi propia casa, y no en casas ajenas!-se defendió Inglaterra.

-¡Traumaste al pobre Nueva Zelanda!

-¿Quién mencionó a Andrew?-habló por primera vez Gales.

-Oh sí, de eso te queríamos hablar-comentó maliciosamente el irlandés –Scott, ¿no te gustaría saber cómo pasó la noche nuestro _dear Deian_?

Scott sonrió divertido, mientras observaba los nervios de Gales. Entendía por qué sus hermanos disfrutaban tanto el ir a acosarlo para saber detalles de su relación. La cara nerviosa del galés no tenía igualación.

-No hice nada, ¡malditos pervertidos! –Balbuceó el castaño -¡Olviden eso, mejor vamos a desayunar con _Scotland and Canada_, que me muero de hambre!

-Por esta vez te perdono que cambies de tema, pero sólo por qué me muero de hambre-dijo Irlanda.

-¿Vinieron a mi casa a abusar de mi hospitalidad y comida?-gruñó Scott.

-Vinimos a tu casa a abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero no de tu comida, porque de eso sí que no tienes una mierda-corrigió el pelirrojo menor.

-Por eso hemos traído nuestra comida-Inglaterra sacó de su bolso sus _delicias culinarias, _hechas por él mismo. Nadie se alarmó, excepto Matthew, que una vez que se independizó del inglés se había acostumbrado a comida un poco más… comestible. Se dijo a sí mismo que si sobrevivió casi toda su niñez con eso, podría superar ese desayuno. Podía… ¿verdad?

Los hermanos Kirkland comenzaron a hablar acerca de la noche anterior, pero Canadá no los escuchaba, estaba más ocupado en intentar tragar los _scones_ de Inglaterra.

Alguien golpeó la puerta frenéticamente.

-¿Quién es?-gritó Escocia a pleno pulmón.

-¡Soy yo! –respondió una voz masculina.

-¡Amigo de toda la vida!-saludó sarcásticamente el dueño de la casa -¡Di de una vez quién eres!

-Soy el país del _amour~_

Scott resopló y fue a abrirle la puerta a su visitante. La cara de enfado de Arthur no tenía precedentes. Cian se había ruborizado. Deian volvió a su celular, y una sonrisa boba se hizo presente nuevamente en su cara. Y Matthew agradeció a los cielos que Francis llegó a salvar su desayuno.

-_Bonjour_-saludó con voz seductora el francés, posando su vista en Irlanda, que intentaba esconderse (sin éxito) detrás del inglés gruñón.

-_Frog_-saludó _simpáticamente_ Inglaterra.

-¿Qué está haciendo _mon ami_ Gales?-preguntó Francis interesado, mientras comenzaba a preparar algo medianamente comestible. Escocia resoplaba y decía "_¿Tienen que venir a usurpar mi casa de esta forma?_".

-No lo sé. Lleva así un buen rato-comentó Arthur. Irlanda intentó ver lo que su hermano hacía, pero el castaño tapaba la pantalla.

-¿Porqué tienen que ser tan chismosos?-se quejó el galés.

-¡Bienvenido a mi mundo!-exclamó Scott. Deian lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te pondrías de mi lado… -le agradeció el castaño.

-Ni loco. Ahora vas a saber lo que se siente-dijo el escocés maliciosamente, y sujetó a su hermano fuertemente, mientras el rubio inglés le quitaba el celular. Inglaterra comenzó a leer los mensajes, y levantaba una ceja a medida que revisaba la bandeja de entrada.

-¡Deja eso ya mismo!-farfullaba el castaño, intentando escapar, pero el de cabello rojo era demasiado fuerte.

-Dios, vomitaría corazoncitos si sigo leyendo esto-dijo Arthur mientras le pasaba el celular a un muy curioso irlandés de cabellos naranjas –No creí que _New Zealand_ y tú sean tan… cursis.

-_Shit_, son todavía más cursis que Francis-comentó Cian, y le mostró el celular a Scott, que seguía sujetando a Deian para que no escapara.

-¡Te recuerdo que estoy aquí, _mon amour Irlande_!-se quejó el francés falsamente dolido.

-Oh mierda, ¡son incluso más cursis que Matthew y yo!-opinó el escocés un poco perturbado.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó furioso Gales, y le dio un codazo a su hermano mayor para zafarse. En un movimiento rápido le quitó el celular al irlandés.

-Ahora sabes qué se siente, hermanito-se burló Scott.

-¡Y yo quería ver lo que decían esos mensajes!-lloriqueó Francia.

-Jódete _wine bastard_, eran asuntos familiares –dijo maliciosamente el inglés.

-_Stupide Angleterre_.

-_Frog._

-¡Ex-vándalo!

-¡Adicto al sexo!

-¡Es _amour_! ¡Y tú eres un ex vándalo, pero nadie te dice nada!

-Ya cállense, los dos-los regañó el escocés, algo irritado por la estupidez de ambos.

-¡Cállate tú!-se quejaron la nación inglesa y la francesa a la misma vez. Escocia, iba a gritarles una sarta de insultos que harían que los oídos de los presentes sangraran. Matthew posó una mano sobre su hombro, no de forma brusca, pero sí algo firme.

-Déjalos pelear. Ya se cansarán –intentó tranquilizarlo el canadiense.

-Sí, los dejaré pelear-aceptó Scott. Canadá sonrió –Pero primero los echo a patadas de mi casa.

Y dicho y hecho, Francia e Inglaterra salieron sobándose los lugares dónde el escocés les había pateado. Pero siguieron discutiendo. Los vecinos que pasaban por allí se quedaban mirando a los dos rubios, que discutían acaloradamente y parecían estar a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

-_Wales_-llamó Irlanda a su hermano –Si te estás escribiendo con Nueva Zelanda, ¿porqué él no vino?

-Es que cuando salí de mi casa estaba dormido. ¡Y no podía despertarlo! ¡Se veía tan tierno durmiendo en mi cama! –contestó el castaño, con una sonrisa bobalicona ante eso último.

-¿En tu cama?-preguntó pícaramente el irlandés.

-Ya sabes, un buen caballero inglés…

-… Eres galés.

-… un buen caballero siempre brinda la máxima hospitalidad.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?-preguntó Irlanda mientras soltaba un bufido.

Deian iba a contestarle, pero un extraño sonido los hizo girarse. Un sonido de… ¿un beso muy ruidoso? Vieron al escocés prácticamente encima del canadiense. El rubio seguía sentado en la silla, pero completamente rojo. Y Scott sonreía. Los ojos verdes de los Kirkland menores viajaron hacia el cuello de Matthew, dónde se notaba una leve mancha rojiza.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Tan urgido estás, que te comes a Matthew sin importar que nosotros, tus inocentes hermanos menores, estemos en la misma habitación?-preguntó Cian con falsa indignación.

-Parece que alguien estaba demasiado borracho ayer. En el sillón favorito de Arthur. Con Francia. ¿Te suena, hermanito? –le dijo el escocés, todavía sin separarse del cuerpo del norteamericano. El irlandés se sonrojó, e iba a replicar, pero Scott besó en los labios al rubio menor.

-¡No comas enfrente de los pobres!-se quejó Gales.

-¡Tú tienes a Andrew en tu cama, imbécil, no estás tan solo!-lo reprendió el irlandés.

-Pero no nos besamos… -admitió un poco melancólico Deian.

-Tú… eres un poco subnormal. En serio, hombre. ¿Ni un beso?-el castaño negó con la cabeza-¡Estás mintiendo!

-Que no miento, ¡mierda! ¡Es que no puedo!

-Pero… durmiendo con él en la misma cama…

-No dormí con él en la misma cama.

Se hizo un súbito silencio, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos que Scott y Matthew hacían mientras se besaban. El pelirrojo había posicionado al rubio sobre la mesada, y seguía besándolo apasionadamente. Irlanda los ignoró, y entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar la vista del galés.

-Gales…

-¿Sí?

-Dormiste en el sofá-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí.

-Subnormal.

Deian iba a decirle algo a su hermano, pero un gemido del canadiense los hizo girarse a ver como el mayor de los Kirkland besaba el cuello del americano y colaba una mano por debajo de la camisa del menor.

-He pasado el tiempo suficiente con Francis, y sé cómo va a terminar esto-murmuró Irlanda, mientras arrastraba a Gales fuera de la cocina -¡Nos vamos!

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el escocés se apartó del norteamericano.

-Genial. Se fueron. Mi plan dio resultado-dijo algo feliz el pelirrojo. Canadá intentó normalizar su respiración agitada, y mientras, ató cabos.

-¡Tú!-exclamó entre jadeos el rubio, mientras le daba golpes al pecho de Escocia -¡Sólo me usaste para hacer que tus hermanos se vayan!

-Eso no es del todo verdad, y lo sabes. Quería que se vayan –el americano lo miró con reproche –Pero tenía ganas de hacer eso en serio. Y si lograba que se fueran mientras hacía algo que me moría de ganas de hacer… supongo que valió la pena.

-Supones bien.

-Lo sé. Admítelo, era el mejor plan.

-Claro. Eres uno de los mejores planeadores del mundo.

-Lo soy.

-Era sarcasmo.

-… Bajo esa cara tierna, puedes ser un poco cruel.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte sentir mal!-se alarmó el canadiense.

-Me equivoqué. Es imposible que puedas tener crueldad alguna en tu interior.

-Me sobreestimas.

-Pues te lo mereces, por inspirarme tanta ternura –Canadá se sonrojó -¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

-¡Yo no hago nada!

-¡Me estás tentando con esos malditos sonrojos!-confesó Scott, y volvió a apresar al canadiense con los brazos.

-Me estás apretando demasiado –el escocés aflojó el agarre al decir eso, pero subió a Matthew a caballito, en su espalda.

-¿En qué nos habíamos quedado? Ah sí, tenía la mano debajo de tu camisa.

-No lo digas en voz alta-se quejó el canadiense. ¿Por qué su novio tenía que ser tan directo?

-Puedo decirte otras cosas-comentó mientras se dirigía con el americano a cuestas hacia su habitación.

-Mejor no-susurró el menor, haciéndose una idea de las "otras cosas" que podría decirle Scott. Éste parecía haber adivinado los pensamientos del norteamericano.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido-dijo, mientras negaba divertido con la cabeza-No sé qué creías que íbamos a hacer, pero yo pensaba en volver a dormir –esto último fue dicho con un tono de falsa inocencia.

-… Eres malo-murmuró un Canadá muy sonrojado, y ocultó la cabeza tras la nuca de Scott. El mayor sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto. Hasta el momento habían sido unas muy felices navidades.

…..

Otra vez empecé a divagar xD. Sí, ya terminó navidad. No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos más quedan, pero serán más o menos 3 (Tal vez, según mi nivel de inspiración). Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco random xD. Me estoy quedando sin inspiración de a ratos (Eso es malo D:) así que seguramente tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar. I'm sorry D:!


	19. Chapter 19

Scott sonrió de lado, mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados de Matthew. El canadiense se encontraba profundamente dormido encima de su pecho. Escocia se había acostumbrado fácilmente a ese tipo de situaciones. Y las adoraba. Nunca creyó que estaría así con alguna persona. Pero Canadá le había dado un vuelco a todo eso. Joder, ¡lo había enamorado completamente! Scott podía decir que amaba al norteamericano en cuerpo, alma y en lo que fuera. Amaba a ese rubio como persona y como nación.

-Dab~-murmuró el menor entre sueños. El pelirrojo apenas se percató de esa palabra ininteligible. Bastaba una pequeña acción como esa, y entonces sus ojos verdes ya estaban brillando mientras observaba al americano.

Matthew lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

Sin embargo, no era un idiota babeante. Al menos, no la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces lo trataba con su sarcasmo y las burlas de siempre, pero no era sistemático, dado que jamás podría tratar a Canadá como trataba a los que no le caían bien… que incluía básicamente a todo el mundo. Matthew podía llegar a su fibra sensible con sólo mirarlo con esos ojos azules como zafiros.

El menor se removió entre los brazos de Scott para acomodarse mejor. El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor en el sofá de la sala del rubio. Bostezó profundamente. La televisión se encontraba encendida, y pasaba comerciales que le importaban poco y nada. Pero la imagen de uno de ellos atravesó su cabeza como un rayo. En ése se veía a una típica familia feliz sentada en la mesa.

Escocia le quedó dando vueltas al asunto. ¿El canadiense querría formar una familia? Es decir, obviamente no podría quedar embarazado, dado que ellos dos eran dos hombres. Además eran naciones, no podían adoptar un niño. Tenían demasiadas responsabilidades. Apenas podían verse ellos dos.

Pero no era el asunto de los hijos lo que había llamado la atención del escocés. Había sido más bien en el anillo que tenían los padres. Sí, anillos de boda. Tomó la mano del dormido canadiense, y se la puso enfrente de su cara. Se imaginó el dedo anular de Canadá, decorado con un anillo de compromiso. Sacudió la cabeza. No se casaría. Es decir, lo de ellos era formal, pero no tanto. Relativamente llevaban poco tiempo juntos. Aunque se conocían hacía siglos (literalmente). Él no necesitaba hacer una boda gigante para demostrarle al rubio que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

¿No lo necesitaba, verdad?

Arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Porque, de verdad, le desagradaba en demasía la idea de una boda. No le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Eran puras cursiladas. Aunque sabía que cierto cuñado francés suyo y buena parte de la población femenina discutirían ese punto hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero imaginarse a Matthew con un anillo que resaltara aún más la unión de ellos dos, era hermoso.

Y lo qué más le gustaba de todo eso, era la idea de una luna de miel.

Sin embargo, seguía sin gustarle la idea de la boda.

Estaba perdido en sus divagaciones, cuando el norteamericano comenzó a despertar.

-Ngh… ¿Scott?-murmuró refregándose los ojos.

-Matthew.

-¿Tengo algo en la mano?

El escocés se paralizó. Debía decirle eso a Canadá. Pero no podía caer con eso en ese momento.

-No sucede nada-mintió Scott –Es que tienes unas manos muy lindas-eso último fue dicho en serio. El americano se sonrojó levemente. Sospechaba que el mayor estaba pensando en algo serio, pero se dijo a sí mismo que luego lo averiguaría.

-Como digas-dijo Canadá con intenciones de que Escocia sepa que no creía mucho en su excusa –Debemos ir a visitar a Alfred. Ha dicho que quería vernos en su casa.

El pelirrojo suspiró con pesadez. No le gustaba la idea de tener que interrumpir sus momentos con su novio para ir a ver al molesto estadounidense. Aunque lo único que hiciera con Canadá sea hablar de estupideces, reírse, demostrarse amor, comer y dormir, le gustaba hacer eso con su canadiense.

Matthew tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar a Scott hacia el auto. Incluso cuando estaban adentro del auto, el británico quiso aprovechar para intentar meterle mano al norteamericano, aunque éste último lo evitó a toda costa. Sabía cómo terminaban esas no tan inocentes caricias de su novio, y no podía llegar tarde a la casa de su hermano mayor. Si algo le había enseñado Inglaterra, era que la puntualidad es lo más importante.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Estados Unidos. El norteamericano mayor los recibió con su buen humor habitual. Al pelirrojo le sorprendió ver a su hermano Arthur allí, con la mirada baja, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y sentado en un sillón, sonrojado a más no poder.

-_England?_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Escocia. Inglaterra balbuceó algo inentendible.

-Vamos, _Iggy_, diles-lo animó el estadounidense. El rubio británico negó con la cabeza. El pelirrojo fulminó al americano mayor con la mirada, por el uso del cariñoso diminutivo.

-No sé…-susurró el inglés –Mejor sería que se sienten.

Matthew y Scott se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Si no fuera porque eres hombre, te preguntaría si estás embarazado. ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó el escocés. Alfred se rió ante la pregunta.

-¿Es que no adivinan?-preguntó el hiperactivo rubio, mientras alzaba las manos. Canadá y Escocia se lo quedaron mirando, mientras Inglaterra ocultaba su cara en un almohadón del sofá, aún sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos.

-¿Qué debemos adivinar?-siguió preguntando el mayor de los Kirkland.

-¡Lo tienes en frente de tus ojos!-exclamó el de ojos azules mientras daba saltitos. Su hermano menor simplemente intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta.

-¡No me doy cuenta, _yankee_! ¡Dilo de una vez!

-¡Adivina, cuñado!

-¡Qué no estoy adivinando nada, _shit_!

-¡Adivina~!

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez!

-¡Adivina!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Adivina!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Arthur y yo nos casamos!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Lo acabo de decir!

-¡Di…! ¿Eh?

Scott palideció al escuchar eso, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Alfred seguía con los brazos arriba, y esperaba futuras reacciones violentas de parte de su cuñado. Matthew parpadeaba un poco atónito. Y Arthur simplemente se tapaba aún más la cara con un almohadón.

Nadie reaccionaba.

El canadiense llevó la mirada hacia la mano de su hermano. Allí, había un anillo. Ahora entendía porque agitaba tanto los brazos cuando los quería hacer adivinar.

Y también entendía el porqué Inglaterra no se quitaba las manos de los bolsillos.

-Pues, ¡felicidades!-dijo Matthew, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Su hermano mayor le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Los europeos seguían sin dar otra reacción.

-_Thank you, bro_.

El pelirrojo seguía viendo a su hermano menor como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sus ojos verdes viajaban del estadounidense hacia el inglés. Finalmente, apenas pudo murmuras algo por lo bajo.

-Tú… Arthur…

-Yo Arthur, tú Scott-dijo sarcásticamente el inglés, mientras apartaba su sonrojado rostro del almohadón. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos, y los presentes pudieron percibir el brillo de una pequeña joya en su dedo anular.

-Tú… estás loco-siguió murmurando Escocia. Canadá rodó los ojos, sabía que a su novio le costaría asimilarlo.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?-preguntó el menor de los norteamericanos, algo entusiasmado.

-No lo sabemos muy bien. Pero será pronto-comentó Alfred, mientras comenzaba a charlar con su hermano acerca del evento, como si fueran dos mujeres chismosas. Los hermanos Kirkland se miraron.

-¿Lo saben Deian y Cian?-preguntó el escocés. Arthur negó con la cabeza -¿Y qué esperas para contarles?

-Quería que tú lo supieras primero. Además, debía preguntarte algo a solas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú cuándo vas a casarte con Canadá?

El mayor se quedó súbitamente callado. Inconscientemente, giró para ver al canadiense hablando con su hermano acerca de quién sabe qué cosas.

-Algún día. Pero por el momento, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando dijiste que sí, Inglaterra?

-Yo nunca dije sí.

-¿Eh? Pero si América te lo propuso a ti…

-Nunca dije eso.

El pelirrojo tardó unos instantes en asimilarlo.

-Tú… ¿tú le propusiste matrimonio a Estados Unidos?

-Sí.

-… ¿¡Quién mierda eres, y qué has hecho con mi hermano!?

….

Bueno, aquí termina. Perdón por la tardanza, pero dije que tardaría. Y este fic no da para más D: . Así que mi grandiosa persona (?) les deja el penúltimo capítulo. El próximo será el final, y será algo así como un epílogo. Espero que lo disfruten (: . Y de nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza!


	20. Chapter 20

Escocia se admira en su espejo de toda la vida, de cuerpo completo y con un marco digno de dioses. La piel sigue siendo pálida, su altura lo enorgullece, sus cabellos rojos brillando y sus ojos verdes que miran con detenimiento la imagen.

Pero esta vez no se mira a él. Su mirada está fija en un chico rubio algo más bajo que él, con unos preciosos ojos azules tras unas gafas, y que sonríe con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Se para y pasa una mano por los cabellos del escocés. Scott se deja hacer, y sujeta la otra mano. Siente contra su piel el anillo de compromiso que Matthew lleva puesto desde hace unos meses. No se han casado todavía, pero sabía que en cualquier momento se encontraría viéndose en ese mismo espejo, con un esmoquin, dispuesto a llevar al canadiense al altar.

Canadá mira la hora. Se está haciendo tarde, y por eso es que tironea la manga de su pareja para ir hacia la reunión de naciones. Sí, habían reanudado esas reuniones. Después de las fiestas y el invierno, volvían a la carga los discursos de Estados Unidos, las peleas de Inglaterra y Francia, y el aura asesina de Rusia.

El pelirrojo suspira. No quiere ir, prefiere quedarse como un narcisista observando lo bien que quedan ellos dos juntos. El rubio le acomoda la corbata, y el británico besa su frente. En unos minutos ya se encuentran camino a la reunión que se celebraría en casa de Inglaterra.

Arthur los mira con el ceño levemente fruncido al verlos entrar, pero no dice nada. Tampoco puede hacerlo, después de todo (y en contra de las cosas que Matthew le decía) había manejado como una bestia para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Él le sacó la lengua al norteamericano y luego susurró "Puntualidad británica ante todo".

La reunión apenas empezaba, y Scott recordó el porqué no las soportaba. No veía la hora de irse de allí para fumar un cigarro o tomar un whisky. No veía la hora de llegar a su casa a cenar con el canadiense y abrazarlo hasta que sus mejillas quedaran con ese color rojo que el tanto amaba.

Mira a su alrededor. Inglaterra sigue con el ceño fruncido, esta vez diciendo que la idea de Alfred era la cosa más estúpida sobre la faz de la Tierra. Irlanda juega con su consola, pero sabe que le está pegando patadas por debajo de la mesa a cierto francés. Scott patearía a Francia, porque sabe que está intentando meterle mano a su no tan inocente hermano, pero recuerda la expresión de terror de Gales esas navidades y se resiste. Y hablando del castaño, estaba mirando a Nueva Zelanda, con una cara de póker. Pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delataba, y sabía que en su interior estaba babeando completamente.

Cualquiera diría que las cosas habían cambiado. Pero Scott se dio cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado para nada.

Después de todo, esos momentos en que su mirada se encontraba con la de Matthew jamás cambiarían. La gente sigue sin ver a Canadá. Escocia sigue queriendo darle fin a la reunión. Y sus hermanos también siguen siendo lo mismo.

Matthew seguiría apartando la mirada siempre, completamente avergonzado, porque las mariposas que revolotean en su estómago cuando siente esa mirada esmeralda sobre él, hacen que flaquee y que no pueda sostener la mirada por más de tres segundos sin poder abalanzarse sobre el Kirkland mayor.

La reunión termina. La primera de las muchas que se vendrían. El pelirrojo se incorpora rápidamente y va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra el canadiense.

-Hola Scott-murmura el rubio algo sonrojado. Escocia recuerda cuando Canadá apenas podía llamarlo por su nombre de nación.

Y sonríe mientras lo besa, porque tal vez algunas cosas si cambiaron, pero el amor que sentía por él jamás podría hacerlo.

….

Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por todo! A todas ustedes que comentaron esta idea, que, oh dios, ¡iba a ser sólo un drabble! ¡Un drabble! Y terminó siendo mi historia más larga. Vuelvo a decirles gracias. Me imagino que habrán sentido un deja vú con respecto al primer capítulo xD pero tenía planeado finalizar así. No puse cuando Scott le pidió matrimonio a Matthew, pero algún día escribiré un drabble o algo sobre ellos. Ahora sólo quiero ponerle fin a esto. Mil gracias, nuevamente!


End file.
